When I'm With You
by lefthandedrn
Summary: A/U: Finn Hudson was a recently retired Marine Colonel working as a clinical psychologist. He had slowly started adjusting to his pending divorce and his new career when he met a gorgeous, but engaged computer analyst. Could he fight his growing feelings for his new but unavailable best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**When I'm With You**

A/U: Finn Hudson was a recently retired Marine Colonel working as a clinical psychologist. He had slowly started adjusting to his pending divorce and his new career when he met a gorgeous, but engaged computer analyst. Could he fight his growing feelings for his new but unavailable best friend?

**A/N: Finn and Rachel are slightly OOC. This story came to me after seeing a commercial (ha!ha). Story title comes from the lyrics of "Songbird" by Fleetwood Mac which Rachel sings to Finn. As always, love Finchel, love Finn/Cory. He will always be in my heart.**

**Chapter 1**

Rachel Berry (soon to be Swicegood) was running late for work. As she pulled her red mini coupe onto the expressway, she took in a deep breath, trying to calm her anxiousness about being thrown off schedule. Her finance', Steven, had to remind her of his Friday morning routine just as she was ready to step out of the door. His damn Friday morning pancake breakfast.

She and Steven had just celebrated their engagement a few weeks ago. Their parents had thrown them an engagement party in their hometown, inviting their high school and college friends as well as several relatives. It had been a huge affair in their small hometown. After the party, they had gone to the beach for a weekend, a weekend that turned out to be not so far removed from their activities at home. Scheduled dinners, scheduled movie time, scheduled conversation, scheduled sex. Rachel laughed at that last thought. She wouldn't have been too surprised if Steven hadn't posted their schedule on the bathroom wall in their hotel room. _That's wasn't nice, Rachel. Stop it! _

Rachel Berry met Steven James Swicegood when they were both sophomores in at Roxboro High in Roxboro, North Carolina. They fell in love that year and remained high school sweethearts. It seemed, at the time, that their blooming relationship was a natural progression because they were in the same clubs, had the same friends, went to both proms together, graduated high school together. Everybody knew that Rachel and Steven was endgame. Destined to marry, settle down, have 2.5 children after well established careers had taken off.

They both attended NC State University together. He received his BS in Biology, moving on to finally obtaining his Masters in Education and now taught Biology at Cary High School in their new hometown of Cary, NC. This coming spring he would get his PhEd and had already started applying at their Alma mater for a professorship.

She was surprised by Steven asking her to marry him on his 28th birthday. She thought that wouldn't happen at least until he got his PhD and was working at NC State. He really shocked her her veering off his _Path to Success_, so much so that she said 'YES' without even thinking about what she really wanted at the time.

Rachel got her undergraduate degree in Environmental Science and her graduate degree in Computer Science. As she turned into the Research Triangle Park (RTP), she headed for the research tower where her employer, EPA Computer Center, was located, where she worked as a computer analyst. She loved her job. She could work most of her 8 hours per day in solitude, working with EPA research facts, figures, and numbers and turning them into readable, understandable graphs and charts.

She quickly pulled into her assigned slot in the parking deck, reaching for the strap to her attache case while exiting her car. _Damn her husband for wanting to stick to his Friday morning routine!_ She was at least 15 minutes late. She usually liked to arrive early, unrushed so that she could mentally go over her schedule for the day and get her thoughts organized as she relaxed with a fresh cup of coffee. Rachel had been working so hard lately, volunteering at the Senior Center on Thursday nights, that she even forgot that it was Friday when she woke this morning. She taught a Basic Computer class and Beginners' Email class at the center. Also, she had formed a small string quartet with some of her other friends and they had been preparing a concert in the park for visitors to the Center.

She entered the large glass double doors at the tower and turned the corner toward the elevators. She tried to adjust the straps of her briefcase onto her shoulders and most of her files spilled out onto the polished tiled floor. _Shit!_ This was going to make her miss that set of elevators. As she looked around at the remaining 5 set of elevators, none where coming down, they all were going up.

She noticed a very tall, brown-haired man in a business suit approach the elevators, punching the 'UP' buttons on several of them across from her. She then turned and started gathering her files from the floor. Just as she was reaching for the last of them, she noticed a shiny pair of men's black tasseled shoes standing next to her folder. She retrieved the folder and standing, she craned her neck to look up and up some more, noticing that the black shiny shoes belonged to the man she had noticed at the opposite elevators, the one with the dark grey business suit and the messy brown hair. Looking up even further, straining her 5'2" frame, their eyes met and Rachel was taken aback at how handsome he was. He had the most gorgeous, penetrating amber eyes she had ever seen.

Then he spoke, "Um, you missed this one."

Rachel was frozen, staring at this man. She then noticed that her mouth was hanging open like a drooling silly teenager. "Oh," she answered, gathering her thoughts. "Thank you."

She reached for the file, accidentally brushing her hand against his fingertips. A tingling sensation went from her hand, up her arm and down her spine, making Rachel shiver. _What the hell was that?!_ She almost dropped the file again, grasping it tighter this time and placing it in her bag.

Shaking her head, trying to come out of her stupor, she looked around to see the doors opening to the elevator opposite where they were standing. She sprinted toward the opening door just as he stood to the other side to allow a lady exiting the elevator the chance to leave. He then opened his hand out, pointing toward Rachel and stated, "after you."

They walked onto the elevator as Rachel continued looking up at the man. "Thanks, thanks, again," she stumbled out. "Uh, for the help with my files."

He smiled at her and Rachel almost lost it. He had the deepest, cutest dimples in his cheeks and the smile made his amber eyes sparkle. _There ought to be a law! _

"Oh, you're welcome. No problem. What floor?" he questioned.

"Huh?" Rachel didn't even know what her name was at this time.

"What floor are you going to?" he asked.

Rachel turned her eyes away from this handsome man, trying to refocus. "Oh, uhmm, 18th. I'm on the 18th floor. Thanks." _What is wrong with you, Rachel? Get it together! You are married. You can't be ogling another man! _No matter how sexy he looked_._

Rachel stood facing the front, focusing on the elevator doors like they held some type of cryptic message. She could feel his eyes on her making her blush.

She noticed earlier that the gorgeous stranger had pushed the button next to the 26th floor, the top floor of the tower. Rachel knew from cafeteria gossip that the VA had leased the entire top floor of office suites for veterans services. Hmm, so he must work for the federal government. A veteran, perhaps. Just then, she heard the elevator bell ping.

As the doors opened to her floor, Rachel stepped out. She then turned as the door started to close. "See you around! And thanks again!" she yelled back to the stranger. He waved as the doors closed, a half-smile on his face.

Rachel took a deep breath and headed down to her department. As she entered her office suite, Clarice, the office's main receptionist (and Rachel's best friend) greeted her, handing Rachel her coffee. "Oh, thanks Clarice. Sorry I'm a little late. Had to fix Steven his breakfast this morning, his 'special Friday morning' breakfast, which I totally forgot about."

Clarice laughed. "Oh, for goodness sake. Mr. Steven can't miss those pancakes, can he?" Clarice replied, sarcastically.

Rachel rolled her eyes, laughing with Clarice. "Well, let me get started. It's Friday, no meetings, no conferences, just me and my computer today. See ya for 10:00 break?" she asked Clarice.

"I'll be here. Have a good morning, Rachel."

Rachel then entered her office, closing the door behind her. She sat her coffee on her desk and then reached behind her and turned her radio on that was usually set to soft or pop rock, depending on her mood. She quickly decided she wanted to listen to something on her own playlist. She turned off her radio and tuned into her Pandora station on her computer. "_Glitter In The Air_" by P!nk was playing.

Rachel started on her work as her mind drifted back to the stranger she saw on the elevator as she listened to the words of the song, "_**Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?**____**Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?**__**" **_Shaking her head, she tried to focus again on her computer screen, her thoughts returning back to her work.

That lasted all of three minutes before her mind again drifted off. Why was she thinking about the Stranger (_that's her name for him now_) so much? She didn't know anything about him. She knew that he was tall, very tall, about 6'4, muscular (from what she could briefly see from the way his suit coat fit), thick brown sexy 'bedroom hair', amber almond-shaped eyes, strong model-like jawline, big and long fingers, big feet. (Ummm, what is that saying about big feet, big hands?)_ Rachel! Finish that graph you are working on! _

Rachel took another long swig of her coffee and, sitting back in her desk chair, started twirling her engagement ring. Unlike the Stranger, she knew _everything_ about her soon-to-be-husband. All his habits, his likes, dislikes. Like his strongest pet peeve-people that gave up on their goals. As he called it, "lazy ass people that give up at the first little obstacle. Drives me insane, Rachel!" It also disturbed him when his students weren't organized, prepared. He would automatically grade those students harsher than the others whom met his approval.

But Steven had many good points. He does. She and Steven had gravitated towards each other because of those good things. And they had so much in common. They both loved to read; he loved non-fiction especially biographies, she loved romance novels, especially Nicholas Sparks. They both had a strong appreciation of music; he played the piano and she played the cello. They loved old classic movies; he preferred old Lon Chaney horrors, she like Betty Davis and Joan Crawford. They liked late night snack; she loved popcorn with M&M's mixed in, he always wanted his mustard and onion pretzels. They were also well choreographed in bed during their weekly Saturday night lovemaking. He was gentle, loving and tried to please her each and every time since they started being intimate. Sometimes he brought her to the heights of pleasure. Sometimes.

Well, she thinks she was about to marry the only person on this earth who loved discipline, structure and organization more than her. Every, she meant _every_ Monday evening Steven met with his Biology focus group. Every Tuesday and Thursday evening he met with his buddies to go to the gym. Friday nights were his poker nights. Saturday was their "date" night, when he was in town. Sundays were devoted to watching his beloved Washington Redskins and Baltimore Ravens. He usually ended up falling asleep on the couch watching whatever Sunday night game was on.

Rachel had her own "schedule" that they had worked out, also. She went to the gym on Monday and Wed evenings, volunteered at the Senior Center on Thur evenings, and every Tuesday she went to the spa to have her hair and nails done and her weekly massage. When Steven had his Friday poker nights, she usually took a long hot bath and crawled into her bed with a good book and read herself to sleep.

Which came back to what had made her late this morning. Steven had Fridays off since he had no scheduled classes. He used this day every week as his day to work on his dissertation. He always had pancakes with strawberries on top, sausage links, 2 scrabbled eggs, tall glass of his favorite orange juice, and fresh brewed coffee. Then he would disappear into their office area which that had set aside a corner of their den as to work on his papers the rest of the day.

Sometimes he would meet Rachel for lunch as a break from his work but that was rare since it "broke his concentration" to dress and meet her. Rachel sighed as she turned her attention back to her computer. How had her life become so mundane at the age of 28?

That's why Clarice was always telling her that Steven "stifles your personality. He's too regimental. I just don't think you two have that certain something." Rachel had to admit that sometimes Clarice had a point. Rachel use to wait for the fireworks, the flashes of light. But after a few years, she convinced herself that that only happened in those romance novels that she read. What does Clarice know anyway? She dated a different guy every other week. Rachel knew that she and Steven were destiny, meant to be together since she was 15 years old.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn walked into his office suite with a little smirk on his face. What a gorgeous little tiny thing she was. When she looked up at him with those big, dark brown eyes, his heart skipped a beat. Then as they walked into that elevator, he couldn't help but notice her super long legs and that nice little body of hers.

He opened the door to his private office, sitting his brief case on his desk as he looked at the clock on the opposite wall. 8:50am. He had a some time before his first patient of the day was due. He poured a cup of coffee and turned in his chair to look out across the skyline.

Finn took a deep breath and then blew it out slowly. He was starting to adjust to his new life. Starting fresh at the age of 34 took some adjusting. He never thought he would be in this position. Never in a million years. Where did it all go wrong? How had this all crept up on him?

After he had graduated from UNC with a degree in psychology, he had joined the Marines and entered their Officers' Training School, finishing as a Second Lieutenant. He had immediately been transferred to Camp Lejeune in Jacksonville, NC for further training before his deployment to Iraq.

There he had met Carla. She was a native of Jacksonville, having moved back there after she had gotten her degree in Laboratory Science. She worked at the local hospital as a Medical Technologist. They dated for all of 6 months before marrying, she at the age of 25 and he was 24. They bought a small house outside of Jacksonville and celebrated their honeymoon over the weekend in Wilmington before he left for Iraq.

Over the next 9 years, he would see his wife a total of 10 months. 10 months to try to hold together a marriage was not going to work. After a few years, the resentment built up. The missed holidays, missed birthdays and anniversaries finally took their toll.

He finally finished his time with the Marines 6 months ago, but it was too late to salvage his marriage. They had fallen out of love, the distance too much between them to repair. They tried another 'honeymoon' vacation together to Hawaii for a week but it ended up with him sitting out on the beach most evenings alone, reflecting on his time in the military and how he ended up married to someone that felt like a stranger to him. Someone that he no longer loved, no matter how hard he tried.

They came back to Jacksonville and decided to try counseling. Each session ended with both of them in tears, knowing that it was hopeless. He moved into the guest bedroom until they could figure out their next step. They no longer had conversations, no longer laughed together, no longer held each other. Time and distance had destroyed their relationship. So, three months ago, Carla filed for divorce and Finn moved out.

Finn had left the Marines with 10 years of services and had ended up with PhD in Psychology. He specialized in counseling veterans with PTSD, something he also had gone through after each deployment. After he moved out of his home he had shared with Carla, he had found a small, one bedroom apartment in the city and started a practice in Jacksonville through the VA's placement services.

He still visited Carla weekly to make sure she was adjusting okay, only to meet her new boyfriend on his last visit. It hurt him to see her move on so fast. But he knew he had been a lousy husband and that Carla needed to be happy in her life for a change. So, wishing her happiness, he left for the final time.

Finn heard that the VA had leased a large suite of offices in the RTP near Raleigh, NC. After inquiring about moving his practice into one of the available suites, he had transferred his office a week ago, acquiring a large caseload of referrals from the Raleigh area VA. Finn decided to concentrate on his patients, putting his failed marriage behind it. He didn't have time for romance, love or dating due to his busy schedule. At least he thought he had until he had laid eyes on a certain little brunette that he couldn't get out of head.


	2. Chapter 2

**When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Glee characters, songs belong to the singers and songwriters_

**Chapter 2**

"Rachel, wait up!" yelled Clarice, trying to catch up with her friend. Rachel stopped in the hallway of the 26th floor. She and her friend had decided to see for themselves if all of the rumors about that particular floor were true.

They had overheard a group of ladies sitting at the table next to them in the cafeteria talking about the _**"new, gorgeous doctor"**_that had opened his practice on the 26th floor. They said he was a veteran, a Marine, who moved into an office on that floor last week. _**"He is a dreamboat." **_

"_**Have you seen those dimples?" **_

"_**I wonder if he's attached? I didn't see a ring on his finger." **_

"_**I sure would like to rock his world!" **_

They then started giggling like a bunch of school girls._'Were they talking about her Stranger?' _Rachel thought after hearing their comments coming from the nearby table. He was a doctor? Well ladies, I'm sure none of you would interest him, you bunch of cackling hens.

She then had convinced Clarice to use the rest of their lunch break to spy on the activities up on the 26th floor. "Come on Clarice. And be quiet," Rachel said, looking over her shoulder as they exited the elevator.

"You need to slow down, then. We have time. We have 15 more minutes left," answered Clarice. They then headed toward the receptionist's desk.

The floor layout was huge. The receptionist area was decorated in a very modern decor with fresh plants everywhere and a glass wall from floor to ceiling behind her desk. "Excuse me," Rachel said as they approached the receptionist. "I was looking for a person that works on this floor."

The receptionist, Jessica Bryant according to her name tag, looked up at Rachel and Clarice, eyeing them suspiciously. "Yes?"

"Well, I think he is a doctor on this floor," answered Rachel, trying to smile politely. "He helped me with some files last week near the elevator and I didn't get his name but I wanted to thank him." Rachel knew this sounded like a lame excuse to spy on her Stranger but it was the best she had. "And, my name is Rachel, Rachel Berry. This is my friend and receptionist, Clarice Clifton. We worked on the 18th floor, in EPA. I just want to thank the man. In person, that is, and maybe invite him for coffee as thanks." Rachel finished up her rambling, waiting for a reply.

"Well, Ms. Berry," said the receptionist, with Rachel nodding in the affirmative. "Well, _Ms_. Berry. Can you tell me a little more about this doctor you are talking about?"

Rachel thought, _'What is this? 20 questions?'_ "Well, like I said. I didn't get his name. But he is real tall, well over 6 feet, brown hair, and dimples." Rachel tried to hide the blushing of her cheeks. When she said 'dimples', she noticed the receptionist eyes brighten. Don't tell me she had a crush on her Stranger, too.

"Oh, I think you are talking about Dr. Hudson. Dr. Finn Hudson. He's the tallest guy we have working here. And your description sounds just like him."

"Oh, okay." Rachel thought. _Finn_. Yeah, he looked like a Finn. Or a Christian Grey.

"Well," continued the receptionist, "if you would take a seat, I'll call and see if he can see you." She then lifted her phone as Rachel and Clarice took a seat in the waiting area.

"Rachel, I can't believe you! This is a new bold Rachel," said Clarice, surprised by her friend's behavior.

"Well, I needed to thank him so hush," whispered Rachel. They both laughed. Rachel didn't know why, but she had butterflies in her stomach and her palms were sweating.

"Ms. Berry," the receptionist called out to Rachel, "Dr. Hudson is just finishing up with a client and will be out in a minute." Rachel smiled a nervous smile. "And, he _did_ remember you and the files, by the way." Rachel looked at Ms. Jessica Bryant, receptionist. _So,she thought I was lying. Humph!_ Exactly how many women had been up here trying to meet her Stranger, anyway?

She then turned to Clarice. "Now listen. Behave. He is quite the cutie so don't you flirt. Be professional. This is just a 'thank you' visit and we'll see if he will have coffee with us after work. Okay?"

"Yes, Ma'm," Answered Clarice. "I wanna see this Finn Hudson that's got my girl acting like a stalking floozy." Clarice commented, laughing.

"Stop it, Reesie," chastised Rachel, smiling at her.

The receptionist hung up her phone and then cleared her throat. Rachel and Clarice looked up at her. "Dr. Hudson said he would be right out." Rachel nodded and noticed the receptionist had a scowl on her face. Just then, she looked up and saw her Stranger coming toward them. She heard Clarice whisper into her ear, "Damn! I see why you hunted him down."

"Shhh!" Rachel whispered back.

"Hello, again." Finn said, reaching his hand out to shake the petite brunette's hand. A woman he had been thinking about since he saw her last week. "I'm Finn, Finn Hudson by the way. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week."

As Rachel shook his hand nervously, she felt that tingle again. Shaking it off, she looked up into those eyes, caught up in that same trance they held as before. "Umm, I'm Rachel Berry and this is my friend, Clarice Clifton and my receptionist."

He then shook Clarice's hand as Clarice just stared at him. "Nice to meet you, too, Clarice."

"Well Finn, we were just on our lunch break and I thought I would see you in the cafeteria, on the elevators or somewhere in this building by now. You know, just to thank you again for helping me. So, when I didn't we decided to just come up here and see if we could locate you and thank you, again, in person." Rachel then stopped, taking a deep breath, realizing that she was talking very fast and running sentences together, a nervous habit of hers. She also noticed that he had not taken his eyes off her.

"Well Rachel, you didn't have to go to so much trouble just for that. But, I'm glad you did so that I can at least know your name." Then there was a quiet pause.

Clarice then elbowed Rachel lightly. "Soooo, Rachel. Didn't you want to ask him something?"

Rachel turned to look at Clarice, a little glassy-eyed, then she remembered what she wanted to ask. "Oh,oh yeah. Finn, we would like to invite you to have coffee or a drink after work, that is, if you don't have other plans," Rachel said, nervously.

"Really?" questioned Finn. "Well, I need to check my calendar to be sure but I would love to have a drink with you. And Ms. Clifton too, of course."

"Call me Clarice," Clarice corrected him, giving Finn her sexy look although she noticed that Finn hadn't taken his eyes off of Rachel.

"Well, _Clarice_. Would you ladies mind giving me your extension and I'll call you in a few minutes to let you know when we can go for drinks? Okay?" questioned Finn.

"Oh, that will be fine, Finn," said Clarice. They then stepped over to the receptionist's desk.

"Jessica, can I have a piece of paper, please?" asked Finn, turning to the receptionist.

"Sure, Dr. Hudson. Here you go," replied Jessica, handing Finn a pad and pen. So Rachel gave Finn her extension number and her cell number (_you know, just in case, okay?)_ They shook hands again and he headed back down the hall toward his office.

Rachel and Clarice then headed back to their office. As they got on the elevator, Clarice turned to Rachel, "Hot damn! That is a fine hunk-a hunk-a! Girl, if you don't jump that, I'm going take him home, tie his ass to my bed and lick him from head to toe!"

"Reesie! Behave! He is just as nice as he is handsome."

"Handsome?" Clarice says as they walked into their office. "Handsome doesn't cover it."

"Well, anyway. I don't think he would appreciate some woman tying him to a bed and licking him," Rachel said to her friend, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I would sure appreciate doing it. And get plenty pleasure out of it too! So," Clarice said, sitting at her desk as Rachel headed for her office, "you sure you want me to come with you on your coffee date?"

"Well," said Rachel, thinking about her question, "I just needed you to go with me up there. But, you can come if you want to."

"No, girl. I'm not going to be a third wheel. Enjoy your 'date' but you have to tell me all about it, you hear?"

"It's not a date, Clarice. I'm almost a married woman." Clarice raised her eyebrows. "Don't give me that look," Rachel continued. "Anyway. I'm getting back to work. Thanks for going with me."

After Finn had left Rachel in his office lobby he had sat at his desk and immediately put her name and cell number into his contact list on his cell. He had a feeling that Rachel was going to be a very important person in his life. He felt such a strong pull toward her. Not to mention the electricity he felt everytime he touched her in the slightest.

He pulled up his personal calendar on his computer. Damn! he had racket ball with his buddy Travis and errands to run the following evening. None of which could be put off. The next completely open evening he had was Friday. _Bet she can't go out on Friday._ A woman like her probably has a date and/or a boyfriend, he thought. Well, worth a try. He quickly dialed Rachel's extension and asked if they could meet after work on Friday. Surprisingly she agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So now Rachel sat at the bar waiting for Finn to arrive. He couldn't meet her until Friday which was perfect for Rachel. That was Steven's poker night. And Rachel had found herself really anticipating meeting up with Finn. He seemed like he was such a nice person, besides the fact that he was extremely attractive. She considered herself very lucky to possibly have him as a friend.

Finn found himself headed to the club to meet up with her for drinks and whatever came next. As he entered the club he saw her sitting at the bar chatting with the bartender. She had said she came here often and knew the bartender. Man, did she look fantastic.

Finn walked up to her and called out, "Hi, Rachel," as she turned and looked up at him. Jeez, there goes those killer eyes again. "I'm not late, am I?" Finn asked, hoping he wasn't.

"No, no Finn. You are right on time. I'm just a little early. I have this thing about time. Anyway, want to go over to a booth?"

"Sure, sure. Lead the way," replied Finn, nervously. Rachel just made him lose it for some reason. They crossed over the dance floor and slid into a booth, sitting opposite each other.

"So," started Rachel.

"Let me stop you right there, Rachel," interrupted Finn. "If you say 'thank you' one more time I'm getting up and walking out and never speaking to you again." He then smiled that little half smile that made Rachel's stomach start feeling funny.

"Well Mr. Hudson, since I'm not allowed to say it, let me show it. Drinks are on my tab."

"Rachel..."

" Finn."

They both then laughed. After that, things between them became relaxed. They talked about their careers, hobbies, backgrounds. As the night went on, they both became quite tipsy with Rachel laughing as every joke Finn slurred.

The DJ starting playing '_**Superheroes**_' by The Script. "Oh, I love that song!" exclaimed Rachel. "That's one of my workout songs. Dance with me, Finn."

"Whoa, Rach." (a nickname that Finn had started calling Rachel as the night wore on). "I'm not that great of a dancer."

"Neither am I, but" she said, grabbing Finn's hand and dragging him toward the dance floor, "I still like to dance." She giggled as she started shaking her hips to the music as Finn just stood there for a few seconds. Finn then started doing what he called his "tiny dancing" as Rachel swayed her hips from side to side to the beat.

The dance floor was extremely crowded so Finn and Rachel were fairly close together. When Rachel turned her back to Finn, her butt actually brushed against his thighs as she danced causing a slight arousal in him. As she turned around to face him, Rachel had a small smirk on her face as if she was quite aware of what she was doing to Finn. The song next changed to "_**Angel of Mine**_" by Monica. Finn gathered Rachel into his arms. He noticed how nicely she fit in his arms, so natural, so pleasant.

Rachel closed her eyes, lying her head against Finn's chest as they swayed to the emotional song. She loved the feeling of being in his arms. How such a giant of a man be so warm, so soft, so comforting? She felt she could stay just like this, all night, feeling this wonderful man.

Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel's forehead, closing his eyes again and absorbing the calmness that was enveloping his body. Was it the 5 beers he had or was it this tiny woman he held in his arms?

Rachel listened to the words of the song. Why does this feel so right? Why does he feel so right? Was she drunk off of the wine or Dr. Finn Hudson? Did he just kiss her on the forehead? Rachel felt the heat from the kiss causing her heart to again flutter.

As the song came to an end, Rachel opened her eyes, breaking the trance she had been in. They walked back to their booth, hand in hand as she sat down facing Finn. She could still feel the warmth of his arms wrapped around her, a feeling of contentment and safety being with this man. There was just something about him, Rachel thought. _Oh, Rachel. What was he doing to her?_

Then, she suddenly remembered she needed to get home. "Oh, Finn. What time is it?" she asked as she struggled to pull her cellphone out of her purse.

"Well," he said, looking at his watch, "12:20. You have to be somewhere?" he asked as he watched Rachel tap in a text on her cell.

"Well," she replied, finishing up her text and placing her phone back in her purse. "I've got somewhere I've got to be tomorrow," Rachel lied. For some reason, she didn't want to mention Steven and her engagement, not now anyway. Finn hadn't mentioned a significant other and they were just establishing a friendship so, now was not the time, she rationalized.

"Well, let's get you home. I'll call us cabs since neither of us need to be driving," said Finn. They rose and headed toward the door after Rachel paid the tab and Finn left the tip. Stepping outside they waited for their cabs.

"Well, Rachel, I had a wonderful time," Finn said, smiling down at her.

"Me too, Finn. We need to do this again soon."

"Okay. Let's. In the meantime, meet me for lunch Monday?"

"Sure. I'll call you and we can work out a time," said Rachel, looking up at him shyly.

"So..." Finn looked up and saw their cabs at the stop light. He placed his hand on Rachel's elbow to guide her toward the sidewalk of the club. There goes that tingling sensation again, thought Finn. Rachel turned and looked up at Finn as she felt it too. Finn then bent down and captured Rachel's lips with his. Rachel's head started spinning as her heart beat sped up. She tilted her head up more as she stood on her toes to kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down closer so that she could deepen the kiss. Finn grabbed her around her waist pulling her closer to him, running his tongue across her bottom lip. Rachel then opened her mouth as she captured his tongue and they began exploring each others mouths. They both became absorbed in each other as the kiss became quite passionate.

The cabs blew their horns, causing them to break apart suddenly. Finn quickly gathered his thoughts and reached to open the door for Rachel. And she entered the back seat of her cab, she said, "See you Monday, Finn."

Finn looked into her eyes before saying, "Yeah, see ya. Have a good weekend, Rach." He then closed the door and her cab pulled off. Finn turned to enter his cab, his heart pounding against his chest. He like her, he thought, he liked her a lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning Rachel walked into her office, ready to answer the questions she was sure Clarice had for her. But to her surprise, she wasn't at her desk. There was a note under Rachel's door when she opened it.

_"__**Morning, Rachel. **_

_**Have a meeting with Mr. Hutchinson this morning so we'll talk at on our break. Yes, I want to hear all about it, you tramp (smile). Joking. Hope you had fun. He seems so right for you. Talk with you at 10.**_

_**Clarice**_

Rachel smiled as she finished reading the note. She sat down at her desk. Remembering Finn's kiss from Friday night, she could still felt that warmth all over her body kissing him caused. Wow! Could the man kiss!

As Steven took her in his arms Saturday night, Rachel couldn't help but compare the two. Steven's arms felt so much smaller now. And his kisses felt mechanical, forced compared to that kiss she had shared with Finn. What was it about him? Of course he was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. But he was also so sweet, so kind and gentle. And Rachel felt such a strong _pull_ to him. They had so much fun together. She sighed. Well, back to work Rachel.

Finn was hoping to see Rachel at the elevators again but he knew he probably wouldn't. She had explained at the club that the morning they had met she was running late, which was a rarity for her. She usually arrived at work between 8:10 and 8:15. He didn't arrive until 8:45, 8:50 at the latest. His first appointments weren't scheduled until 9:15 because Finn was _not_ a morning person. Even after all those years of 6am role calls.

He spoke to Jessica as he headed to his office to prepare for his first patient. Jessica knocked and brought him in a large coffee from Starbucks. "Dr. Hudson, I stopped by Starbucks this morning so I just brought you one, too. Sort of my Monday morning kick- start ritual."

Finn looked up at the glassy eyed receptionist as he took the coffee. "Thanks, Jessica."

"No problem," she swooned. "It is just black coffee so you can use your supply of cream and sugar to fix it the way you want it."

"Okay. Thanks again." Finn went back to studying the notes on his first patient when he heard Jessica clearing her throat. He looked up as she smiled down at him. "Did you want to tell me anything else, Jessica?"

"Umm, no sir. Just wondering did you need anything else."

"No, no. That's all. So, if you would excuse me, I need to go over these notes," Finn said, dismissively.

"Oh, sure. I'll buzz you when your first patient arrives," she said, turning toward the door. She then walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. Finn shook his head and went back to reading.

Rachel looked up from her work and noticed it was almost time for her morning break. She decided to call Finn to see what time he was breaking for lunch. Her schedule was much more flexible than Finn's most days. She didn't have a conference today until 3pm with the research scientists.

"Good morning. VA Client Services. This is Jessica. How may I help you?"

"Yes, Jessica. This is Rachel Berry. May I speak with Dr. Hudson, please?"

Dammit, thought Jessica. That's that little big-nosed stalker that came up here last week looking for her Dr. Hudson. Too bad, you little midget, he's mine. "Well, Dr. Hudson just finished with a patient and may be..."

Rachel cut her off, "Could you just check, please? And, let him know who's calling. He knows what it's about. Thank you," Rachel said sternly.

_Well, the nerve! _Thought Jessica. "Hold!" she said, placing Rachel on hold before she could say another word. Well, she'd better let Dr. Hudson know that his stalker was on the phone, even if she didn't like her.

She buzzed Finn and his voice came over the line, "Dr. Hudson".

"Yes, Dr. Hudson. There's a _Rachel Berry_ calling for you on line 3. I told her you were probably busy but she insisted. Do you want me to take a message?"

"No, no Jessica," Finn replied, a little too excited. "Thanks, I've got it." He then cut her off, pressing the line 3 button. "Rachel?"

"Yes, hi Finn. I'm surprised your receptionist put me through. I don't think she likes me too much."

" Well, she needs to get over it and quickly. That's not her job. I'll have a talk with her but, in the meantime, you have my cell number so just call my cell. If I don't answer I'm either with a patient or busy. Just leave a message and I'll call or text you."

"Okay. But anyway. I don't have long cause I'm headed to my break but I just wanted to know what time to meet you in the cafeteria. I'm pretty flexible until 3 today."

"Oh, good," said Finn, excited, "because I was looking at my schedule earlier and my last patient of the morning leaves at 12:15 and then I have to do my notes on him so, say 12:45?"

"That would be perfect. See you then. Bye, Finn"

"Bye, Rach."

Rachel hung up the phone after ending her conversation with Finn. She had a smile planted on her face just as Clarice knocked on her door.

"Knock, knock. Coming in," said Clarice entering Rachel's office door with two diet sodas in her hands.

They had decided to meet in Rachel's office for a change for their mid-morning break. For what they had to discuss, Rachel wanted complete privacy. Clarice sat their drinks on the desk and Rachel handed her the half of the turkey sandwich they were sharing on their break.

"So Ms. Rachel, what do you have to say that's so private we are eating in here?" Clarice asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"Reesie," Rachel said, lowering her voice. "What I'm getting ready to tell you _can not_, I repeat _can not_ go beyond this room."

Clarice held up her hand, "Scout's honor."

"Oh, shut the hell up, Reesie. You were never a scout, silly. But, these are my true feelings and no judging, do you hear me?" Rachel glared at Clarice.

Clarice shook her head. "I promise but can I say '_I told you so_'?"

"You don't know what I'm going to say," replied Rachel.

"Doesn't matter what you say," Clarice retorts, taking a bite out of her sandwich, "I can see that sparkle in your eyes. Dead giveaway. So, what gives?"

"Oh, Clarice! We kissed!" Rachel said, a little louder than she had intended.

"What?!" Clarice asked, almost jumping out of her chair. "You _kissed_ him? Mr. Gorgeous and Sexy-As-Hell?"

Rachel was rising out of her seat with excitement. "I've been wanting to tell you all weekend" They both giggled. "We met at Hap's, you know that club on East Bank and Parks?" Clarice nodded. "Well," Rachel continued, "we talked about our past, our careers. And I don't know what it is about him..."

"Besides the fact that he is drop dead gorgeous?" interrupted Clarice.

"Not just that." Rachel continued, "but when we were talking it was like, like we've known each other for years. It was so easy, so comfortable talking to him."

"So, how did all of this lead up to a kiss? Did you just jump him or what?"

"Reesie, if you don't behave, I'm not going to continue this conversation!"

"Okay, Rachel. I'm sorry. Go on," said Clarice, moving to the edge of her seat.

"Anyway," Rachel continued, her eyes getting bigger, "one of my favorite songs came on. You know, by The Script, 'Superheroes', and I wanted to dance so we did. And..." Rachel stopped and looked down.

"And what, dammit!" Clarice demanded.

"I was bad, girl!" Rachel confessed. "I turned around and intentionally ground my butt up against him", Rachel said shyly.

Clarice gasped in shock. "Rachel! You slut!" They both laughed and Clarice hi-fived her. "Girl, I'm proud of you. What can I say. Dr. Finn Hudson's got it going on! Continue," Clarice said.

"Well, when I backed up into him, he got a hard on," Rachel blushed. "And, Clarice, it just went all over me. We were both tipsy and I didn't know if it was the drinks or the man but I really enjoyed myself. I don't think I've ever felt what I was feeling with Finn."

"Is that when you kissed?" asked Clarice, getting impatient.

"No," exclaimed Rachel. "We went back to our booth and I figured it was getting kinda late so I told him I had errands to run the next morning. He called us cabs and while we were waiting outside, that's when it happened." They both squealed.

"Can he kiss? Was it any good?" said Clarice, getting Rachel to continue.

"Good! Wonderful! Fantastic! All of the above. With lips like his? So soft, warm, and kissable. Oh, my! When our lips touched, I don't know. There was just this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach, warm, turning to a hot flame that travel all over my body. And the kiss wasn't just lips either."

"Whoa, girl!" Clarice started fanning herself. "But Rachel..."

"I know what you are thinking. No, I didn't mention Steven but he hasn't mention anyone, either. I didn't see a _ring_ on his finger," said Rachel, pouting.

"Yeah, but you rarely wear your ring, either," warned Clarice.

"You know I can't work at the computer with that thing on. Plus, I forget to put it on sometimes when I go out. Like Friday," returned Rachel, defensively.

"Rachel. So, it sounds like you have pretty strong feelings for Finn. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't think I can honestly ask your opinion, though. I know how you feel about my relationship with Steven already so I don't know if you can be unbiased."

"Listen, Rachel. I have nothing against Steven. He is a nice person. But I just don't think he is the right one for _you_. If he was, you wouldn't feel this way about Finn. Everything you've said about Finn should be what you feel for Steven. I think what you feel for Steven is familiarity. What you are feeling for Finn is the real thing. That's what _every_ woman searches for, Rachel. That's why I date so many different guys, searching for that tingle, that fire, those flames. That's all I'm going to say about it." She placed her hand over Rachel's, she looked her in the eyes, saying, "So, what happens now?"

"Well, we are meeting for lunch at 12:45 and I think we are going to talk some more, hang out as friends. But when we talk about relationships, I'll tell him about Steven. I will be totally honest about everything, my feelings included."

"Are you going to say anything to Steven?"

"No, not right now. I have stuff I need to sort out and I need to find out where things are at with Finn. Things are going so fast. I feel like I'm being bombarded with all of these intense feelings for him," says Rachel, looking Clarice in the eyes.

"Well, it sounds like you have done a lot of thinking about this over the weekend but you still have more. Just know, Rachel, I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks, Reesie. I know."

"Well, Ms. Berry. What a problem to have? Can you imagine the stares and eye-rolling you are going to get at lunch time. Most of those women in there want to jump his bones, girl."

Rachel then looked up as if she just remembered something else. "Oh, yes. That's another thing. When Steven and I had sex Saturday night. Nothing. No sparks, no fire. Nothing. All I could think of was Finn and that kiss we shared. And to top that, I don't feel guilty thinking about Finn." Rachel finished, throwing her hands up in the air.

Clarice stood up, throwing her can and paper in the trash. "Well, Rachel. All I can say, you and Steven been that way all along. I'm glad you are finally starting to realize what true passion is. Anyway," she finished, walking toward the door, "let me know what you feel the first time you get a piece of Dr. Hudson." Rachel threw her paper at Clarice, laughing as she closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Glee characters, songs belong to the singers and songwriters_

**Chapter 3**

Finn headed for the showers at his gym. He and Travis had just finished a 45 minute game of racket ball. Now all Finn wanted to do was head home, make himself dinner and relax.

He and Travis had been in the Marines together and shared their last two deployments to Iraq. He was surprised to see Travis at the mall the first day Finn moved to Chapel Hill. Travis was married and had 2 sons. He worked in Raleigh as a history teacher and basketball coach. His wife was a real estate broker and was helping Finn to find a condo in the area. Finn had narrowed his search down to Raleigh or Chapel Hill but had recently added the city of Cary to his search. Rachel had greatly influenced that decision, he was willing to admit.

"So, Finn, how are things going at the job?" asked Travis as he got dressed.

"Great, really great. I like my clientele. And I'm glad I made the decision to move my practice to the RTP."

Travis raised his eyebrows, inquisitively. "Oh, yeah?" questioned Travis. Finn smiled. "Oh, man. I know that look. Have you met someone, Finn?"

"Well," Finn answered, pulling his shirt over his head. "There's this woman. We met on the elevator at work. What can I say, man. She just does it for me. I haven't felt this way about a woman in ages."

"Does she know about Carla? The divorce?"

Finn looked down. "Well, it hasn't come up yet," answered Finn.

"Oh, how convenient. Finn, I can't tell you what to do and you haven't even asked my advice. But..." started Travis.

"I know, Travis. But right now, we are just friends. _Good_ friends. For the few weeks we have only eaten lunch together in the cafeteria, gone to the movies, walked in the park. All as just friends. And we went out for drinks once before that. But, I just was really attracted to her the first time I saw her."

"Man, Finn. I can see that look on your face," Travis, said, stuffing his workout clothes in his gym bag. "You want more. So, don't you think you owe it to her to tell her about Carla and your pending divorce?"

"Yes. But we haven't even gotten to the point of talking about past relationships yet. That's just something that friends jump up and talk about. Hell, I don't even know if she's attached or not. She could be married as far as I know."

"Well, looks like you two need to have that conversation soon," replied Travis.

Finn stood up and gathered his gym bag, throwing it across his shoulder. "Well, she's meeting me for dinner tomorrow night." Travis stopped and looked at Finn. "Nothing romantic. Just two friends eating out. I'm going to bring up past relationships with her and see where we both stand."

"Good idea," Travis said as he and Finn headed out the door. "So, what makes this lady so special, anyway?"

"Well, I can't put my finger on it but when I see her I just get these funny feelings in the pit of my stomach. I just know my day is going to be better just because I've seen her or heard her voice." Finn explains, looking off into the distance. "She a little thing, about 5'2, long silky dark brown hair with eyes to match. Eyes that are so big and pretty. She's got the softest olive skin and lips..."

He then looks back at Travis, who is smiling. "Hudson, you've got it bad, man." He places his hand on Finn's shoulder. "I hope, for your sake, she's available because from the looks of things, you are already in pretty deep, my man."

"Not quite," Finn says with a smile, "not yet." He then turns to open his truck door. "Well, I'll see you Tuesday, same time."

"Yeah, man," says Travis, heading toward his car. "Good luck on your date...I mean 'friendly dinner'." Finn smiles back at him and drives out of the parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel finishes her hair and makeup for her dinner with Finn. Steven had left an hour ago for his poker game. They were playing at his friend's Max's house tonight. _Good, she thought. She wouldn't have to avoid lying to him about primping for a night out._ He just had assumed she was going out with Clarice when she told him she was going out to dinner with a friend. She just didn't bother to correct him. _7:00_. Time to leave.

She didn't know why she was so nervous. She had been having lunch with Finn for a few weeks now and they were pretty use to one another. He just was so easy to talk to. She had even gotten used to the stares from the other women in the cafeteria when they sat down for lunch. Taking one last look in the full length mirror, she grabbed her keys and purse and headed out the door.

As she turned into the parking lot of the restaurant, she saw Finn standing by the entrance. Waving to him, she quickly parked her car and hurried toward him. "Hi, Finn. Have you been waiting long?"

"No, just got here about 5 minutes ago." He placed his hand on her back and guided her inside the restaurant and toward the maitre d'. They were then escorted to their table in the back of the dimly lit restaurant, by the window.

"Here are your menus and your waiter, Aaron, will be with you shortly. I hope you enjoy your time here at Saint Jaques'." They smiled up at her. Soon, their waiter came and took their drink orders.

As Rachel sipped on her white wine, she looked up at Finn. He looked so handsome in his plain button up cranberry shirt and black dress pants. The candle glowing in the middle of the table made his amber eyes sparkle. "So, Finn, any great plans for the weekend?"

"Well, I'm plan on going up to the Outerbanks to visit one of my Marine buddies and his wife," said Finn as he took a swig of his beer.

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Rachel replied, secretly wishing she could make the trip with him.

"Yeah. I hadn't seen him since I left Jacksonville. He and I went through post deployment debriefing and therapy together."

"Oh," was all Rachel said. She didn't like to think of Finn having to go through anything like that. "Do you still have problems with it?"

"Well, not really. Each deployment has had less and less residual problems. Immediately after I returned, I had a few flashbacks. I was a little jumpy with real loud, sudden noises the first couple of weeks. But now..." Finn stopped talking as the waiter brought their meal. Thanking him, he continued. "Now, I just have a rare nightmare. Waking up sweating but it only takes a minute or two for me to recover and I fall back asleep immediately with no further problems."

"Oh, Finn. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Oh, it's okay, Rach. That's why I specialize in PTSD in my practice. So I can help other servicemen who are going through what I went through."

"You are so kind. That's one of the many things I like about you." She says, looking up from her salmon, smiling.

Finn found himself staring at Rachel. She was so beautiful. "Did I tell you how wonderful you look?" She nodded, shyly. "Well, I'm saying it again. You are so lovely, Rachel." He reached across the table and held her hand. "I just want you to know. And..." he pulled in a breath. "There's just some things I wanted you to know about me, Rach."

She looked at him, surprise and little fear in her eyes which she tried to cover with a joke. "Oh no. You're an ax murderer! Or...a foreign spy!" Rachel smiled a nervous smile.

"Rachel," Finn cupped her hand, rubbing his thumb against her soft skin. "I wish it was something that wild or exotic." He then captured her eyes. "I'm...we'll, I'm..."

Rachel gasped, putting her free hand up to her mouth. Tears started forming in her eyes because she knew what he was so hesitant to say. "You're married."

Finn then nodded. "But, let me explain," he said as Rachel pulled her hand to his. "I'm really closer to being divorced than married, Rachel."

Rachel's eyes widen, "What?"

"My wife filed for divorce months ago. We have both moved on. My divorce will be final in 3 months."

Rachel then let out a sound that was a mixture of a laugh and a cry. "Well Finn, I don't know what to say." She looked down at her plate. "Is she here? In Chapel Hill, I mean."

"No, no. She kept our house that we own near Jacksonville. I heard she's moved her boyfriend in and the two of them are quite happy."

"So, are you two friends?" asked Rachel, fishing for clues to his relationship with his soon-to-be ex wife.

"I wouldn't say that. We don't hate each other. We are just two people that fell out of love." Finn searched Rachel's eyes trying to gauge her reaction to what he just told her. "So, are we still buddies after what I've just revealed?" asked Finn.

Rachel placed her hand over Finn's. "Of course. Why not?"

Finn breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, Rach. And, like I said, I'm closer to being single than actually married." He then turned up his glass of beer, draining it, trying to soothe his suddenly dry throat.

"Well Finn. Since we are talking about relationships..." Finn looked up at her, "I"m not actually single." Finn had a curious look on his face. _He's going run, I just know it, _thought Rachel. _This is going to change things between us, I just know it._ _Well, here goes,_ _Rachel._ "I kinda live with someone."

"What?" Finn asked, not sure he had heard her correctly.

"I live with my fiance'. Steven. Steven is his name. We got engaged a couple of weeks ago."

Finn sat back in his chair with a shocked look on his face. "Rachel?" He then looked down at the hand he was holding, turning it over to check her ring finger. _No, he hadn't been mistaken._ She was not wearing a ring.

Rachel noticed him looking at her hand. "I don't wear it. The ring. He gave me one. It's at home in my jewelry box." Why did she feel so disappointed telling Finn this? He was married, legally. She was only engaged.

"So, Rachel...where is _he_? This Steven? Does he know you are here with me now? Sitting here, holding my hand in a darkened restaurant?" Finn replied, with a bit of anger in his voice

"Finn, it's not like that."

He then pulled his hand back. "You didn't answer my question, Rachel. Does he know about me?"

She looked Finn in the eyes, pleadingly. "No, not really. He's playing poker like he does _every_ damn Friday night. I told him I was going out to dinner with a friend."

"Oh, so he doesn't know your friend is a male? He doesn't know it's me?"

She shakes her head negatively. "No. He just assumed it was Clarice. I just didn't tell him differently."

"Rachel..." Finn shakes his head. "I don't know about this."

"Finn, we are _friends_. We eat lunch together, we go out and do fun things together. We do _friend_ things together. Why can't we just continue like we have? Like this?" she says, looking around.

"Well, I do enjoy our time together but..." says Finn, drifting off.

"But what? Because you are not really single? Because I'm engaged?"

"Rachel, not just _engaged_. You _live_ with the guy. Look Rachel," Finn said, looking firmly at her, "I really like hanging out with you. _Really_ like it. And, I really like _you_. But, I think we need to step back and think about this for awhile."

Rachel looked at him, disappointed. "Think about what, Finn?"

"Think about whether or not we are playing with fire." He held her hands into his again. "I really, _really_ like you, Rachel. A lot. And at this point, I don't know if it's fair to me or your fiance' to continue meeting like this."

"But Finn, except for that one kiss we shared, we haven't done anything wrong," Rachel replied, tearing up. "I don't see why I can't have friends because I'm engaged. That's not fair to me. Why should I have to limit my friends to only females? I think..." she then looks down at the table, trying to gather her thoughts, "I think that we can do this, Finn. We can see each other. Just as friends. You mean a lot to me and I was really enjoying our growing friendship." Rachel knew see was starting to sound desperate, but she didn't care.

"Rachel, you aren't listening to me. I really _like_ you. Not in a 'friend' way either. I don't know if I can maintain the 'friend' thing."

She looks up at him, surprised. "Finn?"

"Look, Rachel," (_she notices that he keeps referring to her with her full name now inste4ad of his usual 'Rach' which she loved so much_), "I need to think about some things, okay?" He stands up, reaching for his wallet and places money on the table. He then reaches for her hand to help her to stand. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

They head outside and toward her parked vehicle. Standing beside her car, Rachel reaches up to touch Finn's face. "Finn, please. You are taking this all the wrong way."

"Huh? What do you mean, Rachel? I'm getting a divorce. You have a live-in fiance'. What am I not seeing here? Listen, I'm going away for the weekend, and I'll probably take a few days off next week. I need to think about things. Think about us and this 'friendship' we have."

"Well," Rachel says sarcastically, "consider this while we are off 'thinking about things'. "I spend more time with _you_ than I do with Steven. Also, Finn Hudson, I don't wear my engagement ring." She then leans forward, pressing her body up to his. Looking up at him, "I don't have a picture of him on my desk. And," she says, wrapping her her arms around his neck, locking her hands behind his neck pulling his head down, "he has never," she gives him a quick but passionate kiss to his lips, "_ever_ kissed me the way you did." She then turns, gets in her car and leaves him standing there with his lips smoldering and his heart pounding.

Finn entered his empty apartment and threw his wallet and keys on his dresser. He slowly undressed and laid back on his pillow. He had so much floating through his mind. _Damn that little brunette!_ He thought he was going to shock her. Well, she sure threw him for a loop with_ her _revelation! He had wanted to perhaps start dating her if she hadn't mind the fact that he had been married and was almost divorced. His feelings for Rachel had been growing over the last few weeks and he had wanted to pursue a relationship with her ever since they had kissed in that club's parking lot. Now what?

Finn then sat up on the side of his bed. He needed to talk to someone. Someone that knew him and understood him and could tell him what to do. He knew exactly who he needed to see.

Finn quickly called his friend at Manteo and canceled his trip to the Outerbanks. Then he scrolled through his numbers and pressed talk on his cell. "Hi, Sis."

"Finn! What's up?" asked his sister Andrea.

"Well, I'm taking a few days off and I wanted to come down and talk with you about some things," answered Finn.

"Oh, is everything going okay with Carla? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, no. The divorce is still pending and no, Carla and I are definitely through. We've both moved on," clarified Finn.

"Oh, glad to hear that's not the problem. Then what is it?" asked Andrea, curious.

"Well, Andrea, it's someone else. It's very complicated and I just need someone to sound off to and get some ideas from," said Finn.

"And what better person than you older Sis, eh?"

"You do know me, don't you? That's it exactly. So, I was thinking of throwing some clothes in a bag and driving down to Savannah early in the morning."

"Sounds great!" replied Andrea, excitedly. "Mark took the kids to Florida Wednesday and they won't be back until Monday around noon. You know, to give me some down time and I can't think of a better way to spend it than with my baby brother. So what time you leaving?"

"Well, I'm going to pack now and then go to bed. I'll probably leave here about 6 in the morning. It's about a 5 hour drive so expect me about, say, noonish?"

"Sounds good. Just text or call me when you leave. Okay?" said his sister.

"Okay. Goodnight and thanks Sis."

"Oh, Finn, anytime. Anytime."

"So, let me get this straight," said Finn's sister Andrea. "Rachel is engaged, living with her fiance' but hangs out with you, on weekends."

Finn nodded. He and his sister were sitting out on her spacious deck, looking out across the lake that surrounded her home. Andrea had met her husband, Mark, when they were both juniors at Pittsburgh University. They graduated, married and got jobs in Savannah, Georgia, Andrea as an account executive and Mark had climb his way up at Dixie Crystal Corporation.

Finn always loved it here. It was quiet and so relaxing, the type of place he had wished for him and Carla when they were together. Now he was sitting here trying to explain his growing feelings for Rachel.

"Yes, Andrea. Rachel hid her engagement while sneaking out with me."

"Sneaking?" asked Andrea.

"Well, hell yes. First of all, she didn't let on that she was engaged. She didn't tell her 'fiance' that she was going out with me, meeting me almost everyday for lunch. And, may I add, shared a..."

"I know, I know. You and Rachel have done the tongue tangle." Andrea laughed.

"Sis, that is so not funny." Finn replied, with a smirk. "Anyway, she wants to continue this charade. Pretending that nothing is changed. I just don't know about that."

"Well, obviously she has some strong feelings for you, Finn. Didn't you say she kissed you _after_ revealing all of this?" Finn nodded again. "And, she let you know, non too subtly, that she likes you. She wants you. And, whoever that guy is that she is engaged to, I don't think she is too serious about him."

"Andrea, nobody gets engaged unless they are serious. Please," replied Finn, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just telling you Finn, from a woman's point of view. Don't get me wrong. I think you still need to talk with Rachel and find out her true feelings about not only her fiance' but about _you_. I think Rachel is having second thoughts about her engagement and I think little Ms. Brunette likes my brother a lot more than he realizes."

"I like _Rachel_ a lot more than _she_ realizes. I'm falling for her, Sis. And that's where the problem lies. I haven't felt this way about a woman since Carla. I want to be with her. I want her around. I like sharing with her, talking with her. When something happens in my life, for the past month, all I want to do is call her and tell her about it. And, we can talk on and on about just anything. And she is so funny. And, believe it or not, she laughs at my jokes."

Andrea turns and looks at her brother. She can see the shine in his eyes when he's talking about Rachel. A sparkle that Andrea hadn't even noticed in Finn's eyes when he had first fell for Carla. "Let me see that picture you have of you two on your cell again." Finn pulls up the picture and hands it to his sister.

There staring back at her is a selfie Finn took of him and Rachel sitting on a bench with trees in the background. They are cheek to cheek smiling up at the camera. Then, Andrea notices the same sparkle in Rachel's eyes that she sees in her brothers. "Finn, she is gorgeous," handing the phone back to him.

"Thanks, Sis. So, now you know my dilemma. What should I do? Cut things off cold with Rachel, like I am tempted to do? Or," he says, throwing his hands up in the air, "continue seeing her, friend-to-friend and rein in my emotions. You know, keep them in check."

Andrea turns and faces her brother. "Well, lil' Bro. You want my honest opinion?" He nods. "Well, I think not only are you in love with Rachel but I think Rachel is pretty much head over heels for you, too."

"What?" asked Finn, not sure where his sister was headed with this.

"Yes. Both of you can deny it till you are blue in the face. But, my dear brother, you can see it in your face. Hell, you can see it in her face on that picture that you have as your phone wallpaper, by the way."

Finn stares at his sister. "You think Rachel likes me that much?"

"Yep. And, I think Ms. Rachel wants out of her engagement. I think, by what she said to you in that parking lot, that she wishes she had never said 'yes' to the guy."

"Ump," says Finn, sitting back in his deck chair. "So, what do you think I should do?"

"Well, for now, you should think about whether or not you can continue meeting with Rachel, going on your little 'friendly dates', keep your hands off of each other. Also, not put pressure on her to make a hasty decision, which I think was the mistake her boyfriend made by the way. If you can continue to reign in your feelings for her and keep it on a friend basis, not a 'friends with benefits" kinda thing. Give Rachel time to come to her own conclusion about staying with this guy and totally committing to you. If you two can do all of that, then I say, maintain the status quo. It makes both of you happy and I want my brother happy for a change. Finn, you have been through enough in your life. You've had those horrible tours of duty over in Iraq. You've studied, took classes all those years online and finally got your doctorate. You've never really had any romance or passion in your life, ending with a failed marriage to a woman that you really didn't love enough to marry."

Finn tried to interrupt her, but she raised her hand, "Stop it, Finn. No denying here, remember. I'm your sister. I know. Okay?"

"Okay. Yes, I really am falling for Rachel. And, I do want what I see others have. You, for instance. I want the passion. I want the home, the lake, the children, the happy ending. And, at this point, I can only see all of that with Rachel. I want her. I want her so bad, Andrea." He starts tearing up. Andrea and his therapist are the only persons that have seen him cry. "But, you don't know how much it shocked me to know that Rachel had deceived me."

"Are we judging Finn? Because, last I heard, she didn't deceive you no more than you deceived her. Once you made your revelation, she followed right up with hers pretty soon thereafter, lil' Bro."

"True, true. So, I just have to figure out if I can continue being with Rachel and just enjoy what small piece of her I can have for now. And, be willing to risk having my heart broken if she chooses to stay with Steven."

"Yes, basically. But, Finn, I think Rachel has already made her mind up. It's just a matter of whether or not or may I say, _when_ she will act on it."

Andrea rose up and patted her brother on the back. "Well, that's enough for now. I've given you a lot to think about. So, come on. Let's go get changed. You owe me dinner out for all of this free, invaluable advice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So Monday evening, Finn headed back for Chapel Hill after spending time with his sister. He still had a lot to think about. His sister had reminded him, before he left, that she was just a phone call away.

Rachel had called him twice while he was away and he just let it go to voicemail. He didn't need to hear her voice, a voice that would greatly influence his decision.

He pulled up to his apartment complex and took his bag into his apartment. He then listened to his house phone messages. One was from his real estate agent saying that she had 3 condos lined up for him to see next week. He called her and arranged a time to go out with her to see them while he made himself a snack. After eating, He then showered and pulled on a clean t-shirt and lounge pants. While watching some old crummy movie, he fell asleep on the couch.

"Clarice, he won't answer his phone, he won't call me back. Ughhhh!" Rachel had dropped down on her friend's sofa, frustrated. "I haven't seen or heard from him in a week. That's it. I think we are done. As friends, as everything," Rachel whined, covering her face with her hands.

"Rachel, I'm sure he is just taking some time to think things over. You did drop a bomb on him," said Clarice from the kitchen.

"I know, I know. But he's married."

"And almost divorced. So _not_ the same thing, Rachel and you know it."

"I know but I miss him, Reesie!" Rachel replied, frustrated. "At this point, I'm willing to accept being just his friend." Her eyes mist up.

"Didn't he say he was going out of town?" asked Clarice.

"Yeah, but that was about 10 days ago. I know he's back because I called his office and that damn Jessica said he was busy and took a message."

"Well, you know Jessica. She doesn't want you talking to her boss. Have you tried to text him?" Clarice brought in two bowls of pasta and two water bottles, sitting them on the table.

"Yeah. He won't text me back," Rachel replied, grabbing one of the bowls and starting to eat.

"So, where's your fiance' in all of this?"

"Well, today is Wednesday so he's with that damn focus group. Anyway, what can i do Clarice? I miss him soo much!"

"Who, Steven?" Clarice asked, teasing.

"Come off it, Clarice. You know who I mean. I miss him at lunch. I miss his texts, his phone calls. Just talking and laughing with him."

"Well, I think you've given him enough time to think things over and now is the time to make a move. You also need to seriously think about your situation with Steven, Rachel."

"I know. But it's hard to change things, you know? So many people expect certain things from us." Rachel took a sip of water.

"Well, Rachel, it's time to live up to your own expectations in life. You are a smart woman, you know this already." She turned and faced Rachel. "Listen Rachel, all jokes aside. You have to own up to your feelings. You go to sleep thinking of another man and wake up thinking of that same man. What you are doing just doesn't make any sense."

"I'm afraid, Reesie."

Clarice grabs both of Rachel's hands into hers, "listen, do you want to be with Finn?" Rachel nods her head slowly. "Well, go for it. If he just wants to remain friends for now, just be friends. And until you both can figure out what others can already see, just hang out. Be friends. No kissing, no tongues, no screwing."

"Uh, Clarice! Who said anything about sex?"

"The two of you want to roll in the sheets so bad it has my tongue hanging out when I'm around you. Please! Anyway..." Clarice is interrupted by Rachel's cell going off with a text.

Rachel's eyes light up. "Yes! It's from Finn!"

'_**Can we meet for lunch tomorrow? 1pm?-Finn'**_

'_**Of course. C U then.-Rachel'**_


	4. Chapter 4

**When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Glee characters, songs belong to the singers and songwriters_

**Chapter 4**

'_**It's hard to fight these feelings **_

_**When it feels so hard to breathe**_

_**Caught up in this moment**_

_**Caught up in your smile**_

_**I've never opened up to anyone**_

_**So hard to hold back**_

_**When I'm holding you in my arms'**_

"**Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum**

Rachel looked up at her reflection in the mirrored ceiling of the elevator. She tucked her hair behind her ears, trying to calm her pounding heart. Looking over at the other two passengers, she gave them a nervous smile as they looked at her cautiously. She was going to see Finn for the first time in almost 2 weeks. She missed seeing him, hearing his sexy voice. She was on her way to pick him up from his office for their luncheon 'date'.

As Rachel got off the elevator on the 26th floor, she turned and headed for Jessica's receptionist desk. She was too ready for this little confrontation, smiling widely as she approached her desk. "Hi, Jessica. I'm here to see Dr. Hudson."

Jessica looked her up and down but Rachel didn't stop smiling, a polite but leering smile she had practiced last night. "Uh, Ms. Berry, do you have an appointment because he is preparing to leave for lunch."

"I know, Jessica. He's having lunch with _me_. So, if you don't mind, would you tell him I'm here. Now, please?" Rachel never stopped smiling.

Jessica looked at Rachel for a moment then pointed toward the lobby. "If you would have a seat, I'll let him know that you are here."

"Sure, but please let him know _now_. We only have an hour to be together." Rachel then turned towards the lobby as Jessica picked up her phone, reluctantly.

She hung up the phone and approached Rachel Berry. "Miss Berry, Dr. Hudson said he would be with you shortly." She then turned and went back to her desk.

Jessica sat there completely disappointed. She knew that Finn Hudson had been avoiding Rachel Berry for a few weeks now and it had made her so happy and hopeful. Hopeful that she now had a chance with Dr. Hudson, now that he had stopped that clingon from hanging around him. She had been bringing him coffee most mornings and they had been having short conversations in the mornings before his patients arrived. She thought she was making headway with him. That was until yesterday when he had firmly rejected her offer of meeting after work for drinks or dinner. Rejected her 'for the 5th and final time', telling her again that he didn't date employees. She had never heard him be so firm and abrupt with her but she had put it down as stress. Now she saw what the reason was. Miss Rachel Berry was back, sniffing behind _her _Dr. Hudson. Ahhh! What did she have that Jessica didn't? What did he see in her anyway? She was terribly short, almost a midget. And that nose. It was the first thing you saw when she came around the corner. Unlike herself. She was tall and had been told she had a beautiful figure. Most men loved her long golden hair, unlike Rachel with her plain, unflattering brown hair. Maybe she was putting out for Dr. Hudson. Yeah, that was it. Well, if he would just give her half a chance, she could show him a thing or two in the sack!

As she looked up, she saw Dr. Hudson greeting Rachel in the lobby. Then he put his arm around her waist as they left, toward the elevator. Oh well, she would have to find out what was going on when she met with her girls at lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn looked across the table at Rachel. He had longed for this for days. He had decided that he couldn't _NOT_ be with her. He had missed her so badly. He was willing to accept just friendship, being careful to not reveal that he was totally in love with her. "So, what have you been up to, Rach? It seems like ages since we've talked."

"Finn, please. I have tried to text you, call you. Hell I even went up to your office and that guard dog you have as a receptionist totally turned me away."

"She wasn't rude to you, was she?" asked Finn.

"No, not really. She was quite professional but firm. I think she enjoyed turning me away, enjoyed it a little too much," Rachel said, looking across at Finn. "I took it as her only following her boss's orders," she continued, looking pass Finn where she spotted Jessica staring at her. "She acts like she gets off screening your contacts. You have to know she has a big crush on you."

Finn chuckled. "Well, at the time, she _was _following my instructions. I was pretty busy catching up on my cases since I had taken those days off."

Rachel looks up at him, "Finn. You were avoiding me. Please."

He looked her in the eyes, his filled with guilt. "Well, yeah. I needed time, Rachel. We had a lot to think about."

"And, what conclusion did you come to, Dr. Hudson?" Rachel looked at him with those big brown eyes, eyes that pierced his soul.

"Well," Finn said, blinking to break her trance, "We...I can do this. We can be friends. Hang out together. Look Rachel, life's too short to not start enjoying things. I enjoy being with you and I'm not letting both of our situations stop us." He reached across the table and grasped her hand. "Okay?"

"Okay," she answered, looking at their joined hands. "And in the meantime, we will work on our other relationships. I have some things I need to take care of as far as _that's _concerned. But I promise you, Finn. I have given everything some thought. Serious thought. I want to continue to be your friend, at least. And we will see where it goes from there. Okay? For now?"

"Agreed." They smiled at each other. "So, Rachel Berry, my best friend, my confidant. I have an appointment tomorrow with my real estate agent after work. She has lined up 3 condos for me to look at."

"Oh, you haven't found a place yet?" Rachel asked.

"No, I'm still in that small apartment in Chapel Hill. But I have arranged to look at these tomorrow starting at 11am. And, I would like for you to come along with me and help with the decision. Look at them with me and see what you think? Do you think you are up for that?"

"Me? You want me to help?"

"Of course, Rachel. This is a big decision. This is my first major investment since I...well you know."

"Of course, Finn. I would be honored But I must warn you. I am a stickler for details, and quite critical until I see what I think you would like. I am an analyst, you know. Detailed oriented." They exchange smiles. "So, text me the address to meet you and I'll be there bright and early."

"Thanks a lot, Rach." He reaches across the table to join hands with her again. "Let's make a day of it. Lunch afterwards?" Rachel nods, rising up and gathering her tray.

They head out of the cafeteria, Finn with his hand placed at Rachel's lower back, sending chills up her spine. "Well, back to work." She stands on her toes and kisses him on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rachel. I've got a meeting in Raleigh at 2." He turns and heads out of the building, leaving Rachel with her heart pounding as she gets onto the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finn, I don't like any of these places," Rachel whispered to Finn as they walked around the last of the condos the agent has shown them. "They are all nice but they are...not _you_." She turns toward the small bay window. "They look too...too crowded? Don't she have anything else, you know, better to show you?"

"Well, this is the last one she had on her list. And this is the first time we've gone out looking,"said Finn.

"What were your guidelines, Finn?"

"Well, I told her Chapel Hill, Raleigh, Cary..." He trails off.

"Cary?"

"Well, yeah. All those cities are nice and just about an equal distance to work."

Rachel smiled, seeing right through his lame explanation. "Okay. What else?"

"I also said 1500-2000 sq feet, 2 bedrooms, 2 baths. That's about it."

"Finn, all of that really gives the agent just a brief idea of what you are looking for. That makes it kinda hard for her to guess. And, I take it that she doesn't really know your taste, it's hard for her to narrow things down." She grabs his hands. "Look, if you don't mind, we can talk to her together and set up an appointment next Saturday, giving her time to find some new choices. We can email her more specifics after we discuss them over lunch. Okay?"

"That's fine with me, Rach. That's why I wanted you to come along. Last time I looked at houses, I was married and didn't have much input in the decision." He saw the sad look on Rachel's face so he guided the conversation away from that. "Anyway, let's go talk with her and then let's go eat. I'm hungry. House hunting with you is hard work." He winked at her.

"Good, let's go," Rachel said weakly, trying to recover from that little playful wink he gave her. _Friendsfriendsfriends_, she repeated her mantra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn pulled out Rachel's seat at the small cafe they were having lunch at. "Thanks, Finn. So," she said as Finn thanked the waitress for their menus. "Let's narrow down our search. Cities...let's exclude Chapel Hill. Looks like they are overpriced and not many areas for condos, to my liking. What do you think?"

"Agree," Finn says with a smile. Rachel looks up at him, rolling her eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Finn, you just can't agree to everything I say. I need your help here. This is your next home."

"I know, I know. So, Ms. Berry, continue."

"Okay. Cities - Raleigh and Cary. Size? Let's say 2000 to 2800 sq. Feet. Open floor plan a must." She raises her eyebrows up at Finn, waiting for his input.

"Agree? But, don't you think that's rather large for a single guy?"

"No. You are a _big_, single guy, Finn. You need space. And besides, you are a doctor, Finn. You need to live in comfort, a little luxury. You've earned it. Not too fancy, though. You're not the type to feel comfortable with a bunch of frills."

"Oh, I'm not, am I?" asks Finn, teasingly.

"Come on, Finn. You drive a freaking pickup truck. All of your colleagues drive BMW's, Audi's. Hell, I even saw that Dr. Cooper drive up in a freaking Porsche."

"Okay, okay. I get it. So, next."

"Well, it must have a fireplace and big windows in the livingroom. Also, 3 bedrooms, 2-1/2 baths for resale value. Price?" asked Rachel.

"Well, $200,000 to $300,000 max. That's what I told her before."

"Sounds good. So why did she show us that crap, then?" questioned Rachel, frowning.

"Rachel. Be nice. She's trying and she's my buddy's wife. I want her to have the commission." They started eating their meals. Rachel was really excited about helping Finn chose his next home. Maybe, if things went like she planned, it might be her home, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning, Veteran Services, Jessica speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi, Jessica, can I speak to Dr. Hudson, please?" Rachel said, cheerful as she could, considering who she was speaking to.

"Uh, may I ask who's calling?"

"Are we going to play this game, Jessica? You have caller ID on your switchboard and you _know_ who I am. You know my voice. So, switch me to Finn, please."

"Hold please." Damn her! Jessica had had it up to here with her arrogant ass. "Dr. Hudson, you have a call on line one."

"Thanks, Jessica." He clicked her out. She had tried several more times to get him to go out with her and he had politely told her no and not to ask again. She had even started bringing him fresh coffee from Starbucks not only every Monday but on other days, also. Yesterday, she knocked and went into his office with his cup of coffee and there '_she_' sat, with her little butt on his desk, laughing and talking with _her_ Dr. Hudson, sipping on coffee with him. Well, he'd soon grow tired of her little arrogant ass.

"Finn! Good morning!" said Rachel, excited.

"Morning Rach. What's up?" Finn asked as he looked over his next client's records.

"Well, Clarice and I have signed up for this class that's meeting this Tuesday and Thursday at 6PM. I want you to come with us. It will be fun."

"What kind of class?"

"Oh, just a class. She's taking her new boyfriend, Cameron and I thought it would be something awesome for the four of us to do."

"Sound good but what about..." started Finn.

"Finn. We hardly see each other and I have one foot out the door already," Rachel giggled. "We have talked about this. I sleep in the spare room, have half my shit at Clarice's anyway. Just trying to get up my nerves to end it completely, you know?"

"I know Rach. Well, I've got a client coming any minute so tell me where to meet you tomorrow."

"At the Community College. Classroom 210, 2nd floor but I'll wait for you in the main lobby of the Arts Building. Oh, Finn. I am so excited!"

"Well, we'll see how excited I am when I get there. Do I register and pay when I get there?" asked Finn.

"No, no. I've already registered you and paid. It's a couples class."

"Rachel..."

"Bye, Finn. See you tomorrow night".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rachel Berry, I'm going to kill you," Finn whispered as they stood at the counter in the school's industrial-sized kitchen.

"Oh, hush Finn. You're going to love this. Stop being so grumpy." Rachel whispered back, tying her apron around her. "And, you look so cute in your apron." She turned and kissed him on the cheek, making his cheeks turn red.

"I'm still killing you. I can't believe you signed me up for a cake decorating class! Cake decorating, cooking class, Rach?"

"Oh, Finn," said Clarice from across the island from them, "this is going to be so much fun. And, the winner between you and Rachel or me and Cam will pay for our next outing. Deal?"

"Alright. But I'm still going to kill Rachel," he responded, smiling down at her. So, for 3 hours they learned how to read a cake recipe, how to safely handle the kitchen equipment and appliances (geared mostly toward the men in the class). Then for the remainder of the class they watched a video of layering, frosting and cake decorating. Finn had his arm around Rachel's shoulder during the videos, alternating between rubbing her back and squeezing her shoulder, much to Rachel's joy. The feelings she got from just his touch!

Then they each got the chance to practice icing a cardboard 3-layered cake. Next they practiced using decorating tools like the decorating bag, couplets and tips. Rachel looked over at Finn and a broad smile crept across her face as she saw him really concentrating, with his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth as he practice making straight lines with his couplets and tips. He looked so damned adorable.

Before they knew it, their 3 hours were up. After discarding their aprons and washing their hands, they headed toward their vehicles. Clarice couldn't help but notice Finn and Rachel walking hand in hand toward her car. As she waved goodbye to her two friends, she noticed them standing very close together at Rachel's car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At their next class that Thursday, Finn and Rachel won the decorating contest so Cameron and Clarice had to pay for their next joint adventure. Finn again walked Rachel to her car. "Rach, there was no way Clarice and Cam were going to win with that pitiful cake they had," Finn laughed, lying against Rachel's car door.

"I know," said Rachel, bending over holding her stomach which was aching from laughing. "Their cake...oh goodness! That thing was so crumbly, falling apart, they had to hold it together with the frosting," she laughed, tears rolling down her eyes.

"And," replied Finn, trying to catch his breath, "it was burnt. I thought Clarice was going to kill Cam when he forgot to set the timer." Finn was now crying with laughter.

"Well, Finn," Rachel paused, taking deep breaths. "Really, we barely won. Our cake was leaning a little." She then burst out laughing again.

"A little? I was hoping class would hurry and end before that top layer slid off on the floor." They both broke out in laughter again.

"Finn stop it! I'll pee. I'll pee in my clothes!" warned Rachel.

"Well," said Finn, "I'll stop. Don't want you driving home with a wet butt." They were then quiet for a few seconds and then Finn turned toward Rachel and tickled her in the side.

"Finn, stop it! Stop it, please." She ran and opened her car door, closing it so he could no longer reach her. She then cracked her window and licked her tongue out at him.

"You had better be glad I've got an early rise in the morning. So, gotta say goodnight, Rachel," Finn said, finally calming down.

"You? An early appointment?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well, believe me, it's not a scheduled therapy session. I have an 8:30 meeting in Raleigh and I'll probably be there all day. So, Ms. Berry," he bent down giving her a goodnight kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you Saturday. My agent has four condos for us to look at so put on your running shoes."

"Four? Well, I hope they are better than what she showed us last time," said Rachel.

"I'm pretty sure they are with those tight restraints you have her under." Rachel hits Finn on his shoulder.

"Finn." she says, starting her car up. "Anyway, I'll see you, what time?"

"10am this time. I'll text you the address," said Finn, starting to walk away.

"Wait. No. Why don't I just meet you at your apartment, park and then we can ride together. Any of them in Chapel Hill?"

"No. You didn't like Chapel Hill, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," replied Rachel.

"She has one in Raleigh and three in Cary. She tried to add Durham but I don't really care for that area. So," he bent down again and kissed Rachel on the cheek this time, letting his lips linger just a little longer than necessary. "I really had fun tonight, Rach. See ya Saturday."

"Bye, Finn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well Finn, the last three we looked at were much better but I just haven't felt that certain something, you know. I think when we see the right one, we'll just know. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you are talking about," Finn replied, looking intensely at Rachel. That's exactly the way he would describe what happened when he first saw Rachel.

They pulled up to the parking lot of the last condo they were looking at that day. Walking up and meeting his agent at the front entrance, she turns to Rachel. "Well, are you liking these much better, Ms. Berry?"

"Please, call me Rachel." Finn had explained to Brenda, his agent and buddy's wife, that Rachel was his best friend and confidant and he trusted her judgment much more than his own.

"Yes, yes, much better. That's what Finn and I were discussing in the car." The agent turned and opened the lockbox, opening the door for Rachel and Finn to enter, not missing the hand-holding of the two. She had told her husband that Finn and Rachel acted more like a couple than a lot of the married persons she dealt with. She suspected that the two were in love.

Rachel and Finn walked into the foyer and Rachel gasped. "Oh, Finn. I think this is it." She grabbed his hand again and walked into the family room which had floor to ceiling windows, beautiful wooden floors, a two-story stone fireplace, all of which opened up to a bar area that separated the family room and the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, it had all stainless steel appliances and marbled countertops. She opened the french doors Rachel fell in love with view immediately. The doors opened out onto a huge deck with a built-in pit and a stone walkway that led to a dock and a beautiful view of the surrounding lake.

When Finn saw this, he took in a breath. It reminded him of his sister's home. "Finn, I love it! We still have to look upstairs but Finn," Rachel said, excitedly, "I have that feeling. This is where you belong." She looked up at him, smiling as Finn thought this is where _they_ belonged, together.

After seeing the rest of the condo, Rachel and Finn stepped out onto the front stoop. "Well," said Brenda, "You like?"

"Yes," said Rachel, after getting confirming nod from Finn.

"Well Finn, the asking price is $220,000. This unit is brand new so that price is pretty well non-negotiable." Finn nodded.

"Is this still in Cary?" asked Rachel.

"Not the city, really," answered Brenda. "It's Orange County but the address is Cary, North Carolina. And Finn," she said turning to him, "it's exactly 8.6 miles from the Research Triangle Park."

"Fantastic. Well Brenda, make them an offer and I am willing to make a cash down payment of $100,000 with the rest being a pre-approved VA loan, if they are willing to reduce that asking price to $200,000. "

"I will draw up the offer sheets once I get back to the office and fax them to you to the number that's on the back of your card, probably Monday. And thanks to both of you. I hope we can close this soon." She reached and shook Rachel's hand. "It was so nice working with you Rachel. I love working with people that know what they want and are so organized." Rachel blushed.

"I'm an analyst." "She's and analyst." She and Finn said simultaneously, then laughed.

"I know already," said Brenda. Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Finn talks about you all of the time." Finn cleared his throat and Rachel smiled. Shaking hands, they loaded into Finn's truck and drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel's home life had become very strained. She had moved into the guest bedroom weeks ago, giving Steven the excuse that his snoring had gotten so bad that it was interfering with her sleep. To her surprise, he didn't object. They had grown distant, like two busy roommates passing each other each morning. She had even stopped making those ridiculous Friday morning pancakes and he had started going out to breakfast instead. She had mentioned that her concert for the Senior Center patrons was that Wednesday which Steven just replied that he couldn't change his plans and wished her luck.

She and Clarice sat at lunch talking about her situation. "Clarice, I'm ready to end things with Steven. I think he has found someone else and you know what? I don't give a damn. It doesn't bother me and that's why I know. I need to make a big change in my life."

"Really? I have waited patiently all these months since you accepted that stupid ring. Waited for you to realize that Steven just isn't you are finally making the big exit?" asked Clarice.

"Yes. Something I should have done a long time ago. I was just making both of us miserable. Never should have accepted his proposal. We don't even like each other at this point. Perfect example. I told Steven this morning that my concert was Wednesday. He said 'good luck. Can't make it'. You know what Finn said? '_That's at 7 isn't it? I'll be_ _there, front and center_'."

"Oh, Rachel. So, what does this tell you, girl?" asked Clarice, pulling her auburn hair behind her ear.

"It tells me something that I have known for months now. I love _Finn Hudson_. I don't love Steven. I don't think I ever did. I think I was_ use_ to Steven. I thought I was _suppose _to love him. I have let him suppress the real me to the point that I never did things I wanted to do. I just wasn't happy anymore. I didn't realize how low I had bowed until I met Finn. He has shown me what fun is again. I can talk to him about everything. We support each other. We just... just enjoy each other. I wake up thinking about. I go the sleep every night thinking about that man. When I know I'm going to see him, I'm elated. When I just left him, I can't wait until the next time I see him again. That's love, Clarice." Rachel stops to take a breath. She felt so relieved to say everything out loud.

"Well, Rachel, what's your next step? I'm with you all the way."

"I'm going home tonight and end things with Steven. Then, I'm leaving."

"Oh, Rachel. I'm sorry it ended like this."

"Don't be, Clarice. I feel so much better. It was rough being so unsatisfied with my life. Being so indecisive. One thing, though," Rachel says, turning to Clarice.

"What?" asked Clarice.

"Can I stay with you for a few weeks while I find an apartment?"

"Of course you can. Just call me when you want me to come over and help you take your things over to my house," said Clarice, reassuringly.

"Thanks, Reesie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel stood in her kitchen for the last time. She fixed dinner and had everything on the table as Steven came out of his bedroom after showering. "Um, everything looks good." They sat down and began eating quietly.

"Steven, we need to talk," said Rachel, breaking the silence.

"Okay. I had a feeling this was coming. Before you ask, yes, I'm seeing someone," said Steven. Rachel's mouth dropped open, not from the shock of his confession but that he was so upfront about it.

"Why didn't you tell me Steven?"

He placed a potato in his mouth, chewing. "Well, Rachel, you have emotionally removed yourself from this relationship months ago. Hell, you have ever worn your engagement ring."

"So," returned Rachel, "Your answer to that problem was not to talk with me. See if I had a problem or some difficulty. No, your answer was to go out and find a replacement."

"Rachel, we haven't had sex in, what, 2 months?"

"But I haven't cheated on you," Rachel replied, upset.

"Well, not physically but I know you don't love me, at least not anymore." Steven lays his fork down. "You are gone all of the time doing whatever. I am cheating on you physically but you are cheating emotionally. Am I right?"

"Well, since it's true confession time. Yes, Steven. I am in love with another man. I have loved him for months now. I want to be with him. He makes me happy. Something I haven't been with you for months. But we have never _slept_ together. He has too much respect for me."

"But you want to. That's why we haven't slept together," retorted Steven.

"I have wasted so much time on you. You are selfish, you are conceited. You don't know how to love a woman, Steven. Good luck with your new bed partner. She'll catch on soon enough. So," she says, standing. "I hate things came to this. But you disgust me."

"I disgust you?"

"Yes! I have not given myself completely to him because of you. I held on to this...to this shit pile of a relationship out of loyalty to you. And all along, you were screwing around on me. I'm done, Steven. I'm leaving. You can have this house, everything including that diamond ring in my jewelry box. I don't want anything except my clothes and my things in my room."

"Well, it's not all _my_ fault, Rachel. You didn't bother to talk to _me _and tell _me_ you were so unhappy."

"Talk to you? You couldn't fit it in your damn schedule!" With that, she went into her room and started packing her things. With tears in her eyes, she dialed Clarice's number to get her and Cameron to come and pick her up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn sat in the audience as Rachel's string quartet ended their last number. Rising out of his seat, he joined the others with a rousing applause. She was so beautiful and he was so proud of her.

"Finn!" Rachel shouted as she ran to him. He picked her up in his strong arms, twirling her around. "Was it good?"

"Yes, you were great, Rach. I really enjoyed it." He lowered her to the ground. Then he grabbed her hand as they walked over to the side door, gathering up her cello case and headed toward his truck. "How about we celebrate with some ice cream? My treat?"

"I would love to."

As they drove to the Diary Queen, Rachel started humming along to the song on the radio:

'_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
><strong>____**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
><strong>____**And I don't want to mess this thing up  
><strong>____**No, I don't want to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
><strong>____**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
><strong>____**So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**__**'**_

As they pulled into the parking lot of the Diary Queen, the song ended. Turning the car off, Finn turned toward Rachel, "I like that song. Who was that?"

"That's a group called _Lady Antebellum_. The song is '_**Just A Kiss**_'. It kinda describe how I feel about you. About us," Rachel says, looking down at her hands in her lap.

Finn reached over and puts his hand under her chin, turning her face towards him. "Kinda says what I'm feeling, too." He pulls her toward him until their lips met. After a quick kiss, he pulled back a little to look at her and then kissed her again, pushing his tongue into her mouth, deepening it trying to express the love and passion he felt for her. He then gave her a parting peck on her lips. "Come on. Let's get some ice cream."

They sat in his truck in the parking lot eating their ice cream and talking about the condo. Then Rachel took a deep breath. "Finn?"

"Yeah, Rach?" he answered with a puzzled look.

Rachel was overwhelmed by the features of his face, glowing from the light from the dashboard. He was so, so handsome it took her breath away. "I love you, Finn. I have loved you for a long time. Months. I would say ever since I looked up at your handsome face outside those elevators that morning." Finn put his spoon down and just stared at her.

"I left Steven Monday," she continued, never looking away from him. "I'm staying with Clarice until I find me an apartment. I don't love him. I never did. I was so stupid, Finn. I held on to that relationship too long, for dumb reasons." Tears started running down her cheeks. Finn reached over and cupped her face in his hands. "I want to be with you, Finn. If...if you still want me. If you'll still have me. I just love you. Plain and simple."

He looked deep into her eyes, "I love you, too, Rach. So, so very much. I was just waiting to you decide. To decide that either you didn't want to be with Steven anymore or to tell me to fuck off." They both smiled.

"No way, Dr. Hudson. I want to be with you as long as you'll have me."

He kissed her deeply and passionately. "Always, baby, always."


	5. Chapter 5

**When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Glee characters, songs belong to the singers and songwriters_

**Chapter 5**

Rachel asked Finn if he would come with her and Clarice apartment hunting. She had been staying at Clarice's place for almost a month and she was ready for her own place. After two days of searching, they finally found one that wasn't too far from the RTP and not far from the condo that Finn was buying.

So, on this Saturday, they were moving her things in. She had found furniture for a very reasonable price at a nearby furniture warehouse. They would be delivering her furniture that afternoon. Believe it or not, Clarice was still dating Cameron so he came along, also, to help Finn move the larger pieces that had been delivered. They ordered pizza and Finn brought beer.

She and Clarice sat on the couch with their feet on the table as Finn and Cameron tried to figure out how to set up the TV with the Home Theater System. "Oh, Reesie. I'm exhausted," said Rachel, closing her eyes.

"You? I could take a nap right here," replied Clarice

"You know what?" asked Rachel.

"What?"

"Let's go dig through those boxes for the bed linen and then make my bed. Then we are going to pass out," said Rachel, pulling Clarice to her feet. They both were slightly tipsy from all of the beer they had been drinking. They quickly made the bed and then they both collapsed across the bed, falling asleep.

That night, Finn and Rachel lay in her bed talking late into the night. "I want you to ride up to Coraopolis with me one day and meet my folks," said Finn.

"Really?" asked Rachel, surprised.

"Yeah. Then another time, we can take a trip down to Savannah and meet my sister."

"Okay, I'd like that. So, what's bringing all of this on? Are we an item now, Dr. Hudson?"

"Well," he said, turning over to lay on top of her. He then kissed her deeply. "I can do that whenever I want to so, yeah, I'd say we were an item." He planted another kiss on her lips before rolling back over on his back. The hadn't taken their relationship to the next level sexually but they both felt the building sexual tension between the two. They were having some pretty heated make out session but wanted to wait until the time was right before going any further. "Rach?"

"Hmm?"

"The County Fair is coming next week. It's my turn to pick something adventuresome and different for our next date. I have always loved county fairs since I was a little boy. Wanna go with me?" asked Finn.

"The fair, Finn?" she inquired, looking at him.

"Yeah," he answered, turning toward her on the bed. "We can ride the roller coaster, the Ferris Wheel where I can kiss you at the top. We can see the pigs, cows, horses and whatever other kinds of animals they have there. We can walk around holding hands and eat deep fried pickles..."

"Yuck! Finn. That sounds disgusting."

He laughed. "Then, I'll win my girl a stuffed pink flamingo." Rachel opens her eyes wide. "What? It'll look great on your purple bedspread," he said, turning back over on his back.

"Goodnight Finn."

"Goodnight Rach. Love you."

"Ditto, Finn. Ditto."

They did end up going to the county fair that next weekend. And Finn won Rachel a giant purple hippopotamus which she proudly placed on her bed. They rode the Ferris Wheel and Finn kissed her at the top until she was breathless. They ate sugary elephant ears, cotton candy, hot dogs, and snow cones. It was the most fun Rachel had had in a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel was sitting eating lunch with Clarice and another co-worker a few weeks after her county fair date. "Well, last Saturday," said Rachel, sipping on her lemonade, "the four of us, you know, me and Finn, and Clarice and Cameron all went to a winery on a double date."

"You are dating Dr. Hudson? Dr. _Finn_ Hudson?" asked Paula, their co-worker.

"Yeah. Why?"asked Rachel, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, goodness. He is such a babe! I heard he was dating someone in this building but I had no idea it was _you_."

"Well, yes it's me and I think he is very nice looking. But he is also so sweet, and kind, thoughtful and gentle. And mmmm!" exclaimed Rachel, squeezing her eyes shut. "What can I say? He's just great!"

"Rub it in, Rachel. So," continued Clarice, "has Finn heard anything about the condo yet?"

"No, he hasn't mentioned it lately. He said Brenda, his agent, was going to give him a closing date but he hasn't said any more about it. Should be soon, though. Usually takes about 30-45 days," answered Rachel.

"So," said Paula, "If Dr. Hudson is buying a place, that means he's going to be around for a while?"

"Come on, Paula, get real!" said Clarice, hitting Paula on the arm. "Dr. Hudson is _**SO**_ whipped! So '_over-the-rainbow_' for this hussie right here," pointing to Rachel. "You should see the two of them together..."started Clarice.

"Reesie, stop it!" interrupted Rachel, blushing, "No more double dates with you if you keep it up."

They continued with their lunch, talking about the latest episode of Scandal when Rachel spotted Jessica, Finn's receptionist, headed toward their table. "Oh good grief. Here comes that witch," said Rachel looking toward Jessica.

"Who?" asked Paula, turning in the direction Rachel was looking.

"Please," stated Clarice, addressing Jessica. "What do you want, Jessica? We are trying to enjoy our lunch."

"Nice to see you too, Clarice," smirked Jessica, standing at their table holding her empty tray. She then turned her attention to Rachel, flashing a big fake smile, "Ms. Berry. Not having lunch with Dr. Hudson? What a surprise since it seems you are always up on _our _floor these days."

"_So_ not of your business, Jessica. Move on. Don't you have phones to answer, plants to water?" answered Rachel, sarcastically. Jessica frowned.

"Yeah, you leech," leered Clarice. "I don't think Dr. Hudson would approve of you harassing his _girlfriend_ on her lunch break. Move it!" Clarice enjoyed watching Jessica cringe at the word '_girlfriend_'.

"I am not harassing her," whined Jessica. "I saw you three ladies over here and thought I would say hello."

"Well, hello and bye," replied Clarice, staring down Jessica. Rachel just chose to ignore her.

"Well, I must be going," said Jessica. "Dr. Hudson must be out of his meeting by now and I'm needed."

"Needed to screen his calls," said Rachel under her breath.

"Well, anyway. See you ladies around. I'm sure I'll see you on our floor. Bye." With that, Jessica turned and left out of the cafeteria.

"That bitch." Rachel hissed. "Let's go. I have a pile of work."

As Rachel and Clarice entered their office, Rachel turned to Clarice. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Paula, but Finn is too ready to get rid of Jessica."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Rachel as she poured a cup of coffee. "The other day I went up to meet Finn after work and she had me wait in that damn lobby again and Finn came down the hall and heard us having a few words. He called her into his office and was too ready to fire her. I told him to let it rest for a while and to think about it."

"You should have let him fire her ass," said Clarice.

"Well, I asked him to think about whether he wants to fire her for being unprofessional or is it for personal reasons. He told me last night it was a little of both so he's giving her a warning and next time, she's gone."

"Well, I guess that's fair enough," admitted Clarice. "But Finn knows and I know she treats you that way because she's jealous. She knows he's crazy about your ass. Anyway, back to work for me. Got any plans for the weekend?"

"Yeah. Finn and I are taking the afternoon off. We are going out for a late lunch and he said he has a surprise for me." Rachel started smiling.

"Oh, girl. Must tell, must tell!" said Clarice.

"Calm down. Keep your drawers on," laughed Rachel. "I don't know what it is but he had that little adorable smirk on his face."

"Does he know about _your_ surprise?" asked Clarice.

"No, and I'm not telling him until later. I don't want to take away his thunder. Anyway, I got a meeting in the conference room in 15 minutes. Bye girl, I'll call you Saturday." With that, Rachel turned and headed for her office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel sat in the lobby of Finn's office, twirling her thumbs. She didn't understand why Jessica had her waiting in the lobby for so long. She had been sitting there for 15 minutes. Finn had said for her to come right up to his office at 1:00. He said he didn't have any patients and was just finishing up paperwork. She stood up and walked up to Jessica's desk. "Jessica, are you sure Finn knows I'm here? He said..."

"I'm _sure_ he is busy. I told you to wait, Ms. Berry. He will be out soon." said Jessica.

"But..." started Rachel.

"Jessica?" Finn's voice could be heard, coming up the hall. "Why didn't you tell me Rachel was here?" He went over and wrapped his arm around Rachel, kissing her on the temple.

"I was going to tell you but I knew you were busy..." started Jessica.

"Jessica," said Rachel, "that's a lie. I asked you twice did Finn know I was here. You just didn't bother to let him know." She then turned to Finn. "Finn, I've been sitting in that lobby for 15 minutes. I knew you had told me to be here at 1:00 and she wouldn't let me go back to your said you were busy."

They both turned to Jessica. "Dr. Hudson," said Jessica, "I am so sorry. I thought you were busy and that she was just here to go to lunch with you."

"Jessica," said Finn, walking up to her desk, "it is not your job nor your responsibility to decide who can see me and when. We have a 1:45 lunch reservation and because of you we have to hurry." He then turned to Rachel, "I'm going to get my things and then we can leave. I am so sorry about this, Rachel. I'm going to do what I should have done weeks ago. He then turned to Jessica. "I don't have time to talk to you now but be in my office first thing Monday morning, do you hear me Jessica?"

She looked down, "Yes, Sir."

He then walked hastily down the hall towards his office, returning quickly and leaving on the elevator with Rachel. Jessica ran to the bathroom crying, knowing that her time at this office was coming to an end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rachel, again, I am so sorry about Jessica. I knew I should have gotten rid of her before. I can't have her little schoolgirl crush on me and her ridiculous jealousy of you interfere with my professional or personal life. Enough. Next week, she's gone."

"I see that now, Finn. We just barely made our reservations on time." Rachel reached across the table and cupped Finn's face with her hand, trying to calm him down. "Thanks, by the way, this place is lovely."

"Anything for you, Rachel." Finn then took a deep breath. "So, I brought you here because this is a celebration, of sorts."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Really?" Her heart started beating against her chest.

"Yes." He reached inside his suit pocket and pulled out a thick blue-covered stack of folded papers. "You know how the last month or so I've had to run back and forth to Raleigh for meetings?"

"Yes, it was starting to get to be quite often. Does that and those papers you have in your hand have anything to do with your surprise for me?" asked Rachel.

"Yes. I just want to say, Rachel, I love you so, so much. But I felt that I couldn't be completely yours until I did this." He then handed the papers to her.

Rachel unfolded them and noticed that they were some type of legal documents. After skimming over the papers her eyes widen, "Finn? Is this what I think it is?"

He nodded, "Yes, babe. I am officially single now. Those are my final divorce papers."

Rachel stood up and moved over to sit beside him. "Oh, Finn, I am so happy for you." She then kissed him softly. "And I know there is some sadness there to. This represents the end of a life you thought you would have. And I know you think it's somewhat of a stain on your past but it's not, baby. It's not." She then kissed him again, lightly. "You realized that what you and her had was not working and you both bravely moved on. I am so proud of you and it's okay to be a little sad." She noticed a little sadness in his eyes. "But I promise you babe, what _we_ have now is strong, it's endearing and baby it's forever." She then laid her head on his shoulder.

"Rachel," Finn said, lifting her head up to meet his eyes, "I love you so very much. I promise you now, this is it for me. You are my very best friend. You are the love of my life. These last months have been the most wonderful times of my 34 years. I look forward to our future time together. I adore you." With that, he captured her lips in the most tender kiss Rachel had ever felt. They soon left the restaurant to finish making out at her apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After discussing his situation with Jessica among his colleagues at the VA Center, they agreed with his firing of Jessica. He was responsible for hiring her replacement, as the lead doctor on the floor. So, that's how Finn found himself sitting at his computer perusing temporary employment agencies looking for a temp to replace Jessica starting tomorrow. After calling a highly recommended agency they said they would send over a replacement temp starting tomorrow until they found a permanent receptionist. He had talked it over with Rachel and they had decided that they wanted a middle-aged person so that the previous problems could be avoided. He smiled remembering what Rachel had said over the weekend:

"_Finn, let's face it. You are a very, very attractive man. Half the women in _

_that damn building has the hots for you!" _

"_But I only want one woman, Rach. That crap doesn't matter to me."___

"_I know, Finn. I trust you but see what happened with Jessica. If you replace _

_her with another drooling young woman, you are going to end up in the same predicament."_

So, Finn had requested a middle-aged, married person, male or female didn't matter. He had asked Jessica to come to his office in a half-hour. He had an hour before his next patient so he decided to catch up on his email. After scrolling through a bunch of spam and in-services offers he saw that he had email from Rachel:

Rachelb98 :_ Hi, my Finn. This is a personal invitation _

_for a date with me on Saturday. I will pick you up at your place at 6PM sharp._

_Wear something casual - dress jeans and that black pullover V-neck sweater I_

_love you in perhaps, maybe you'll get super lucky ;)_

_RSVP by tomorrow, 3PM. Love you more, Rachel _

Finn smiled. They had gone back and forth over the weekend about who loved who the most and Rachel always felt like she had to one up him. So she ended the discussion with 'well, Finn, I love you more.' Then she pushed him back on the couch and smothered him with hot kisses and he just left it at that. He quickly typed a reply to her email:

Finnsemperfi _**:**__ Ms. Berry, I would be overjoyed to join_

_you on Saturday. I'll be ready at 5:59pm sharp with my pullover on. And _

_please wear those jeans and that blue blouse I love and I promise I_

_won't keep my hands off of you. Ditto, Finn_

He smiled and closed out of his email as he heard a knock at his door. "Come in, Jessica," he said looking up.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Jessica asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes. Have a seat." After she sat down, Finn came around his desk, leaning back on the front of it. "I think you know what this is about." She nodded, looking down at the floor. "Jessica, you have crossed the line. I have tolerated your behavior in the past but what you did Friday was unprofessional and directly against what I had asked you to do."

"But Dr. Hudson, I thought you were busy and Ms. Berry always..."

"No, Jessica," Finn interrupted firmly, "I distinctly told you to have Ms. Berry to come right back to my office when she arrived. But what did you do? You had her waiting in the lobby because you don't like her. It is NOT your job to decided who I see and when. I am flattered by your attraction to me but it is not reciprocated. Rachel is my girlfriend and I love her very much." He knew that would hurt her when he said that but he was too through with Jessica and her behavior. "You interfered in my plans with her and I will NOT have that. You are rude to her on the phone and in person. You have put her on hold unnecessarily. You approach her at lunch..." Jessica then looks up. "Yes, I know about those times, Jessica. Look, you are not my wife, you are not my girlfriend, you are not even my friend. Rachel is who I'm with and hope to be with forever. I am not going to put up with an employee trying to sabotage my relationships. So, after today, your services are no longer needed here."

She looked at him, surprised. "But Dr. Hudson, those aren't grounds to dismiss me. I have always been professional. I have never let my personal feelings interfere with my job."

"Yes you have. Friday. Look, I'm not discussing this any further. I have discussed this with the other doctors and they have agreed with my decision. So, good luck finding another job. I suggest you do_ not_ put me down as a reference, though. I will only give them the truth. Goodbye, Jessica, and close my door on your way out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel walked up to Finn's apartment door and rang the doorbell. She hoped he liked her surprise plans for their date. She had worked hard to set everything up. He opened the door and looked at her from head to toe, taking in the woman in front of him. "Rachel, you look beautiful." He then kissed her lightly on the lips and brought her in for a hug.

"HI, Finn," said Rachel, a little shy all of a sudden. "Wow! You looking pretty good yourself. Ready to go?"

"Yeah," he said, pulling the door closed and locking it. He then put his arm around her shoulder as they headed for the parking lot. "So, where are we going, Ms. Berry?"

"Well," she said, opening her car door as they both climbed in. Finn had to push his seat all the way back. Rachel's car really was too small for him. She then handed Finn the tickets that she had bought for them.

"Rachel! Finn exclaimed, reading what the tickets said: '_An Evening Under The Stars With Michael Buble'_! Rachel! Oh Babe."

"And Finn, Special guest is non other than Chris Botti on trumpet. Chris Botti _and _Michael Buble'! Do you like it, Finn?"

"Oh, Rachel, I love it! This is so nice." He then leaned over and kissed her passionately. "Thank you, thank you. You are something special, you know that Rachel?" He gave her another kiss.

Rachel then pulled back, catching her breath. "Uh, let's head out before I drag you back into that apartment and tear your clothes off of you, Dr. Hudson." They laughed as they headed for the Raleigh Concert Amphitheatre.

It was just a quick 8 mile drive and they soon arrived at the outdoor venue. Pulling into the parking lot, Rachel got out of the car and headed to the back of her car, unlocking the trunk. "What you got in there, Rach?" asked Finn.

Opening the truck, she reached in and removed a large plaid blanket with a matching picnic basket. "It's a picnic concert. I packed us a little something to share as we listen. Ready?" she asked, clasping hands with him.

Finn smiled down at her. He really loved her. Now that he was with Rachel, all of his days were so much more fulfilling. "Oh, Rachel, in case I forget to tell you later, thank you baby." He tightened his arm around her, pulling her in closer and she smiled back up at him. Now that he was divorced, he wanted to really make sure she was as happy as she made him. He had learned from his past relationship mistakes. He was going to make sure she knew how much he loved her, everyday.

They headed toward a spot close to the stage and spread out their blanket. Rachel sat down between Finn's legs, leaning back against him. He leaned down and kissed her head. "You remembered that Michael Buble' is one of my favorites."

"Yes, and when I saw that he was appearing with one of _my_ favorite jazz musicians, I had to get tickets. You do know that Chris Botti is one of the smoothest, sexiest trumpet players there is?"

"I don't know about sexy but I do know that I love that song he does with Michael. What is it?" Finn put his finger up to his chin, thinking.

Rachel leans forward and removes the wine and plastic cups from the basket, handing the bottle to Finn to open with the opener. "Are you talking about '_**A Song For You**_'?"

"Yeah, that's it. I hope they do that one," said Finn, opening the win and pouring some into Rachel's cup.

"Pretty sure they will since that's their biggest collaboration," said Rachel, taking a sip of her wine. They looked around as the place started filling up, noticing the huge grounds were now covered with multi-colored blankets, some with families, most with couples.

Near them were a group of giggling college-aged girls who probably came, Rachel noted, because Michael Buble' had a large following of female fans that had a habit of throwing keys and unmentionables up on the stage at him. Looking back at the man she was with, Rachel knew Buble' couldn't hold a candle to the man who she was sharing _her_ blanket with.

They sat on their blanket in each others arms as the concert was coming to an end. They were finishing up the last of the wine as Michael Buble' came to the mic for the last time. "_**I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight. It is so lovely to look out across this beautiful piece of Raleigh, North Carolina landscape and see so many lovers, family and friends. So with this being the last song, I want to say thanks again and this is 'A Song For You'."**_

As the opening music started, Finn hugged Rachel a little tighter and whispered in her ear "Thank you so much Babe. I love you." He then kissed her temple as they swayed to the sweet trumpet of Chris Botti and the amazing silky vocals of Michael Buble'.

As the song ended, Michael Buble' thanked Chris Botti, the band and the crowd and left the stage. Finn gathered up their basket and blanket as the crowd headed for their vehicles. Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's waist as they slowly left the concert area. "So, Ms. Berry, shall we head home?"

"Well Finn, we finished off almost two complete bottles of wine. I don't think either of us should be driving. So I've called a taxi to take us to our destination for the night." she said, smiling up at Finn.

"Oh, are you kidnapping me?" asked Finn, smiling down at her.

"Yes. Until Sunday noon, you are all mine, Dr. Hudson." She then looked up. "Oh, there's our taxi now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The taxi pulled up to a luxurious Hilton Garden Inn. After paying the taxi,, they headed to the reservation desk. "Hi," said the attendant. "Welcome to the Hilton Garden Inn. How can I help you?"

Rachel spoke up. " Yes. I have reservations. Rachel Berry?" The young man smiled at Rachel, a little too long as far as Finn was concerned. Finn cleared his throat and gave the guy a look. His eyes then shifted to his computer screen as he typed in Rachel's name.

"Uh, yes. Ms. Berry, King Bed Deluxe Suite, 2 nights." Rachel nodded as the man gave her another longing look. "Ms. Berry, I need to see your driver's license and the credit card you would like to use." At this time, Finn decided he needed to rest his arm across Rachel's shoulder as he pulled her into him.

Finishing up, the attendant handed Rachel her card, license and two key cards. "You and your guest are in room 216. Elevators are to your left. Our restaurant is open from 6am- 10:30 for breakfast, 12-3 for lunch, then 5-10 for supper. Fill free to use our bar which is open daily from 3pm-2am. Tomorrow night we have a live band..."

Finn then interrupted him, "Thanks, we got it." He then gave the guy a stare and guided Rachel toward the elevators. As the doors closed Finn turned to Rachel. "Hmm. What is it about you and elevators?" He then leaned down and kissed her.

Just when things started heating up, the doors opened to their floor. "Great," moaned Rachel as they left the elevator. Rachel opened the door to their room as Finn sat their things on the chair.

"Are you hungry, Rach?"

"Not now but I'm sure I will be later on." She then pulled Finn into her. "We can order later. I've got plans for you, Dr. Hudson," pulling his head down, she pressed his lips against hers.

Finn felt her mouth open as his tongue entered her mouth, probing, exploring, tasting. Finn felt himself becoming very hard, pressing his erection against her. He had never wanted anyone more than he wanted this tiny woman. "Rachel," he said as they broke the kiss to breathe. He then buried his face into her neck, taking in the smell of her. Lavender and vanilla.

Rachel guided them toward the bed. That kiss had left her warm all over, a fire burning in her core, burning with desire for Finn. As they laid back on the bed, Rachel felt her body trembling, trembling with need for this wonderful man. Now that they both were free, they could give themselves to each other completely, no restraints.

Rachel started pulling Finn's sweater over his head, followed by his t shirt. Finn unbuttoned her blouse pulling it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He then kissed her again, moving to her neck as he bit down gently on her smooth olive skin, soothing the spot with his tongue and lips. Rachel let out a moan. She needed him so badly. "Finn, please. I need you to make love to me." Rachel felt her body trembling with the heat of desire for him. Finn finished undressing Rachel, unsnapping and removing her bra. She then lay back on the bed, lifting her hips as he slowly pulled her panties down, removing them and throwing them in the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He then admired her completely nude body as she lay sprawled out on the cream colored sheets.

He quickly removed his jeans and boxers then kneeled between Rachel's legs. He noticed Rachel's eyes widen as she stared at his enormous erection. "Rachel are you still okay with this?" he asked as he saw the concern in her eyes.

"Yes, oh yes Finn. It's just...it's been a while and you are, you're kinda blessed down there." Rachel says, smiling.

"Well, yeah," Finn said, blushing a little. "But I am a big man, Rach and if you have changed..."

"Oh, no, no way. I'm very sure." Finn then froze suddenly." Rachel reached up and cupped his face. "What's wrong Finn? I haven't changed my mind. Have you?"

He shook his head. "No, no. That's not it. I have to get a condom out of my pocket." He moved to sit up. "It's not that I was expecting this to happen or anything but I thought I'd better bring some just in case."

"No, you don't have to," said Rachel. He looked down at her questioningly. "I'm on the pill, Finn. It's fine. I trust you and you can trust me."

Finn then relaxed, laying back on top of Rachel and he kissed her deeply. He kissed her neck and then sucked on the area behind her ear, moving down to her breast as he kissed each one before looking down at Rachel, his eyes filled with desire and passion. "I love you, Rachel. I want to show you how much, baby."

"I want you so badly, Finn. Please Finn," Rachel said, trembling with desire, opening her legs farther for him. He then captured her lips again in a heated, passionate kiss as he guided himself between her folds. He then looked her in the eyes as he pushes into her slowly. Rachel tenses up at first because Finn is so big. He stops after he is in completely, allowing her time to adjust and relax.

"Oh, god, Rachel," Finn gasps. "You are so tight. Baby, I want to love you. Relax. I'll take it slow." He then kisses her gently. He feels her slowly relaxing as he gently glides in and out of her. It has been a long time for Finn, too and he knows he's not going to last long this first time with Rachel. "Oh, Rachel. Baby you feel so good. I love you so much," he whispers in her ear and he makes love to her.

Rachel has never felt this way before. Finn is so gentle but fills her up so completely. With each thrust of his rhythmic movements, she feels herself getting closer and closer to her release. "My god, Finn! Oh, I love you so much!"

When Finn hears this, he can feel the fire in his stomach growing as he starts picking up his pace, with each stroke sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. He knows he is trembling, sweating trying to last as long as he can to bring Rachel with him.

Soon Rachel can feel her release coming as a fire has been building from the pit of her stomach down to her core. She has never felt this way, never has a man ever caused this type of feeling in her. As she feels herself clamping down on Finn she yells out his name as she digs her fingernails into his buttocks to make him go deeper. "Awwww! Finnn!"

As Rachel reached her orgasm, Finn knew he couldn't hold out any longer. "Rachel, baby. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I can't...Oh, baby, oh my baby!" Finn then emptied deep within her as the waves of his orgasm and hers overtook him.

After riding out the last of it, he then rested on top of her, being careful not to put all of his weight on her. Supporting himself with his elbows, he looked deep into her eyes. "Hey,you." he said, smiling and breathing heavy.

She smiled up at him. "Hey," she answered, reaching up and wiping sweat off his brow. He then rolled off of her, collapsing onto his back. He gathered her into his weak arms as they both closed their eyes, trying to calm their bodies tremors. "Damn that was good!" cried Rachel.

Finn then turned to look at her. "Not too bad on this end, either." They both laughed. He then reached down and gathered the sheets up over them. Pulling Rachel in to him, they both slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, snuggled together with smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Glee characters, songs belong to the singers and songwriters_

A/N: Songs used in the chapter:___**Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy by Big&Rich, Feels Like Love by Vince Gill, **__**and We Both Know by **__**Gavin Degraw/**__**Colbie Caillat**__**. **_

Good stuff. Take a listen to them.

**Chapter 6**

Rachel opened her eyes, trying to focus on the picture on the opposite wall. '_She didn't have a picture like that in her apartment__'_, she thought to herself. She then looked down at the sheets covering her. She was naked. Then, with a smile, she remembered where she was and who she was with. She turned slightly in the large arm that was wrapped around her waist. _Finn. Her Finn_. Her wonderful, sweet boyfriend. The man she loved so much and who had made love to her most of the night.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. He looked so adorable lying there sleeping. She lightly ran her fingers across the dusting of freckles on his cheek and nose. Not being able to resist, she lightly pressed her lips to his. She laughed silently as he scrunched his nose and turned onto his back. Watching him lying there, Rachel got an idea. She straddled his hips, leaning over and planting light kisses to his his face and neck. She started pressing herself against his growing erection.

She noticed a smile creep across Finn's face. Never opening his eyes, he asked, "Are you molesting me in my sleep, Ms. Berry?"

"No, Dr. Hudson. I just need you to check my temperature," she replied as she raised up and then slid down onto his now firm erection.

Moaning, Finn said, "I'm not that kind of doctor but I'll see what I can do." He then grabbed Rachel's hips as he thrust up into her until they both came together.

After another round in the shower, Finn and Rachel finally got dressed and were sitting in the hotel's restaurant eating breakfast. "So, Rachel," said Finn between bites of egg, "how long have you played the cello?"

"Well, I started lessons when I was 12," answered Rachel.

"Why the cello, though?"

"It has always fascinated me," replied Rachel, swallowing her bite of toast. "My second grade class came here, actually, to Raleigh to see a performance by the North Carolina Symphony. I immediately focused in on the cello. I always thought it was so beautiful and the cellists looked so gracefully. I knew then I had to learn to play it."

"I can see the passion you have for it," said Finn. "I could see it at your group's concert. Never give it up, please? I love seeing you play."

Shaking her head, she responded, "I won't. It's so relaxing. A great tension reliever." She then looked up at him. "What about you, Finn? What's your passion? What do you do to relax?" She reached over and held his free hand. She didn't know why but she just felt the need to always touch some part of him, to feel him near.

"Well," he said in a low voice, looking around playfully. "Not many people know this but I love old classic vinyl records."

"Really?" she asks.

He nods. "Yes. I have a huge collection of LPs, 45's. Kids these days don't even know what the hell I'm talking about." He stared at Rachel.

"Finn," she said, "I'm 28. I know what an LP and a 45 is. We listened to a lot of them in my cello classes. Please continue old man."

"I very proud of my collection. I have all of the Jackson Five's LPs, Three Dog Night, Chicago, Journey-my parents favorite by the way," he said proudly.

"How did you get into such old groups?"

"Well, my Mom and Dad used to play their music around the house on this old stereo we kept in the living room. They would do the old dances from when they were dating like the Cabbage Patch, The Snake, Hammer." Rachel is really laughing now. At first my sister and I would just watch and laugh but soon we joined in." He smiled at the memories.

"Then, my Dad would play these cassettes in the car on road trips and we would sing along," his eyes glistening with the memories. "I just got attached to the music and a lot of the lyrics."

"Oh Finn, that sounds like so much fun!" said Rachel.

"Oh, it was, it was. There was this record store in our neighborhood in Pennsylvania that sold vinyls so I would save up my allowance and started buying them, adding more and more to my collection. Now I have this huge collection. I still search for rare ones on Ebay."

"So, do you have something to play them on?"

"No, not now. My Dad gave me our old stereo from home but it stopped working about a year ago and I can't find the parts to repair it," he said sadly.

"Awww. That's too bad Finn. But I'd like to see your collection when I come over again. Where do you keep it? I hadn't seen them around your place."

"They're there. I keep them is several storage boxes at the top of my closet. I'll take them down when we start packing for the move and we can look through them."

Finn then looked up at the wait staff, standing at the counter, staring at them. "Oh, they are waiting for us to leave so they can set up for lunch." They then went to the register, paid their bill and then they stepped outside of the hotel.

"Well, we need to call a taxi and go pick up your car, Rach."

"I'm on it" she said pulling out her cell.

As she called, Finn walked down the sidewalk and looked up at the entrance to the nightclub. _**'**__**Umm, **__**C**__**LUB**__** S**__**OLAS**__**. Might be a good place to go tonight**__**,**_' Finn thought.

Rachel came up behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Oh look Finn. _'Country Western Night. Line dancing_!" she read.

"Uh, Rach. I like a pretty large genre of music but country?"

"Finn. A lot of country music is good now. They have gotten away from the banjos and steel guitars sound. Not a lot of that crying-in-your-beer-crap either. It's a lot of ballads and dance songs now." She started jumping up and down. "Let's go tonight, please?" She looked up at him, pleading.

"Well, okay but it says _'wear your best western attire__'_. All we've got are these clothes," he said, looking down at his jeans and Nikes. "Oh, there's our taxi."

They slid into the backseat and told the driver where to go. She then turned to Finn, "We can go shopping for outfits while we're out, Finn," Rachel said, excited.

"Oh, great," said Finn, "Always wanted a pair of steel toed cowboy boots in my closet. Yee Hah!"

"Oh, stop your whining. It'll be fun. And wooo," exclaimed Rachel excitedly, "I get to use my steps I learned in class."

"Another one of your random classes, Rach?"

"Well, yeah," she confessed. "Me and Clarice and a few of the others ladies in our department took line dance lessons. And the two-step."

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

"Oh, Finn. You'll see." She smiled widely and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, gonna take alot of shots of whiskey to enjoy this," said Finn, not looking forward to 'kickin n a grinnin' all night.

They arrived at the amphitheater parking lot. Climbing into Rachel car, they sit there briefly, deciding on what they wanted to do. Finn then got an idea. "I'm going to call Travis and see if he and Brenda want to join us tonight."

"That would be great, Finn. I've only met Travis that one time I picked you up from the gym." Turns out, Travis and Brenda loved country line dancing and had matching outfits, which Finn found hard to believe. Travis was from New Jersey, a pretty urban state. But anyway, they said they would meet them in the hotel lobby at 9.

Rachel and Finn decided to spend the rest of the morning touring the state capitol and then

had lunch at a downtown sidewalk cafe. Then they headed to the mall which held a huge

Western Outfitters store. Finn ended up buying a blue plaid shirt, a bolo tie, a belt with a

large ram's head on the buckle, and black cowboy boots. He refused the hat Rachel tried

to get him to buy. "No, not messing up my hair, Rach."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Finn, your hair is messy, always." Reaching up

running her fingers through it, she says, "one of the things that makes you so damn

sexy. Rachel bought a denim tank top trimmed in pink lace that said 'Country Tees' on the

front, a dark denim skirt with a silver belt and the cutest little pink cowgirl boots with

silver heels and trim. She also bought a cowgirl hat that Finn loved on her.

All set for their night at the club, they went to their room for a nap (after a quick round of

lovemaking). After waking up, they dressed in their new western outfits and headed for

the restaurant for a quiet dinner before meeting Travis and Brenda in the lobby of the

hotel.

"Well, don't you two cowpokes look all spiffy," teased Brenda.

"Well, thank you, Ma'am." laughed Finn. He reintroduced Rachel to the couple, this time

as his girlfriend as they headed to the club. They soon spotted an empty booth in the back

corner. They ordered drinks and attempted to talk over the music.

"Oh hell, Brenda," shouted Travis. "Let's go two step. This is a good song."

"I need a little more to drink. I want to loosen up enough to line dance with Rachel,"

Brenda. "Rachel, do you know the two-step?"

"She's been taking lesson. Get out there, Babe. Show me what you can do," said Finn,

encouragingly.

"Travis, mind taking a rookie on the dance floor?" asked Rachel.

"My pleasure, Rachel." He stood up and guided Rachel to the dance floor. They started

Gliding across the dance floor to "_**Feels Like Love**_." Rachel really looked good on

the dance floor, smiling back at Finn each time they came around to their table.

"She's a cute little thing, Finn," said Brenda, sipping on her beer.

"Thank you. She's my life now. She means a lot to me," Finn confessed, looking at

Rachel proudly on the dance floor.

"Finn," Brenda shouted, "I know you don't want to talk about business but I just want

to tell you I sent you an email about the closing. You can read it when to get back to

home. It's next week."

"Next week?"

"Yeah. It's here in Raleigh at your lawyer's office. I sent you the date and time.

Congratulations."

Finn smiled at her as they clinked beer bottles just as Travis and Rachel came by to

their booth.

"Hey, baby. How did I do?" Rachel asked, tucking herself under Finn's arm.

He kissed her lightly on the lips. "You looked fantastic. You didn't look like a rookie

at all." He then turned to Travis. "So, that's what the hell a two-step is, heh?"

"Yeah and we are all going out there later just to fuck around." Finn's eyes got

bigger. He knew he'd never get the hang of any of the dances he saw out there,

especially in those hard-ass boots he had on.

At this time Brenda stood up and grabbed Rachel's arm. "Come on Rachel, let's go find a

spot on the floor. Perfect line dance song. Finn tells me you can line dance."

"Yeah, a little. I took lesson but don't be shocked. I'm not very good."

"Oh, everybody here is way past drunk so it won't matter. Come on," Brenda continued,

pulling Rachel to the center of the dance floor as '_**Last Name**_' blasted throughout the club.

"This is the perfect song."

They found a place on the dance floor and soon Rachel started really getting into the

music. She looked over at Finn and winked as she turned slowly, exaggerating her hip

throws. She then tipped her hat toward Finn as the singers and the crowd yelled, 'Save a

horse, ride a cowboy!' as the crowd went wild.

Travis watched Finn and Rachel looking at each other. "So, she's really sweet, Finn. And

looks like she's crazy about you."

"Yeah. We really are good together," Finn replied without looking away from Rachel.

He then turned toward Travis. "I really love her, Travis. I think she is what I've been

searching for all along. You know that saying 'I found what I didn't even know what I was

searching for?' That's her," Finn said, nodding his head toward Rachel.

"I'm am so happy for you, man. You deserve it. You went through a lot. Overseas and

with, you know, your marriage and divorce."

Finn smiled and then turned back to see Rachel being intentionally bumped up against by

a guy in a cowboy hat. Rachel turned and rolled her eyes at him but continued dancing.

Then Finn noticed he put his hands around her waist. As she tried to pry them lose, Finn

stood up and headed for the dance floor. He walked up to the guy and pulled his arm off of

Rachel. "Excuse me Bud. Private property. Hands off."

"I think she can talk for herself, Fella," said the guy with slurred speech.

"Look," said Rachel, angrily, "Leave me alone, you creep. I'm with him."

"Like I said, go away," said Finn, towering over the drunk man.

The guy then raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. More fish in this here sea." Then

he walked off, mumbling.

Finn put his arm around Rachel. "You okay, babe?" asked Finn.

"Yeah. Can't even enjoy yourself without some drunken creep thinking he can put his

hands all over you." She shivered.

"You okay?" asked Brenda when she noticed Finn on the dance floor.

"Yeah. Some guy thought he could hit on her. Come on, let's sit back down," said Finn,

leading them back to their both. He pulled her in tighter to him and kissed her temple as

As they sat down. "Let's finished our drinks."

They sat talking and laughing as Finn and Travis told stories about being in the service.

They got Finn on the dance floor a few times after a few shots of whiskey and more beers.

He felt pretty comfortable because he and Rachel were pretty tipsy and the dance floor

Was so crowded, no one paid attention to his poor attempts at line dancing.

Then a slow song played with Rachel getting Finn to follow her to the dance floor. He

gathered her into his arms as "_**We Both Know**_" played.

'_**They all say it  
><strong>____**All the ones who made it  
><strong>____**Once you find the one you claim it  
><strong>____**But you're gonna have to fight**__**'**__****_

_** '**__**When I think back  
><strong>____**The things that threw us off track  
><strong>____**We handled like a heart attack  
><strong>____**Cause we didn't see the light**__**'**__****_

__Rachel looks up at Finn and see's the love and dedication in his eyes. "Finn, I love you

so, so much. I'm so glad I found you." She then reaches up and pulls his head down and

kisses him passionately. Finn returns the kiss, expressing in it how much he cares for

this little browned-eyed woman of his.

'_**We both**__** k**__**now**_

_**Our**__** o**__**wn limitations  
><strong>____**And that's why we're strong  
><strong>____**Now that we've  
><strong>____**Spent some time apart  
><strong>____**We're leading each other  
><strong>____**Out of the dark  
><strong>____**Cause we both know**__**'**__****_

_** '**__**From this moment  
><strong>____**Forget what we were scared of  
><strong>____**Say we're never giving up  
><strong>____**Say you'll always try to be my  
><strong>____**Helping hand  
><strong>____**Try to be the one who understands  
><strong>____**When things don't go as you plan  
><strong>____**But we're still worth it all**__**'**___

'_**We're leading each other  
><strong>____**Out of the dark  
><strong>____**Cause we both know  
><strong>____**We both know**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Waking up Sunday morning, Rachel and Finn showered together. After getting dressed, they checked out of the hotel and ate breakfast. Then they were on the highway headed back to Chapel Hill.

"Rachel, hold up. Take the next exit."

"Why, Finn? I'm..."

"Just trust me Rach. Take this exit, please?" She couldn't resist him so she did as he requested. Following his directions they ended up in the grass parking lot of a huge Farmers'/Flea Market.

"Finn," whined Rachel. "I'm tired from last night's dancing and, and you know," looking at him lovingly.

"Rachel, you were the one that kept saying, '_**I wanna do it again, Finn. Let's do it again**__,_ _**Finn'**_," he said, imitating Rachel's voice.

She hit him playfully on the arm. "I did not," she said as they climbed out of the car. "Besides, this morning was your idea. _'__**One for the road, Rach.**__**Come on the soreness will go away**__'_." They then looked at each other and exploded with laughter. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they made their way through the rows of tables and booths.

"This is one of the many things I love about North Carolina," said Finn, looking through the crowd. "You can find all of this nice shit at these humongous flea markets. It's like a giant attic sale." Rachel just laughed, seeing him so excited over such simple things.

"Oh, Rach, tell you what. Let's split up cause I know you want to go look at those boring vegetables and fruit and stuff."

"Finn!"

"I know babe but I wanna look through some stuff at the leather shop over there for Christmas gifts for the family and some friends. Okay?" She agreed so they headed in different directions, deciding to me up at the hot dog vendor by the parking lot in one hour. Finn ended up finding gifts for a lot of the people on his lists, even though Christmas was some months away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel dropped Finn off at his apartment after a long deep goodbye kiss. It will be the first time they have been separated in over 48 hours. She would miss him but they both were exhausted and needed eight uninterrupted hours of sleep. Work tomorrow.

She opened her door, dragging her dirty clothes, blanket and picnic basket in and dropping everything in the hallway. Changing into her sleep shorts and t shirt, she buried herself into her pillows and comforter. She grabbed her cell and sent a quick text to Clarice:

_**'Home. Had a wonderful 2 days with him. Signed, sealed and delivered :-) Will tell u**__**.**_

_**all about it tomorrow. Gettin much needed sleep ;) -Rachel**_

Then she thought of Finn. She could smell his 'Finn scent' on her skin and pillows. Smiling, she sent him a text:

_**'Home and tucked in,baby. So tired. Goodnight. Love you so much and miss you. See **___

_**you tomorrow-Rachel **_

She checked her alarm and just as she turned out her lamp, her phone lit up vibrating with an incoming text. Smiling, she opened it:

_**'Miss you too. Lying in this big bed wishing I had you wrapped up in my arms. **_

_**Goodnight Rach, love you too, Babe - Finn**_

Rachel turned over in bed, hugging her 'Finn pillow', realizing she was so happy, so lucky, and so in love with one Finn Hudson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxc

Finn finally got a break from his unusually heavy-scheduled Monday patient load. He needed to remind the new receptionist to schedule fewer patients on Mondays and Fridays. Since he was with Rachel now, his social life had picked up quite a bit. No more burying himself into his patient load, working 10-12 hours,five days a week. That pace was neither good for him or his patients.

Checking his email as he took a coffee break, he noticed that he had the email from Brenda, his real estate agent. His closing was scheduled for next Thursday at 10:00am in his lawyer office in Raleigh._ Yes! Finally!_ He quickly shot Brenda a reply, acknowledging he would be there, bringing Rachel of course. He then had his receptionist clear his schedule for next Thursday. He wanted to take Rachel out to lunch afterwards to celebrate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel sat across from Clarice in the office break room. They had taken their break a little later than usual, making sure the room was empty.

They were trying out a new brand of cheesecake yogurt that Rachel had picked up at the grocer. "I don't know about this Rachel," said Clarice, frowning.

"But I like it. You're just not a fan of yogurt," said Rachel, putting another spoonful in her mouth.

"No, not a fan of spoiled milk, neither. But I thought the name 'cheesecake' would at least taste like a dessert." Clarice dropped her spoon in the container and pushed it to the side.

Rachel laughed. "You sound like Finn. He will not touch yogurt. He says it tastes like lumpy soured milk. He frowns up every time I eat it." They both laughed.

"Getting back to your weekend with Finn, what happened after you left the concert?"

"Well, we took a taxi to the hotel and as soon as we got in the room, I jumped him." Rachel blushed.

Clarice's mouth flew open. "Oh my, Rachel! You finally gave in to the force." Rachel hit Clarice playfully on the arm. "So, Ms. Hot Butt," continued Clarice, "how was it, how big is it, and is he as good in bed as he looks?" Clarice asked in rapid secession.

"Whoa! One at a time. First - he is huge. Scared the shit out of me at first," Rachel whispered.

Clarice's eyes got big and then she let out a loud belly laugh. "Rachel! Oh my goodness! You are so crazy!" They both laughed again. "And", said Clarice, encouraging her to continue.

"Anddd..." Rachel drew it out, "he had me seeing stars, my toes curled up and he had me pulling my _own_ hair out."

Clarice's hands flew up to her mouth in shock. "Rachel, that good, heh?"

"Clarice, that's not the half of it. And it wasn't just the first time, either. It was each and every time. I have never ever felt anything that good in my life. Whew!"

"Damn, girl!" They hi-fived each other. "See, that's what I'm looking for. I want a man that makes me feel like that.

"Clarice, girl. I am never gonna let that man get away. That man is as good in bed as he is hot as hell!" They laugh again. "I have never had such a wonderful time."

"I am so happy for you. Oh, how is that sinus infection? Sounds like it didn't bother you over the weekend."

"No problem," said Rachel. "That Z-pack that doctor put me on knocked it right out. I took my last one this morning." Just as she was about to tell her about the nightclub, her

cell went off. She noticed it was Finn calling and stood up, heading toward her office. Clarice waved her off, indicating she would discard their trash.

"Hey, Finn."

"_Hi, Rach. How's your morning going_?"

"Well, Clarice and I just finished our break. I was telling her about our weekend."

"_O__h? Do I want to know how that went?_" asked Finn.

Rachel laughed. "Well, just know that there was a lot of '_Finn_' and '_love_' and..."

"_I get the picture_," Finn said, chuckling. "_Well, what I was calling about is I received an email from Brenda__and the clos__ing__ is confirmed for next Thursday at10:00 am in Raleigh_."

"Oh, Finn, I'm so happy for you. I absolutely love that place."

"_I know, Babe. And, I want you to go with me, for moral supp__o__rt_."

"You do?"

"_Of course, Rachel__. Y__ou __are the one that __really picked it out and you are very important to me. You are a big part of my life now and I want to share this milestone with you_."

"Oh, Finn. I would be honored," she said with tears in her voice.

"_So, clear your schedule for that day because I want to go out to __lunch__ to celebrate afterwards. Okay_?"

"Okay, Finn. I love you."

"_I love you,too. See you at lunch. By_e."

Rachel and Finn didn't see much of each other until the weekend. Between his patient load and her high volume of research data they only saw each other at lunch a few times. They spent that weekend packing his things for the move next Friday to his condo. He had hired movers but he wanted to pack most of his personal items himself. Travis, Brenda and Clarice were coming over Sunday to help the two of them finish up. Clarice had broken things off with Cameron and was in between boyfriends so she helped Saturday also until Rachel and Finn's PDA ran her off. They just had trouble keeping their hands off each other whenever they were near each other.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Finn escorted Rachel into his lawyer's office and pulled out a chair for her next to him. At the huge conference table. He was nervous, which was unlike him. He had sat in on military negotiations, led combat strategies, talked many a patient out of suicidal situations. But here he sat, preparing to purchase a home, a place that he would hopefully be sharing with the love of his life in the near future and he had butterflies in his stomach. He turned and gave Rachel a weak smile. She must have sensed that he was nervous and reached over and squeezed his hand, probably to stop the tremors. Brenda came in and sat on the other side of Finn.

As the rest of the people came in the room, Finn's lawyer, Dean Davenport, closed the door. After he sat down at the head of the table, he started the introductions. "And, this is your buyer, Marine Colonel Dr. Finn Hudson." (Finn nodded and smiled at the sellers). "And..." Dean drifted off, looking at Finn and Rachel.

Finn decided to break in since Dean wasn't familiar with Rachel. He put his arm around Rachel, stating, "And this is my girlfriend, Rachel Berry. She helped pick out the condo and is here for moral support. I don't make many decisions these days without her." He then turned and smiled at her. Everyone started signing papers and the closing was finished within 20 minutes.

After the final handshakes and congratulations, Finn left the building with Rachel and Brenda. Brenda turned to Finn and Rachel, "Well, congratulations, Finn. I hope you enjoy your new home."

"I think we will." He smiled down at Rachel. "We are headed to lunch. Would you like to join us. Sort of a celebration."

"No, no. I have several showings today. You two enjoy yourselves." She leaned over and hugged Finn and then Rachel. "Bye, Finn. Bye Rachel."

"Bye Brenda and tell Travis we said hello. I'll see him Tuesday for racketball," said Finn as they headed for his truck.

They picked a quaint little Greek restaurant for lunch not far from the law offices. As they ate they fell into a discussion about housewarming plans. "Rachel, I think you need to plan that."

"Why Finn? This is your new home. I can help you with the guest list but you need to have what you want."

"Rachel, I think you would be better at planning something like that. As my girlfriend and someone that is very important to me and my life Babe, I want you to do it."

"Really, Finn?"

"Yes. Hell, you already have your own huge box that you have put your stuff in that was at my apartment. And, by the way, I looked in your box and you, little person, have a lot of my t shirts that went missing," he said, looking at her over his tea glass. "And, half my damn bathroom had your skin care products and hair stuff."

"Finn I do not. And, i didn't steal your old t shirts, Mister. I just accidentally wore them home."

He laughed. "Yeah, right Rach. The other week I accidentally showered in your body wash and the guys at work were sniffing me all day, saying I smelled like flowers."

"Oh, Finn, I'm sorry."

"No, I kinda like it. I like seeing your things around my place. Anyway, we spend all of our weekends either at my place or yours so why not? So I want you to plan away."

Rachel looked at him, smiling. "Thank you, Finn."

"Just, I get veto power over the final guest list and anything else I feel is_ so_ not me. Okay?"

"Okay," agreed Rachel.

She then raised her tea glass. "So, toast to your new place?" He raised his. "May you have only joy and happiness in your new home." They clinked glasses.

"And always filled with laughter and love," said Finn. "We've had enough sadness and tears in our lives. From here on out Rachel, you and me Babe."

She raised her eyebrows between tapping their glasses together again. "I love you, Finn."

"Love you, too, Rachel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel sat in her apartment curled up on her couch watching Safe Haven on her Roku. Finn was out of town for a conference and wouldn't be home for 2 more days. She missed him terribly. He was settled into his new condo and the housewarming was planned for next Saturday.

She closed her eyes, thinking back over the last months that they had been together. She knew that Finn was it for her. She felt things with him that she had never felt with Steven. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, loving him, marriage, children, the whole thing. And he had told her several times that he wanted the same things. She just didn't want them to move too fast since he had only been divorced for 2 months. She wanted him to be absolutely sure this time. She knew what they had was completely different from what he and Carla had and quite differently from that sham of a relationship she had with Steven.

She picked up her planner to doubled check her schedule for next week. _Shit_. She had an appointment Monday with her Ob/Gyn, the same day that Finn was taking off from work to recover from his week long conference. She couldn't cancel the appointment because it was her yearly checkup to renew per birth control prescription. Oh well. She would just have to meet up with him that night, and perhaps, a little mid-week sleepover. Um, the thought sent chills through her body. She missed him like crazy.

Finn laid back on the headboard of his bed in his hotel room in Virginia. It had been a long week of seminars and meetings and he was exhausted, yet couldn't sleep. He turned to look at the picture of Rachel he brought with him, sitting on the table beside his bed. Damn he missed her. This was the longest he had gone without seeing her since they first met. Two more days and he would be home and he was going to wrap her in his arms and kiss her until neither one of them could breathe. Oh Finn, you are turning into one old lovesick sap!

He was startled out of his thought by the ring of his cell. Picking it up he saw that it was Rachel. Smiling, he pressed the answer button. "Hi, Babe." It was quiet except for some sniffling on the other end. "Rachel? Baby what's wrong?"

"_Oh Finn,"_ Rachel cried on the other end. _"I'm sorry. I have been good until tonight."_

"Rachel, what are you talking about?" Finn sat up, fearing Rachel was confessing something he didn't want to hear. His heart began to hurt. "Rachel, baby, tell me what you are talking about?"

"_I miss you, Finn. I can't stand it. I don't know why but all of a sudden I just became so...so overwhelmed. I feel so sad, Finn. I want you to come home." _She then started crying into the phone.

"Baby, come on." Finn tried to console her as best he could. "Two days. Two days, baby. I'll be home. We've made it so far, Rach, we can do this." He could still hear her crying on the other end. He got an idea. "Rachel?"

"_Yeah? I'm sorry, Finn. I know"_ (sniff) _"I sound like a"_ (sniff) _"like a silly teenaged girl but I want you here, Finn. I love you so much."_

"Rachel, I love you, too. But listen, baby. You have a key to my place, remember?"

"_Yes."_

"Well, I want you to take that key. Go over to my place and go into the bedroom."

(Sniff) _"Why Finn?"_

"Well, Rach. Go in there and get one of my t shirts that I know you have in your drawer there. Put it on and lay in our bed. I want you to climb in there and lay on my side. Pull the covers up and then close your eyes and think about me and when we'll be together again. Can you do that Rach?"

"_Yeah. I will._" He could tell she had calmed down.

"And after you do that, Rach, I want you to text me that you'll okay. Then we both can sleep tonight. Okay Baby?"

"_Okay, Finn. I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I just...I just...all of a sudden I was just overwhelmed with this sadness and you weren't here. I love you, Finn."_

"I love you too, Rachel. And I miss you so much. Bye, Baby."

"_Bye Finn. I'll text you_."

Then he heard her disconnect from the call. He settled in bed, closing his eyes, trying to relax. About 20 minutes later, his cell vibrated with an incoming text:

'_**I'm here in our bed now. I have your Marine t shirt on, the brown one. **_

_**Your pillow smells like you. It calms me. Thank you Finn. Goodnight**_

_**Love you more-Rachel**_

He smiled, quickly answering her text. Turning out his light, he closed his eyes knowing that in two days, he would be lying in that bed with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, Rachel. You can sit up and get dressed while I step out," Dr. Simpson, Rachel's Ob/Gyn stated. "I just need to finish up my notes quickly and look over your lab results."

Rachel nodded in agreement. She hated these visits. She felt so vulnerable, exposed and so...so naked. She pulled that skimpy paper sheet up closer to her. "So, I'll be back in a few minutes with your prescription. Do you need anything else?" asked Dr. Simpson, stepping toward the door.

"No, just my prescription."

"Okay. Nice seeing you again, Rachel." He left, closing the door behind him. Rachel used the little over-scented wipes to clean herself up as best she could until she could get home and shower.

Getting redressed, she sat on the chair, putting her shoes on when she heard a knock. Dr. Simpson came in, pulling his stool over so that he was sitting facing Rachel. '_Oh, no._ _Something was wrong_,' Rachel thought as her heart starting pounding. They found cancer on her pap test. Oh this is so serious! She could see it in her doctor's eyes. He never came back in and sat down. _Go ahead, Dr. Simpson, give me my death sentence._ "Rachel, something came up on one of your test."

Rachel knew it. _Give it to me straight up, Dr. Simpson_. "Oh, really? What?" asked Rachel, trying to sound calm.

"Well, Rachel. I can't renew your prescription for your birth control pills."

Tears welled up in her eyes. This is bad. "Why? Did something show up on my pap? It's bad, isn't Dr. Simpson?"

He chuckled. Shaking his head, "No, not really. Not in that way. You are pregnant, Rachel."

Rachel gasped, letting the built up of tears fall. "What? Pregnant? No, no that can't be. I'm on the pill. How can that happen? Are you sure?"

"Rachel, calm down," Dr. Simpson said, placing his hand on her arm. "You are a young, healthy, sexually active woman. This _is _unusual when my patients are on the pill but it's not unheard of. And, our tests are very accurate so I am positive you are pregnant."

"But...but doctor, I was on the pill."

"Yes, and the pill is about 99% reliable in preventing pregnancy. But the other 1% is usually due to human error. Have you taken them as scheduled?"

"Yes. I've never missed. Even when I took a spur of the moment weekend getaway a few weeks ago, I took them _every_ morning. I know because I had to remember to take my antibiotics every day so I took both of them at the same time. Oh, my. How am I going to tell Finn? He is just..."

"Antibiotics? Did you say you were on antibiotics?"

"Yes, I had a bad sinus infection and the doctor at Quickcare put me on a Z-pack. Why?"

asked Rachel.

"Well, Rachel, that explains it. Didn't the doctor tell you of any precautions to take regarding the use of antibiotics?"

"No, but I wasn't really paying that much attention. What harm can they do? I remember he made sure I wasn't allergic but that's it. Why?" Rachel was starting to really get nervous. Not only was she pregnant but she may have caused harm to her baby.

"Well, young lady, that's the 1% error I was talking about. I wish doctors would stop handing out those damn things like candy and especially to young women without telling them the added precautions while taking antibiotics."

"You've lost me, Dr. Simpson."

"Well, Rachel. Antibiotics have a tendency to eliminate the effectiveness of the birth control pills."

"What?" Rachel exclaimed, covering her mouth.

"Yes. While you were taking the antibiotics, you might as well have not taken your birth control pills. It put you at a high risk of getting pregnant, which has happened. They should warn women that they need to use other forms of birth control when on those things." Rachel just sat there, in shock.

"So, Rachel," said Dr. Simpson, standing. "Go home and talk this over with your partner. It's up to you where you want to go from here. But, in the meantime, you need to schedule an appointment for a ultrasound to check on the fetus and get an estimate of how far along you are. When did you have your last period?"

"Well, it was due last week but I hadn't really been concerned about it since I was on the pill." Then Rachel had a horrible thought. "Oh, no, Dr. Simpson! The pills I took won't hurt the baby will it?"

"No, no. That last week of pills while you were waiting for your period are just sugar pills, throw away pills you know. To keep you on schedule. And this real ones that you have taken just gave you and the baby extra hormones. The baby should be just fine."

He then put his hand on her shoulder. "You both should be just fine. And from what you've told me, it sounds like you are about 4 weeks pregnant. Don't forget to make your ultrasound appointment and they'll also make one for you to see me after the ultrasound." He shook her hand, said goodbye and left.

Standing, Rachel was in shock as she opened the door of the exam room and headed to the appointment desk. She stumbled through making her initial ultrasound appointment, placing her appointment card in her purse. She then drove home in a daze.

Sitting at her kitchen table, sipping on some apple juice, she went over her dilemma. _She was pregnant. She was pregnant by Finn._ All because she got a damn sinus infection and stupidly didn't take extra precautions. Oh, god! What was she going to do? She loved Finn with everything she had but their relationship was just growing. They had just gotten out of bad relationships and she didn't want him to feel trapped, forced to be with her because they were going to have a baby. How in the hell did she get in this predicament. She was 28 years old! This only happened to teens.

She needed to talk this over with someone. Someone that knew her. Someone that knew _him_. Someone that would give her honest advice, guidance. Rachel knew who she needed to talk to. Picking up her cell phone, she scrolled through her contacts until she found the person she was looking for. Pressing the call button, she listened until they picked up.

"_Hello_?" came the voice through her phone.

"Hello, how are you doing? This is Rachel. Can we talk?"


	7. Chapter 7

**When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Glee characters, songs belong to the singers and songwriters_

**Chapter 7**

"Andrea?" said Rachel, hesitating a little, trying to control her emotions. "This is Rachel Berry, your brother's girlfriend. We talked on the phone." Rachel took a few deep breaths. She was about to breakdown and just hang up.

"_Rachel? Yes, I know you honey. What's wrong? Is Finn alright?" _Andrea was starting to get scared.

"Yeah, yeah he's fine. That's not what I'm calling about. Everybody's fine." There was a slight pause. "Oh, Andrea! I think I have messed up. Messed up so badly..." Rachel started crying and couldn't finish.

"_Rachel, Rachel. Calm down, sweetheart. Tell me what's wrong? Did you and Finn have a fight? Did you breakup?"_

"No, not yet," Rachel sniffed out. "Oh Andrea! I love him so, so much and I didn't mean for this to happen. He's my whole world. I don't know if I can live without him. We had so much fun but I didn't know those pills would do that and now I just don't know how to tell him." Rachel was rambling through an explanation.

"_Wait, wait Rachel. What pills? Tell Finn what? Honey, slow down. You're not making sense."_

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She stops and takes several deep breaths, trying to get her thoughts together. "I have ruined your brother's life. He probably doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby." Rachel started crying again.

"_Rachel, what baby? Are you going to have a baby?" _Andrea asked, getting nervous. Did she cheat on Finn? What was she trying to say? She couldn't see her but Rachel was nodding on the other end._ "Rachel, honey please start over. What happened?"_

She could hear Rachel blowing her nose and clearing her throat. "Andrea, I love Finn so much. Finn and I went away on a romantic weekend a couple of weeks ago. We had a wonderful time with so much fun and love. I have never, ever felt this way about anybody, Andrea. I was on the pill but I also was on antibiotics and the doctor said that is what happened. The antibiotics stopped the birth control pills from working and I got pregnant, Andrea. I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose Finn but he probably doesn't want a baby right now and he's probably going to leave me. I called you because I don't know what to do. He's gonna dump me because I'm so stupid!" She starts crying again.

"_Rachel! Rachel! Take some more deep breaths honey and listen."_

"But I..."

"_Rachel, listen to me. Let me talk, okay_?"

"Okay." She starts calming down, sniffling.

"_Listen, honey. Finn loves you. Very much. I know my brother very well. He talks about you all of the time. He worships you. He says you are so pretty, and kind, intelligent and how it is so happy. So happy that he's found you, Rachel. You. I'm glad you called me before you did something you might regret." _Rachel could hear Andrea laughing on the other end.

"_I've actually heard of what happened to you, you know, with the antibiotics. My friend has a baby. She was on antibiotics when she got pregnant. Matter of fact, that's what we call her, the little 'antibiotic kid'_."

Rachel lets out a nervous laugh. "I love him, too. But I'm afraid because we have just started really building our relationship and I didn't want him to go so fast because he just not long ago got a divorce and I'm afraid this may be too much, too fast for him and he'll leave me, Andrea. I don't think I could stand that." She starts sniffling again.

"_Rachel, nothing would make Finn leave you. He loves you, honey. He talks about how happy you make him. How he has finally found someone that he knows completes him. How he's found real, life long love with you. I think you will be surprised how this baby will make him so happy._"

"You really think he'll be happy?"

"_Yes, Rachel. I know my brother. Take my word for it."_

"I don't know Andrea. He makes me so happy, too. I have never loved like this before. He is such a wonderful man. He is so kind, and sweet. And god, he's drop-dead gorgeous. You know most of the women here want him but he chose me, of all people. Ooops! I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

"_Yes, you are, Rachel_," Andrea laughs. _"But honey, that's okay. He talks about you all of the time,too. He has told me, Mom and Dad how he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. How you are so thoughtful and loving. He has said he has never loved or been loved like this before."_ She hears Rachel giggling. _"And, while I have you on the phone and he's not around, I want to say thank you, Rachel. Thanks from me and my parents because my brother has been through a lot. He suffered through a loveless marriage for years, he was over there in that damn neverending war and came back broken. But you have made such a difference in him and his life. And I just want to thank you."_

"Oh, Andrea, believe me. It is so easy to love him. And that's all I want to do is love him and make him happy." Things were quiet for a short while as Rachel and Andrea let their emotions settle.

"_So_, h_ow far along are you_?" asked Andrea.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I got pregnant when we went on our Raleigh weekend a few weeks ago because that's when I was on those damn antibiotics. So the doctor thinks I'm about 3 4 or weeks. He can't confirm that until I go back for my ultrasound."

"_I'm pretty sure your hormones are raging, all over the place about now. I remember when I first got pregnant, I could cry a river one minute and laugh my ass off the next. Then I would cry because I didn't know why I was crying!_" They both laughed.

"I know. Finn went away last week on a business trip and I called him after three days crying like crazy and didn't know why all of a sudden I missed him so much. I'm pretty sure it was all hormones then."

"_I'm pretty sure of it. Oh Rachel, I'm so hyped and excited about being an aunt finally, by the way. Let me repeat: I know my brother, Rachel. He is going to be so excited. He and Carla never had what he has with you. I know all about their relationship. He cared about her but not enough to actually marry her but he was young and hardheaded and didn't listen. And they were never, ever ready for kids. But Finn is older now, more mature, more in love. My little brother is 34 years old. My! And he has talked about wanting it all now. The house, the wife, the children. He wants those things with you, Rachel. But you have to be the one to tell him. And, because your hormones are crazy, I want you to get a good night's sleep, settle down. And think about telling him tomorrow. Can you do that?"_

"Yes. But how do I tell him? I'm so afraid this will change things between us. It is just _so_ much _so_ soon."

"_What did I just say Rachel? Don't worry about his reaction. Just know that you have to tell him and soon. Okay? And call me if you need me._"

"I promise. You and your husband still coming up for the housewarming party this Saturday?"

"_Yes. We'll be there Friday evening. And Finn will never know we had this conversation unless you tell him, okay_?"

"Okay. Thank you. I'll tell him and soon. I promise." Rachel took a deep breath. "So, I'll see you Friday?"

"_Yes and Rachel_?"

"Yeah?" 

"_Take care of my brother and my niece or nephew. Bye, honey_."

"Bye Andrea and thank you, so much."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn had finished putting his clean clothes up and had started on a snack when his cell vibrated with an incoming text. _Umm, Rachel_, he thought. That's funny, she should be on her way over.

'_**Not coming over. I don't feel well. I'm taking med and going to bed. See **_

_**you tomorrow. Love you-Rachel'**_

Finn raised his eyebrows. That was strange. Why didn't she call? He could have gone over to her place and took care of her. He had missed her like crazy and thought they would be spending tonight making up for the time they had been apart.

'_**Okay but do you need me to come over? I missed you and want to **_

_**see you.-Finn'**_

He ate his snack and took a shower before he received a reply from Rachel. She was really acting strange.

'_**No, I'm fine. I'm just going to sleep. Get some rest yourself and I'll see**_

_**you tomorrow. Love you more.-Rachel**_

With that, he climbed into bed to get some much needed sleep. Maybe Rachel would have an explanation tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn had back-to-back patient sessions up until 1:00pm so he didn't have time to check on Rachel. And strangely enough she hadn't tried to call him. He had even double checked with his receptionist to make sure.

He now sat in the cafeteria talking with two of the doctors who had gone to the conference with him. They were joking about the nightlife they had while at the conference.

"And Jacob, did you see that blonde I left with Wednesday night?" Wow! She was right, man!" He turned and fist bumped their pal Jacob. "There are some fine women in Virginia." He then turned to Finn. "So, my boy here, Finn, we couldn't get you to stay out that second night. There were a lot of hot ladies at that bar."

"Well, they were attractive but like I said, I have a girlfriend and I just wasn't interested." Finn then shrugged his shoulders.

"Well Finn, that next night a few of them came up to us asking about you. You remember that Trisha with the big boobs and the dark hair. She really had the hots for you. I started to come up to your room and drag your sorry ass back to the bar. What's up with you?"

"I'm just not into one night stands with random women I don't have a relationship with. I've got Rachel and she's more than enough for me. I love her and would never cheat on her," Finn said, finishing up his cheesecake.

"So you've got a girlfriend but you aren't married, man. Play a little. Unwind. Especially when we are away like that," said Andrew, the other doctor at the table with them.

"Just not me. What can I say?" said Finn, looking around for Rachel. He spotted some of her co-workers sitting at a nearby table but neither she nor Clarice were with them. "Look, I've got a patient coming at 2:15 so I need to get back." He stood up.

"Okay man. Are you alright? Woman got you on rations?"

"Hah! Hah! No. She's sick and I'm just worried about her, that's all. Look, I'll see you guys later." He turned and walked over to where Rachel's co-workers were sitting. "Hi ladies."

They all looked up, surprised that Dr. Hudson was standing there talking to them. "Hi, Dr. Hudson," said Paula, speaking up. She looked up into his amber eyes and was captivated. That Rachel was one lucky woman. He was so handsome, even more so, up close. "If you were looking for Rachel, she's not in here. She wasn't in her office when I went by to see if she wanted to come down for lunch."

"Well, I was." Finn smiled at the rest of the ladies who were looking up at him but not saying a word. "She wasn't feeling well last night and I just wanted to make sure she's okay."

"Well, maybe you can check with Clarice. Rachel may have been in a meeting."

"Thanks a lot, Paula. I'll do that." He nodded, "Ladies." He then walked away, leaving a table full of dazed, stunned ladies following his steps as he exited the cafeteria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn went back to his office and called Rachel's cell again with it going to voicemail. He then called her office phone. "EPA Research Center. Clarice speaking. How may I direct your call?"

"Clarice, this is Finn."

"Hi, Finn. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you have seen Rachel. She was sick last night and canceled our date. I have tried calling her but it goes straight to voicemail."

"Hmm, that's strange. Rachel is rarely sick. And for her to cancel a date with you, she has to really be dying."

"Not funny, Clarice. I'm really worried about her. She's just...not acting right. She's acting strange."

"Well, wish I could help you but she called out sick today. She didn't even talk to me. She left a voicemail on her supervisor's phone and _she_ told me. I tried to call Rachel this morning but there was no answer so I just left a message. But Finn, if she calls I'll let her know that you are worried about her. Sorry, Finn."

"That's okay, Clarice. Talk to you later."

Finn then texted Rachel:

'_**Babe, I miss you. Hope you are feeling better. You're not answering your phone.**_

_**I'm worried. Call me.-Finn' **_

He started preparing for his next patient when his cell rang. _Rachel_. He picked up immediately. "Rachel, baby are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, Finn." He frowned, hearing her voice. She sounded off. Weak? Like she had been crying. "I took a pain pill and I've been sleeping. I turned my phone off until just now and saw all of the messages from you and Clarice. I just had a killer headache and just needed quiet."

"That's alright baby. I understand. But don't you ever do that again. I was so worried about you. I missed you last night," said Finn with concern in his voice.

"I missed you, too. Look, I'm going to try to eat something then I'm going back to bed, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

It sounded like she was trying to rush him off the phone. She still didn't sound right to Finn but he let it go for now, He didn't want to upset her when she wasn't feeling well. "Okay baby. I love you and I'll let you get some rest."

"Bye and Finn...?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you more. Bye."

She then hung up. Finn knew what he had to do.

After he finished his notes on his last patient, Finn said goodbye to his receptionist and headed for the grocery store. He bought Gatorade, Motrin, soup, crackers, juice and oranges. Stopping by the deli, he bought himself a half of a roasted chicken with potatoes and mixed vegetables. He then headed for Rachel's apartment to see what was going on with her. And if she wasn't doing better, he would personally take her to Quick-care for treatment.

He rang Rachel's doorbell, waiting for her to answer. He had a key to her apartment but didn't want to use it unless there was an emergency. He felt like that was so invasive, evening if it was his girlfriend's place. Adjusting the bags he was carrying, he rang her bell again. He could hear footsteps slowly coming toward the door and knew that Rachel was looking at him through the peephole. "Babe, open up," he said knowing she was watching.

The door slowly opened. "Finn. What are you doing here?" She opened the door further and Finn walked into her apartment. Closing the door, she continued, "I told you I was going to sleep. I still don't feel..."

"I know what you told me, Rachel, but do you honestly think that I was going to leave you here like this, alone? Baby, I was worried about you."

Rachel led Finn into the kitchen to place the bags on the counter. Finn noted how she looked. Her hair was matted and just hung down to her shoulders, she had on one of his old t shirts that was rumbled. Her eyes were dull with dark circles under them.

The house was dark and quiet even though it was 5:00 in the evening. "Rach," he said, putting both his hands on her shoulders, "what's wrong? You look..."

"Like shit," finished Rachel. "You can say it. I feel and look like hell, Finn."

"Well, I was going to say you look like you don't feel well. Your eyes are red and swollen, almost like you've been crying. What's wrong? Let me try to fix it, babe."

"Finn," Rachel answered, looking down at the floor, "I told you. I just have a killer headache and I just feel lousy. I'm sure I'll be better tomorrow." She then looked up at him. "We can talk then, okay?"

He placed his hand to her forehead. "You do feel kinda warm. Do you have a fever?"

Rachel felt her forehead, surprised that she was actually warm. Her problem didn't cause a fever. "Not that I know of. Look, I took some pain medicine. I've just been laying around and sleeping."

"Well," he said, pulling items out of his bags, "Clarice said you are rarely sick and I thought people that had these type of headaches at least had a history of them."

"Well, how do you know I don't?" She said sharply. "Look Finn, I'm just going to lay down. I don't feel so good." Rachel had started feeling nauseous all of a sudden. Had she eaten lately? Morning sickness? Already? Goodness, is this what she had to look forward to?

"Well, you go lie down," Finn said, ignoring her obvious irritation, chalking it up to her illness. "I'm going to fix you something to eat. I bet you haven't eaten today." He looked her in her eyes, searching for what was really bothering her. "Am I right?" She nodded.

He then kissed her on her forehead. "Well, you are going to eat something now, little lady. You weight only a minute now and I don't want my woman losing that nice ass of hers." He then turned back to his bag. "I brought you some Gatorade, some soup, crackers, and fruit. I'll fix you a small serving while you head to the shower and change clothes. Okay?"

She stood there and watched him. So loving and wanting to take care of her. It hurt her to think about what she had to tell him. She then frowned as another wave of nausea surged through her stomach. "Rachel, are you alright? Baby, you don't look so good. You look real pale." He then laid the roasted chicken on the counter just as Rachel caught a whiff of it's smell.

"Oh, Finn. I'll be..." she then turned and ran down the hallway towards her bathroom, kneeling over the toilet just as the little food she had eaten last night emptied out of her stomach. She felt Finn's hands on her back as he leaned over and pulled her hair out of the way. Rachel felt waves of nausea continue as she was now dry heaving, praying that it stopped.

"Rachel, baby, it's settling down," Finn said as he rubbed circles in her back with one hand and continued to hold her hair back with the other. As the heaving seemed to have stopped, Rachel turned toward Finn just as everything went blurry and then she couldn't see his face anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel opened her eyes, blinking, trying to figure out where she was. She saw her familiar dresser across the room and, looking down, she noticed her purple comforter. She saw her pink hippo sitting on her ottoman near her chair. She then turned to her right and saw Finn sitting up in bed with her laptop, pecking away.

"You know, Rachel, I was really scared when you passed out on me." He never looked up from the laptop. "I carried you in here, placed a cool washcloth on your forehead and waited, um-mm, about 20 minutes for you to wake up. The were out for quite awhile but you were probably exhausted, not much sleep. And from what I saw you throwing up earlier, not much food, either."

He then turned and looked at her, a strange look in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, Finn?" Rachel turned, not able to look him in the eyes. He can't know, no way.

"Well, like I said. At first I was terrified, ready to call 911 but the doctor in me knew not to panic, like the 'concerned boyfriend' side of me wanted to. So, I got you comfortable and made sure you were breathing okay. And then, young lady, I got your laptop and sat here and did some research. Being a psychologist, I have this habit of going to Medline and going to the doctors' diagnostic page." He stopped for a few seconds to let Rachel absorb what he was saying.

Rachel closed her eyes tightly, wishing away the thoughts going through her mind. He can't know, he can't figure this out. I'm not ready. I'm not ready.

"So," continued Finn, "I typed in these strong symptoms my girlfriend is having, obviously with no previous history of having _said_ symptoms. Sudden emotional outbursts, headache, nausea and vomiting, paleness, loss of appetite, repulsion to smells, and the clincher in narrowing things out, fainting. And, Ms. Rachel Berry, do you know what the number one diagnosis was that popped up?"

"What?" Rachel asked, reluctantly turning to him, trying to sound nonchalant. He then turned the computer around so she could see the screen: **PREGNANCY** glared back at her.

"Now," he said, sitting the computer aside and sliding down in the bed to face her, "you have anything you would like to tell me?" He had a little smirk on his face.

Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes and she couldn't stop the sobbing. "Oh, Finn. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would happen. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to trap you. I didn't know."

He reached over toward her. "Come here." She hesitated, looking over at him trying to read his face. "Come here, Rachel." She moved into his arms, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Oh, Finn! I didn't know what to do when I found out. I panicked. We didn't plan this, not having a baby so soon. I have messed up everything."

Finn tightened his arms around her, kissing her hair. "Baby, listen. You haven't messed up anything. You just should have told me as soon as you found out."

"I was so scared. I called Andrea and she said I should tell you," Rachel said, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Wait," pulling back so he could look in her eyes. "you called my sister?" Rachel nodded. "So my sister knew before I did?"

"I didn't know what else to do." Rachel said in between sobs. "Please forgive me Finn. I know I'm acting like a silly, stupid emotional girl but I...but I...I can't help it, dammit!" She then buried her face into his chest again, crying.

Finn chuckled. "Oh baby. I was just joking," he said, rolling his eyes, thinking that this was what he had to look forward to for nine months. But he needed some more questions answered. "Rachel, how long have you known?"

"I just found out yesterday at my doctor's appointment. I went to get my pills renewed and he told me I was pregnant. Pregnant, Finn! _I_ still can't believe that so how could I tell _you_."

"Rachel, I hope you were going to tell me soon."

"Of course I was. I was going to tell you tomorrow. That's why I was here by myself, trying to figure out how to tell you and try to prepare myself for the consequences. But I was going to tell you. Tomorrow. Eventually."

"Rachel." He gathered her into his arms again, hugging her tightly against him. "We are going to have a baby. A baby, Rach. Do you realize how happy you have made me?"

She could hear the joy in his voice. It really surprised her how happy he was about the situation. She looked up at him, seeing the tears in his eyes. "Oh Finn. I'm sorry I was so afraid to tell you. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this." She looked at her stomach, placing her hand on it delicately.

Finn reached over and placed his palm over her hand. "How far along are you, Rach?"

"Well, the doctor is just estimating but he thinks I'm about 3 or 4 weeks. I have an appointment Friday for an ultrasound that will give us a more precise estimate." She then placed her hands on his face. "Baby, are you sure you are alright with this? I mean, we just started our relationship."

"I'm sure that I love you and that I will always love you. I wanted all of it with you, Rachel. I want the everlasting love. I want the marriage, the babies, growing old together."

Rachel laughed. "Well, we kinda did things out of order, Finn."

"Yeah. But it feels right, you know? It feels good." He smiled, thinking about Rachel being pregnant, pregnant with his baby. He felt so full of love and devotion to her and their baby.

Then a feeling of pure joy flowed over him. "I'm going to be a dad, Rach! That little person is going to call me 'Daddy'." He kissed Rachel lightly on the lips. Then they laid in bed wrapped in each others arms with their own thoughts about the baby.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm starving," Rachel declared.

Finn laugh. "Good. You need to feed my baby." He rose up out of the bed, gently pushing Rachel back on the bed. "No, you stay here. I'm going to fix your soup, crackers and a cheese toast. We'll start light."

Rachel started pouting. "But Finn, I want that chicken. It looks good."

He headed toward the kitchen. "No, Rachel. That's _my_ chicken. Daddy's gotta keep his strength up too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they finished all of the food Finn had prepared, they lay back in bed. Snuggled together, they talked about their doctor's visit Friday and the housewarming Saturday. They decided to tell his family about the baby Friday night at dinner. They would tell everyone else at the barbecue Saturday.

"I can't believe you ate all of that chicken and didn't offer me not one bite," Rachel said, hitting Finn on his arm. They laughed. "So, you staying over tonight?"

"Of course. Gotta make sure you eat and take care of yourself. I have clothes here for work tomorrow." He reached over and turned the lamp out, pulling the covers up around them as Rachel wrapped her body around his.

"Goodnight Finn. I love you so much."

Finn placed his hand on Rachel's stomach. "I love you, too Rach. And I love our baby." Then they started drifting off to sleep. "Rach?"

"Yeah Finn?"

"Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn made his way down to Rachel's office with a smile on his face. He hadn't realized how much he wanted a baby with Rachel until he figured out what was going on with her the other night. He shook his head, not believing she had been so afraid to tell him.

He stepped into the office as Clarice looked up at him."Hi, Finn," she said. "Rachel said you would be down here about this time."

"Hi, Clarice. Is she in her office?" He said, smiling.

"Yeah." Clarice looked at Finn closely. "Why do you have that look on your face?"

"What look? I don't know what you're talking about," he answered, heading to Rachel's office.

"That look like you are up to something. What do you and Rachel have planned? You two up to something?"

"Nothing Clarice except our cookout tomorrow. You coming?"

"Yeah, I already RSVP'd Rachel. And I'm bringing my new man, Allen, as my plus one."

"Good," he smiled back at Clarice. "See you then." He then knocked and walked into Rachel's office. "Hi, Babe," greeted Finn. "You about ready?" He walked over to her and kissed her lightly.

"Sure. I just have to finish this one thing. It will take about another minute then I'll be ready to head out." Rachel went back to her computer.

Finn looked around her office. It was so...so Rachel. She always had fresh cut flowers sitting on her desk and on the table in the corner. He looked at the pictures she kept on the table behind her desk. There were pictures of him, him and her and one of them with Travis and Brenda in their western outfits.

"So, that's done," Rachel said, shutting down her computer. "Ready?" asked Rachel, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Sure. Let's go." They stepped out of the office, said goodbye to Clarice and headed for their doctor's appointment. Finn was so excited. He would finally get to see his baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel sat on the exam table legs crossed at the ankles, swinging them back and forth. Finn leaned against the wall, staring at her stomach. "Rach, why don't you lie back. Try to relax, Babe." He didn't mention the butterflies in his own stomach.

"Okay, Finn. I'll try." She then laid back on the table. "I wish she would come on. I feel like putting my clothes back on and running out of here."

Finn walked across the room and sat in a chair next to the table. He put both of Rachel's hands into one of his. He used his other hand to turn Rachel's face toward him. "Rachel, stop it. Calm down." She shook her head. "Rach. No. Listen. This is our baby. We made this little human being together. She or he was made out of love. No mistakes, you hear me? We love each other. We love this baby."

"I know, Finn. But are we ready for this? When I say that I mean 'us', 'Finn and Rachel', together?"

"Yes. I wanted to marry you first but this was just meant to be, in this order, Babe. You hear me? Now, lay back. Relax. Let's enjoy every moment of this. Okay?"

"Okay." She then crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you." He leaned over and kissed her passionately just as the technician walked in.

Clearing her throat, Finn and Rachel quickly broke their kiss.

"Hi, I'm Cassie. I'm the Ultrasound Tech. And can you state your name for me?" she asked, looking at Rachel.

"Uh, Rachel. Rachel Berry. And this is Finn Hudson, my boyfriend and the father."

Cassie turned and smiled at Finn. "So, Rachel. One last question and we'll get started. Can you give me your date of birth. This is just a safety question to verify I have the right patient, sweetheart."

"Oh sure. 12/18/1986."

"Good, now I want you to lay back and relax. Mr. Hudson,you can remain where you are that way you both will have a good view of the screen. Now lets take a look at your baby. I'll put some warmed gel on your belly, Rachel. Then I'll rub this probe around until I can get a clear picture of the baby. I'll also be doing some measurements so you'll hear me clicking from my computer. Ready?"

Rachel nodded and the technician started. Finn strained his eyes, trying to distinguish the shadows and dots on the screen. He had become proficient in reading head CT scans and MRI's from his training in finalizing diagnoses of his patients but he didn't know what the hell he was looking at now. Not without someone's interpretation of what he was looking at, landmarks or something. All of a sudden, he heard the technician stop and take in a breath. "Excuse me Ma'am," said Finn. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no Mr. Hudson. Everything looks good. It's just that...I just want to make sure I get good pictures for the doctor and...things like that."

For some reason, Finn just didn't quite believe her. "Finn?" asked Rachel, looking up at him, pulling her quivering bottom lip between her teeth. "I think something's wrong." Finn tightened his grip on Rachel's hand.

"No, no, Ms. Berry. Everything is perfect and I have everything I need." She stood up, leaving the image on the screen. "I'll take my measurements and other info out to Dr. Simpson and he'll be with you soon." She grabbed a washcloth and wiped the excess gel from Rachel's abdomen.

"Can I sit up now?" asked Rachel.

"No, just lay there. Stay comfortable because Dr. Simpson will want to scan your stomach himself just to double check my findings and let you know what the data showed." She then smiled and left the room quickly.

Finn thought that it was strange for the doctor to repeat what the tech just done. Wasn't she the expert? Then why didn't he just do it himself in the first place? Finn knew something was wrong but he didn't want Rachel to get upset any further. He stroked Rachel's arm, feeling her relaxing. "Babe, I'm sure everything is fine. She said as much. And Dr. Simpson will..."

As he was talking, Dr. Simpson knocked and walked into the room. He headed for the machine, smiling down at Rachel. "Rachel. Nice to see you again." He then looked up at Finn. "And you must be the father."

"Yes. I'm Finn Hudson, Rachel's boyfriend." He reached out and shook Dr. Simpson's hand. "We're kinda anxious to see that everything is alright with the baby."

"Well, let me put some gel on Rachel's belly and verify some of Cassie's findings." He then gelled Rachel's stomach again and started moving the probe around. He moved it once again and a smile went across his face. He then laid the probe down and wiped the gel from Rachel's stomach.

"Well Rachel and Finn. I would say you are about 4 weeks pregnant. And, the tech noted and I just verified it and well...you two are having twins. We both saw two babies on the ultrasound." He paused to let the information settle in for the couple.

Finn's mouth flew open. He stood up to get a better view of the screen. Dr. Simpson pointed at the objects on the screen. "Looks like they are fraternal, meaning they developed from two separate eggs and are in their own little individual sacs or placentas. See?" He pointed to two separate little dots with a thin line between them.

"They are just dots now," continued Dr. Simpson. "It's too early to pick up the heartbeat. That's usually heard around 6-8 weeks. I listened for them anyway just to make and that helps to pinpoint how far along you are."

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Rachel. "I really did it, didn't I? Just can't half ass do something, can I?" She was staring at Finn.

Finn's legs were weak so he leaned against the wall for support so he wouldn't fall flat on his face. "Oh, boy," said Finn, running his hands down his face. "We have two in there. Whew!" He didn't know what else to say. Coming back to himself, he looked up at the doctor. "Can we have pictures, Dr. Simpson? We are going to tell everyone about the baby, I mean babies, tonight and tomorrow. You know, kinda like show-and-tell." Finn smiled nervously and Rachel just rolled her eyes. He was so nervous.

"Sure," answered Dr. Simpson, smiling at Finn's little joke. "We'll print you out several. So, I need to see you again at 8 weeks. You can make your appointment as you are leaving. And, I'm estimating your due date to be around February 6." Dr. Simpson decided not to give any more information for now to allow the couple time to get used to the idea of twins. "Any other questions?"

"No, I can't think of any," said Rachel. "Finn?"

"Oh, Dr. Simpson. She has really been sick a lot this week. She hardly keeps anything down except crackers, toast and tea. Can't she possibly have Zofran for the nausea? And, with us having twins, I have a feeling it's going to get worse," questioned Finn, worried.

"Good point, Finn. And it is true that with twins she will have almost twice as many hormones floating around. So," said Dr. Simpson, turning to Finn, "you must have done a little research. Zofran is one of the 'safer' drugs for pregnant women."

"He's a psychologist," says Rachel, proudly looking at Finn.

Dr. Simpson raises his eyebrows. "Oh, so it's Dr. Hudson, is it?" Finn and Rachel nodded at the same time. "Well." Dr. Simpson now smiled and seemed to relax a little more.

Rachel wondered if he had thought she had randomly got pregnant by some stray low life. Well, take that Dr. Simpson. My Finn is not only handsome but smart. She looked down at her stomach and smiled. Our babies are so lucky to have him as their Daddy.

"So," continued Dr. Simpson, "I'll get those pictures for you and also your prescriptions for nausea and your prenatal vitamins, Rachel. Try to eat at least three small but healthy meals each day with 3-4 snacks between. Don't worry about weight gain. We will monitor that, little lady. Get plenty of rest and sleep, although those two you are carrying will demand it. Don't forget to make your next appointment. After then, we will have to see you twice a month to monitor the twins' growth closely. Goodbye Rachel, Dr. Hudson." With that, he was gone.

Rachel redressed. They stopped by the appointment desk and made their appointment in 4 weeks. The clerk handed them two prescriptions and a package with the ultrasound pictures. They left the office, hand in hand, smiles on their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn and Rachel stopped by her place so that she could pack a bag for the weekend. His sister and brother-in-law as well as his parents were in town for the weekend. They were coming over for dinner tonight at Finn's and they had decided that they would tell them tonight. They would drive to Roxboro next weekend to tell Rachel's parents in person.

Finn had never met Rachel's family in person. They had talked on the phone but they thought that this news must be given in person.

As Rachel finished packing her duffle bag, she zipped it up, grabbed her garment bag with her dress for tomorrow evening and stepped into the hallway. She saw Finn sitting at the kitchen counter, sipping coffee and looking at the ultrasound pictures. She felt a strong tug on her heart. She loved him so much and he was going to be such a great Dad to their two walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Finn, are you okay baby?"

He then reached up and pulled her into his lap, squeezing her tightly and buried his face into her neck. She knew he was crying. She could fill the wetness on her neck and the slight tremors of his shoulders No words were needed. She knew they would be alright.

**A/N: Wanted to get this out before the holiday tomorrow. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone that celebrates this holiday. Thanks to everyone that reads, reviews, follow and/or favor my attempts at honoring Cory and the character he so wonderfully portrayed-Finn Hudson. Love to all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**When I'm With You**

**A/N: **_**Sorry this is a little late. Lots and lots of holiday company.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Glee characters, songs belong to the singers and songwriters_

**Chapter 8**

Finn and Rachel were on their way to the restaurant to meet with Finn's parents and his sister and brother-in-law. They had decided to eat there instead of his house. They had everything prepped and the place decorated for the housewarming barbecue tomorrow afternoon. Not very conducive to dinner preparation and eating for 6 people.

"Rach, are you okay?" asked Finn as he briefly looked over at his girlfriend who was very quiet, something that was rare for her.

"Of course, Finn," Rachel replied, looking out the window. "I'm just going to meet my boyfriend's family for the first time with a huge surprise in my belly, that's all." She then turned to face him. "They'll just think I'm some gold-digging little strumpet trying to trap their beloved brother/son, that's all."

"Come on, Rachel. Stop it. They won't think any such thing. They'll love you, almost but not quite as much as I love you. And they'll love those babies, too."

"Yeah, easy for you to say," she mumbled. She then looked up and saw the restaurant. "Oh, goodness. Are we here _already_?" she asked as they pulled into a parking space. "I change my mind. I don't want to do this. I don't wanna have no babies, either. Take me home, Finn." She put her head in her hands, trying to calm her nerves.

Finn placed a reassuring hand on the back of her neck, rubbing it. He then opened his door, walked around to Rachel's side, opening the door for her. He then kneeled down so that he was at eye level with her. "Come on, baby. It will be fine. You can do this. For _me_?"

She looked at him and saw Finn looking at her with those beautiful amber eyes and that half smile and she was a goner. "Okay, Finn Hudson. And get that smirk off your face. Those damn dimples is what got us in this predicament in the first place."

He just laughed as he escorted her up to the hostess. "Hi, welcome to Satchel's. Two?"

"Uh, we're here with the Hudson party, table of 6?" said Finn.

"Oh, sure." She then looked down at her reservations. "You two are the last to arrive. Come this way." They then followed her to a table in the middle of the back section, near a window. Rachel noticed the emergency exit door nearby, just in case. The hostess laid their menus down and left.

"Oh Finn!" exclaimed a middle-aged woman Rachel assumed was Finn's mother. Finn walked over to her, kiss her on the cheek and gave her a hug.

"Mom. You look nice." He then reached beside her and placed his hand on an older man's shoulder. "Dad." He spoke to his brother-in-law and hugged his sister. He then came and sat beside Rachel.

"Well, introductions first. Mom, Dad, Andrea, Mark," he said while nodding at each person. He then placed his arm around Rachel, kissing her on the temple. "This is my girlfriend, Rachel Berry." He could feel Rachel's shoulders trembling slightly. He squeezed her shoulder to reassure her, planting another kiss to her temple.

Finn's mother was the first to speak up. "Rachel, dear. I've heard so much about you. I'm glad we finally get to meet you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hudson. I'm glad to finally meet Finn's family."

"So, Rachel," said Andrea, trying to break the ice and knowing Finn and Rachel's reveal already. "I'm so glad to finally meet you after talking on the phone."

"Yeah Finn," Mr. Hudson added, "she is so pretty." Rachel nervously returned his smile.

"Rachel," said Finn's Mom, 'speaking for all of us, I just want to say that you are a joy. I am so grateful for you and the happiness you have brought to my son. We have talked a lot on the phone about you. Over the phone, I could hear how so much happier he is. And now, in person, I can see it in his eyes, in his demeanor and how he talks about you."

"Well, thank all of you but Finn makes me so very happy, too." At this time, their waitress came and took their orders, much to Rachel's relief.

She kept her hand on Finn's thigh through most of dinner as his family exchanged stories around the table. So much so that Finn was quite red in the face by the time dessert was served.

As they ate their dessert, Finn whispered in Rachel's ear, "Here goes, Babe." They had agreed earlier that they would make their announcement during dessert.

"Mom, Dad. Rachel and I would like to make an announcement." Finn then cleared his throat, nervously. _Go ahead and say it, Finn. You are a grown-ass man_. "Rachel and I..." he was interrupted by sniffling coming from his mother. "Mom, what are you crying about?"

"Oh, Finn. You're getting married again, aren't you?" Finn gave a nervous laugh and he looked over at Andrea who had a smirk on her face. Rachel noticed that it was the same smirk that she saw on Finn's face so often.

"No, Mom." He then put his arm around Rachel. "Rachel and I love each other very much. Marriage is in our near future, hopefully, but that's not what I want to tell you." Finn cleared his throat again.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. And Mrs. Hudson, but I'm pregnant!" Rachel blurted out. "We're going to have a baby." Rachel then looked down.

"Oh my," said Finn's mother.

"Well actually, we are going to have babies. Like in two. We're having twins," corrected Finn.

"Wow!"exclaimed Andrea. "Now that's news! Twins?" Finn and Rachel nodded together.

"Do you have twins in your family, Andrea?" asked her husband Mark.

"Shhh! Mark, that is _so_ not the question right now," chastised Andrea.

"Soooo," said Mr. Hudson. "Wow! That's some news son. Well, congratulations you two."

Finn's Mom smiled through her tears. "Well, Rachel. I wish you and my son the best. We knew Finn sounded pretty serious about you and your relationship and if this makes you two happy than what can we say?" She then got up and hugged the two of them, followed by Andrea.

"So, Rachel, how far along are you?" asked Andrea.

"Well, I'm five weeks. My due date is February 6th. We are still adjusting to the fact that we are having twins but we are happy." Finn leans over and kisses her hair.

Mark then raises his water glass, "So a toast." He waited until everyone raised their glasses. "To Finn and Rachel. May they have two wonderful, healthy and much-loved little Hudsons. Rachel, welcome to the family." Everyone agreed and then took a celebratory sip from their glasses.

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and smiled at her. "So, we are going to tell the rest of our friends tomorrow at the barbecue. Then we are riding up to Rachel's hometown next weekend to tell her parents. But Mom, Dad, Andrea, Mark, I want you to know that these babies were made with much love and Rachel is it for me. I am so happy that I found her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and our children."

Rachel looked at his family smiling so approvingly back at them. She leaned her head against Finn's shoulder, pleased that they had such a lovely family that supported them.

**Later that night...**

Rachel double-checked the decorations and the prepped food for tomorrow's Housewarming barbecue before she finally changed into her gown. Finn sat up in bed watching Sportscenter baseball highlights. She turned out her light and climbed into bed, snuggling up against Finn. He automatically turned the TV off and placed his arms around her as she placed her head on his chest, right over his heart.

"I think your family is fine with the news about the babies, once the shock wore off," Rachel said, yawning.

Finn chuckled. "I told you, Rach. They love you and they know we are two mature adults who are responsible enough to make our own decisions about these things. _Unplanned _does not mean _unwanted_, Babe."

"Oh, Finn. You just always know the right things to say." She then looked up at him. "I love you so, so much." She then captured his lips into a passionate kiss which quickly escalated into a long, slow lovemaking session that lasted over into late in the night.

**Next day, day of the housewarming party...**

The caterers arrived at 12pm sharp to began preparing the food for the barbecue which was scheduled to start at 3pm. Rachel had hired them to prepare and serve the food and to clean up afterwards. Finn had insisted on him, his Dad and Travis doing all of the grilling themselves. Rachel, on the other hand, still tired easily with the growing babies demanding a lot of her energy. That's why she was just now waking up from her two hour nap she had taken. But only after she made sure the caters had everything they needed and had started their preparations. Finn had promised he would start the grill when his Dad and Travis arrived.

Rachel had laid her and Finn's clothes out before she took her nap so that Finn could dress in one of the other bedrooms while she was sleeping. She finished her shower and dressed. She knew Finn liked her hair down but she pulled it up into a high ponytail. It was cooler off her shoulders. That was another 'discomfort' of pregnancy. She was always hot now. She had on a white sleeveless sundress with a pair of low sandals.

After a final look in the mirror, she headed into the kitchen to make sure everything was running smoothly. She looked out on the deck and spotted Finn standing by the barbecue pit talking with his Dad, Travis and a few of his co-workers. He looked so very handsome. His hair was messy like she loved it. He had on his favorite khaki shorts and his blue tank top that showed off his well-toned body with his Marine tattoo on his right arm._ Amazed by Lonestar_ played softly in the background. He looked up and caught her eye about this time, signaling for her to come outside.

She stepped out onto the deck, sliding her arm around Finn's waist, giving him a light kiss on the lips. "Hi, Babe. How was your nap?" asked Finn.

"Good. I'm refreshed and ready to party." She then turned and spoke to the others. Looking out across the lawn, a lot of the tables were already filling up. She noticed Clarice standing at the bottom of the steps. "Well, enjoy fellows. Finn, I'm going to talk with Clarice about something and then I'm going to mingle. Bye guys." She placed another kiss on Finn's cheek and left to talk with Clarice.

"Reesie! Hi!" Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side. "Is he here yet?"

Clarice knew exactly what Rachel was referring to. "Yeah, he's in there now finishing up. It's almost good to go. Girl, you looking good, glowing and shit. Living in this nice house is doing you good."

"Oh, hush! I don't live here, _yet_. I've got until the end of next month until my 6-month lease is up. Then, I'm moving in with my sweetie." They laughed.

"Well, you done good." Clarice looks around. "This is so nice. Come on. I want you to meet my new beau." She pulled Rachel off into the crowd.

**Few hours later... **

Finn got Rachel's attention and called her up to the deck to come stand beside him. His parents, Andrea and Mark were already standing beside him. Gathering her in his arms, he got the DJ to silence the music.

"If I can have your attention, please." Finn waited for everyone to quiet down. "Rachel and I want to thank everyone for coming to our little housewarming. I hope everyone is enjoying themselves. This is going to go on until over in the night so eat, drink and enjoy." He then looked down at Rachel. "So, my Rachel planned all of this and in about another month, this will be her home, too."

Rachel looked out among their friends, seeing a lot of smiling faces. "But," continued Finn, "we would like to make an announcement. Rachel and I are expecting." They heard gasps from the crowd and then smiles and shouts of _**'way to go, Doc!' **__or__**'I knew it would happen the way they carry on'.**__ and__**'Congratulations you two'. **_

Rachel looked apologetically at Clarice. She mouthed '_I'll explain_.'

"And not just one," said Finn proudly, "but we are expecting twins. They are due to arrive February 6th. We just wanted to share this news with our friends on this special day. And thanks for all of the wonderful gifts you brought although it was _so_ unnecessary. So with that, start the music back up and have fun."

Finn and Rachel walked through the crowd accepting congratulations from everyone with pats on the back for Finn and hugs for Rachel. Spotting Clarice, she walked up to her, hugging her. "Rachel, you didn't tell me. Girl, what news!" declared Clarice.

"I know Clarice, but we wanted to tell Finn's family first so I couldn't say anything. We just found out last week. But I want to ask you now. Will you be one of the godmother's?"

"What? Me? Oh, Rachel. I would be so honored," Clarice said, clasping her hands together. They hugged again, tears in both their eyes.

"Thank you," said Rachel. "I talked it over with Finn and we agreed. You have always been there for me and we want you involved in our babies' lives."

Around 10pm, everyone had cleared out except for Clarice and her date, Travis and Brenda. They all sat around the kitchen bar area sipping on the last of the wine while Rachel drank her lemonade.

"So, Finn," said Rachel, "I need to give you your gift from me."

"Rach, this is your home, too. You don't need to do that," said Finn.

"It's not my house yet so yes, I do." Rachel then turned toward the family room. "Come on everyone. It's in the family room over here in the corner." Rachel walked toward Finn's old family stereo.

"Rachel, hate to tell you this but I already have one just like that," Finn said.

"Finn, please." She then held up an album cover, smiling.

"Babe, is that what I think it is?"

She nodded. "Yes. This is a vinyl copy of Fleetwood Mac's _Rumours_ album." She then turned toward their friends. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, a little quick history lesson." Finn smiled. _Rachel loved an audience._

"This album was released in February of 1977. It was the result of the bands originator, Mick Fleetwood, orders for all members of the band to take a break from each other because there was so much bickering and in-fighting and relationship problems within the band that he thought they were headed for a breakup." _Finn was still amazed at how his little woman could say so much without taking a breath. _He chuckled to himself_. She was so adorable._

"He felt that they were too good and valuable to each other to let this happen. So, during this break they weren't allowed to communicate with each other at all. And they were to write. He wanted them to write about their deepest feelings, problems and concerns. When they came back together, this album was formed. It was their biggest seller and produced their biggest hits." She then looked over at Finn. "I had searched through Finn's collection of vinyls and discovered that he did not have this album so I knew what to get for him. It took a while but I found an almost new copy."

"Oh, Rach," said Finn, "I know that cost you a lot of money. But Babe, I still don't have anything to play it on."

"Finn, father of my babies, hush. Let me finish." She then smiled and turned back to their friends. "So, with Clarice's help, I contacted this guy I met at the flea market we stopped at on our way back from Raleigh and..." She then turned and lifted the lid on the stereo, placed the vinyl album on the turntable and turned it on. She then placed the needle on the record and the perfect sound of Fleetwood Mac's '_Dreams_' started playing. Lowering the volume, she turned and looked up at the glowing, smiling face of her love.

"Oh my god, Rachel!" He walked over and hugged her. "Thank you so much. Thank you too, Clarice."

"The fellow came by while you were grilling outside and sneaked in and placed the repaired turntable back inside. He even gave you a bunch of replacement needles. I hope you like it, baby."

He was beaming. "I love it and I love you." He captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Okay, that's our cue to get out of here," said Travis. Good night you two and congratulations on your beautiful house and those twins, also."

After saying goodnight, turning out all of the lights, Finn and Rachel showered together and then collapsed into each others arms, quickly falling asleep after a long and enjoyable day.

Finn's family left for their homes the following day with Finn and Rachel promising to visit both soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel shut down her computer and rushed out of her office, leaving for the weekend. Clarice was off today for a dentist appointment so she texted her goodbye as she caught the elevator up to Finn's office. Rachel still got glares from several of the women in the building who had set their sights on Finn, especially since word had spread that she was now pregnant and moving in with him. _Sorry ladies but it is what it is and he is all mine_.

Approaching the receptionist desk, she asked Mrs. Rockwell, Finn's department receptionist to let him know she was in the lobby. Rachel really liked her. She was older, in her mid forties, married and had a daughter who was a senior in high school and another who was a sophomore in college. She was very sweet and quite efficient. A big step up from that psycho Jessica.

"Excuse me, Ms. Berry," said Ms. Rockwell, "Dr. Hudson said for you to come on back. He's just finishing up."

Rachel stood up, frowning. "It's _Rachel_, Mrs. Rockwell. Please!"

"I'll call you_ Rachel_ right after you address me as _Martha_." She then smiled at Rachel.

Rachel huffed, "We'll talk about that later." She then headed toward Finn's office. Knocking, she entered as Finn was thumbing through his file cabinet in the corner.

He looked up and smiled. "I'll be ready to go in about 15 more minutes, Babe."

She waved him off as she took a seat on the window sill. "Oh, take your time. I'm a little early and it's just a 45 minute drive."

As Finn finished up, Rachel turned and looked at his pictures sitting on his desk. To the left was a picture of him and some of his Marine buddies. There was also a picture of his parents holding a small toy poodle. _That must be Bernie, the elderly family dog that Finn had mentioned,_ she thought, smiling. And in the center was an 8x10 of her that she had given him when she moved into her apartment. Then she noticed his computer wallpaper and her heart skipped a beat. The sonogram of the twins with Baby A Hudson and Baby B Hudson in the top right hand corner. She looked up at him as he leaned against the wall, engrossed in the file he had open in his hands. She didn't think she could love him more than she did at this moment.

**An hour later... **

Finn turned into a long dirt drive that was surrounded by sprawling white fencing that enclosed some type of orchard that stretched for acres and acres on both sides. "Wow, Rach! This is so beautiful. What type of trees are those?"

"Well, to the left are pecan trees and to the right are apple. We also have a few horses and acres and acres of soybeans. My Dad has farm workers that help him to run all of this." It wasn't that Rachel didn't appreciate what her family had. It was just not the lifestyle she had chosen for herself.

Finn continued down the long drive, taking in the beauty of the scenery around him. He noticed they were approaching a large 2-story farmhouse with a beautiful wrap around porch. To the left of the house sat a large red barn, just like Finn had seen in photos of family farms. "Rach, I love this. It's so nice, quiet." Finn could see him and Rachel raising a family here.

She shrugged. "Yeah, it's nice but you didn't have to spend the first 18 years of your life buried back here." _Well, there goes that idea_, thought Finn. _Hormones are working overtime._

As they approached the house, Finn noticed a Harley CVO Road King bike parked to the side of the house. "Wow, Rach. Does your Dad ride a bike?"

Rachel looked up as Finn parked the truck, following Finn's eyes to see what he is looking at. She notices a black and navy Harley motorcycle parked on the left side of the house. "Oh good grief! What state is on that tag, Finn?"

He squints his eyes to better see in the distance. "Hmm. Looks like, uh, Virginia. Why?"

Rachel lets out a groan. "Ugh! Dammit! Of all times to come visit. Shit!"

Finn turns to look at her, wondering what could be so bad about that bike or who the owner was. He then looks up and sees a muscular, olive-skinned man stepping out of the front door, coming down the steps toward them. He is smiling and waving as he gets closer. Rachel looks up and glares at him.

They climb out of the truck just as the mystery guy approaches. Finn is wondering if this could possibly be Steven. (_Well maybe not. This guy was smiling too much_).

"Cuz! Been a long time! Come give your Cousin Puck a hug." He stretches out his arms. That made Finn feel better. Her _cousin_.

"Get away from me, Noah. What the hell are you going here?"

"Now, now my Princess. You know you're glad to see me. I came home to check on my Moms and then Aunt Ruth told me you were coming to visit. Something about bringing your new man to meet them." He then noticed Finn coming around the back of the truck. Puck raised his eyebrows, "Oh, is this him?"

"Yes, Noah. Finn, this is my wayward cousin, Noah Puckerman. Noah," Rachel says, wrapping her arm around Finn's waist, "this is my boyfriend, Finn Hudson." Finn then reaches out and shakes Puck's hand.

"Damn, Berry! He's tall and big as hell. Couldn't find another short-ass toad like Steven?"

"See," exclaims Rachel, "that's why you need to just go away Noah. Go far, far away and stay there. Ugh!" She then grabs Finn's hand and starts toward the steps. "Get outta my way, you imbecile!"

Finn smiles at Puck, saying, "Nice to meet you, man." And then they all walk into the house.

After Finn and Rachel had put their bags into her old room, they headed downstairs where her parents and Puck sat in the den talking.

Her mother, Ruth Berry, looks up and greets them as they come into the den. "Oh Rachel, Finn. Dinner is finished. I'm just waiting for the roast to settle for another few minutes. Guys, you can head into the dining room while Rachel and I bring out the food."

"Need any help?" asks Finn.

"No, no Finn," answers Samuel Berry, Rachel's Dad. "Ruth and Rachel got it. Sort of bonding time for the two of them." Finn nods and turns to follow Mr. Berry and Noah into the dining room. As Rachel and her Mom head into the kitchen, Finn whispers in Rachel's ear, "How's the nausea?"

Rachel smiles, nods and mouths, "_Fine. Zofran_." She then kisses him on the cheek and continues into the kitchen.

"Well Rachel," states her mother as she plates the roast, "Finn seems like a nice fellow. Handsome, too. But goodness he's tall."

"He's wonderful, Mom. And tall, yes he is but I like it. I like it a lot. We just...fit. And he's so good for and to me. I love him very, very much." Rachel smiles.

"As much as you loved Steven?" Ruth Berry asks, looking around at Rachel. "I heard you left Steven for this man."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Sounds like Steven's mother has been running her mouth. Talking about things she doesn't know anything about." Rachel stirs the iced tea. "Look, Mom. Steven and I had started drifting apart about the same time as when I met Finn. Finn wasn't the reason I left Steven, not directly anyway."

"What does that mean, dear?"

"Finn just made me realize that I wasn't in love with Steven. Look Mom," Rachel says dropping the wooden spoon in frustration. "We already went over this on the phone, several times. That's in the past. _Steven_ is in the past. I'm with Finn now and that's not going to change."

Rachel's Mom then approached her and hugged her. "Okay, okay. Enough said. Let's go eat." They then heard laughter coming from the dining room.

"Yes, please. I need to rescue my boyfriend from that loud and vulgar cousin of mine."

**In the dining room...**

"Finn my man," states Rachel's Dad, "Rachel tells me you are a psychologist?"

"Yes sir," says Finn, humbly. "I treat veterans who suffer from PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I got my doctorate while in the Marines."

"Damn, Finn," exclaims Puck. "You were in the Marines?"

Finn nods. "Yep. 10 years. Retired last year."

"How high did you rank at retirement," asked Samuel Berry.

"Colonel. Went in after I graduated college as a 2nd lieutenant and rose through the ranks over 10 years, Sir." He then looked up as Rachel and her mother came in and they started passing the food. Filling their plates, they began eating as the conversation continued.

"Did you grow up around here?" asked Puck, potatoes falling out of his stuffed mouth. Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"No. I'm from a small town in Pennsylvania named Coraopolis. It's about 15 miles north of Pittsburgh. I attended Carolina on a baseball scholarship. After graduation, I entered the Marines and was deployed to Iraq. I had settled in a town near Jacksonville, North Carolina but spent most of my time overseas but I now consider Cary, North Carolina my home."

"Man," declared Puck. "You did all that shit in...how old _are_ you?" Rachel frowned at him, giving him a warning glare.

Finn laughed. "34."

"In what, 10 years you did all that sh...I mean stuff? I'm impressed,"declares Puck. "You might work. You might make a good mate for my Cuz."

Rachel glares again at Puck. "Like you have a say in it. We aren't dogs, Noah. Dogs have _mates_, you idiot. Don't your mother miss you or something? And who invited you anyway?"

"Rachel, be nice," warned her mother. "We asked him to stay for dinner. He missed you and is glad to see you, honey."

"Well," declared Rachel. "He's just here being nosy. I've been in Cary for 5 years and Noah has been to see me once, maybe twice at the most."

"That's because I couldn't stand that little twerp you were engaged to," says Puck.

Rachel licked her tongue out at him. Puck gave her the raspberry. Finn started laughing.

"Rachel, Puck. Enough," said her Dad. "How old are you two, again?"

"Well," Puck continues. "I was going to say...that Finn is such a step up for you from that creep you had before."

As they finished dinner, Rachel pushed her plate aside and cleared her throat. Everyone looked up while Finn grabbed Rachel's hand in his under the table. "Mom, Dad. Finn and I have something we need to tell you."

"Whooo!" shouted Puck. "He's knocked you up, didn't he?!"

"Noah, must you be so disgusting?" Rachel threw a roll and hit him in the top of the head.

"Well, he did, didn't he?" asked Puck, ducking in case Rachel decided to throw a glass next.

Rachel and Finn both blushed and she heard her mother gasp. "Rachel! Is that true?"

Rachel nods and then Finn speaks up. "Mr. And Mrs. Berry, this wasn't planned but it has happened. I love Rachel very much. But we are adults and we take responsibility for our actions. We will love and care for these babies together."

"Finn, what a stud!" exclaimed Puck. "I caught what you just let slip out. Babies! Plural! As in 'more than one'."

"Oh great," said Rachel, turning to Puck. "You learn that in one of those remedial classes you took in prison?"

"Yes Puck," answered Finn, quietly. "We are having twins." He then turned toward Rachel's parents. "Mr. And Mrs. Berry, you two are so quiet."

"Well Finn," Rachel's Dad said, clearing his throat. "Um...this is quite a shock. We were just now adjusting to the fact that Rachel had broken her engagement and now has a new boyfriend and now this." He then looked over at his wife. "I think Ruth and I need a little time to gather our thoughts. Let some of this sink in before speaking to quickly."

"Yeah," agreed Rachel's Mom, rising from her seat. She started nervously gathering up the dishes from the table. "Uh...Rachel...why don't you and Finn clean up the dishes while your father and I clean up in here."

"Sure, Mom. I know we have dumped a lot on you but this visit was for you to meet Finn and to let you know that I was pregnant. Nothing is going to change. We are together, for good and we just want you to think about things." She then turned to Puck. "And Noah, what are you grinning about?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing, Cuz," Noah answered, never breaking his smile. "Just that I am shocked, just shocked that my little ol' innocent cousin got herself knocked up with not one but two munchkins." He then laughed.

Rachel glared at him. "Go home, Noah. Don't you need to check in with your parole officer?"

"Well," said Mr. Berry, "Finn, Rachel. I think my wife and I need a little time to gather our thoughts. So, we'll finish up here and then head upstairs. It's getting late and we all need a good nights sleep." He then turned to Noah who sat grinning at Finn and Rachel. "Noah, Rachel's right. Enough of your instigating and snide comments. Go home. We'll see you tomorrow."

Later, as Finn and Rachel lay in bed, he pulled her in close to him. Rachel laid with her back against his chest with Finn's hips pushed up against her bottom, arm thrown across her waist. He kissed the back of her head. "I love you, Rach. And I'm so very proud of you."

"Me? You are the one that held your own up against my parents' interrogation. And you put up with Noah's antics. But baby," she said pulling his hand up to her lips, "they'll come around. These twins are their first grandkids and I'm sure they are realizing that fact just about now. And Noah. He's one to talk. He's got two ex-wives and 4 children to support."

Finn laughed, dropping his chin onto Rachel's shoulder, bringing her in closer. "Does he even work?"

"He'll inherit 150 acres of this land. The other 150 go to me. Noah's father and my mother were siblings. Their parents owned almost 500 acres here in Person County. Noah's Dad, Daniel Puckerman, was a gambler and an alcoholic. He gambled away a lot of the land. He died when Noah and I were in high school so his Mom sold a bunch of the land and set him up a trust fund which he lives off of now. He plays in some alternative rock band in Roanoke, Virginia where he lives in a house with his band. They pile in there like a pack of rats and pass their women and STD's around from one to the other. Disgusting."

"Sounds like Puckerman is quite the character," comments Finn.

"He is. He is really a nice, loyal person beneath all that crap he talks. We were very close growing up but after his Dad died he just seemed to get so restless. He got in trouble a few months before we were to graduate."

"Yeah, he was telling me about that at dinner. I can't believe he drove through downtown on his bike with nothing on but his Mom's skirt and hitched up his leg and then peed on a cop's foot," Finn chuckled.

"Yeah, he did. He smoked some bath salts on a dare and woke up the next morning in jail. The cops played a video of his antics in court and he got 6 months in prison. When he got out he jumped on his bike and headed north. He comes back to check on his Mom every few months and he would always find me and visit up until about a year ago. He did not like Steven."

"Oh, yeah?"

"No, not at all. He said he was too '_fucking phony_', called him a '_robot_' and a '_prick_'. He didn't trust him."

"Oh, really now. Pretty perceptive, heh?" smiled Finn.

"Yeah, guess so. But he likes you."

"Think so?" asked Finn.

"Oh, yeah. I could see it in his eyes. He admires you. But, you are easy to get attached to. Just watch my parents tomorrow."

"Well, Ms. Berry, you are pretty special yourself." Finn kissed her on her neck, right below her earlobe. He felt her shiver in his arms.

Rachel could feel his erection pressing against her lower back. "Keep that up, Finn, and I'll have to help you with that little problem you have behind me."

"I was hoping you would." He then took her from behind.

**Next morning...**

Rachel and Finn were awakened by pounding on their bedroom door. "**Cuz! Finn! Rise and shine. Finn, step away from my cousin. Nuff damage has been done!"**

"Noah Puckerman, get away from my damn door!' yelled Rachel. "I'm coming out there and I'm gonna kill you, you delinquent."

"**Rachel, Rachel. Such language. Come on you two. Breakfast!"**

They heard Puck leave and walk down the stairs. They showered and met everyone at the table for breakfast.

"So, Finn," said Rachel's Mom. "I'm taking Rachel to the mall and shop for her some maternity clothes. She's going to need them soon, carrying twins."

"Thanks, Mom," said Rachel, leaning against Finn. "But I don't want to leave Finn. This is his first..."

"Oh, Rachel," said her Dad. "Don't worry about Finn. Me and Noah are going to show him around the farm. Maybe we can meet you two later for lunch."

"Sounds good to me," said Finn. "You okay with that Rach?"

"Yeah, I guess so but I'll miss you, baby." She leaned up and kissed Finn lightly on the lips.

"Oh god! Stop it, please!" whined Puck. He then stood up. "I'm going home and change, Uncle Samuel. I'll bring the bigger golf cart, the one that I think Finn will fit in and then we can head out and show Finn around." He slapped Finn on the back and left.

Rachel went upstairs to dress for her shopping trip with her Mom and her Dad was in the living room flipping through channels on the TV. Finn remained at the table sipping on his coffee. He decided to finish his coffee in the kitchen, talking a little with Rachel's Mom while she loaded the dishwasher.

"Mrs. Berry," said Finn, going in and sitting at the counter.

"Finn, please. Call me Ruth," she corrected him.

"Well, Ruth. I know it is quite a shock for you to learn not only that your daughter is not with a man she has been with for years but is now pregnant by me. But I want you to know that I have loved Rachel since the first day I met her. There's just something about her, special. We have this strange connection between the two of us that I can't explain. It's like a tugging on my heart whenever I'm near her, whenever I even _think_ about her. Both of us feel it."

"Your soulmate."

"Huh?"

"You two are soulmates. It's like you were meant to be together. Doesn't matter who you were with or had thought you loved. You would have found each other, no matter what. It's just your destinies."

"Yeah, I think that's a good way of putting it. And I want you to know, I want to marry her and soon. But I want the time to be right. I don't think we should rush into anything just because we got pregnant. But I love her so much it scares me sometime. I don't want to ever be without her."

"I know, Finn. I can see it. We all see it. And I feel quite comfortable now knowing that my baby has someone in her life who will always love her and will take care of her." She put her hand on Finn's and smiled. "And, I'm kinda excited about my grandbabies."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn enjoyed the rest of their weekend with her family. They visited Puck's mother and Rachel took him on a tour of her hometown where he met a lot of her old friends.

So it was a little sad on Sunday, when they found themselves saying their goodbyes so they could drive back to Cary, to their home and their jobs. After a tearful goodbye to her parents, they promised Puck he could visit as often as he wanted. He and Finn exchanged phone numbers and Finn promised to text him his address. Rachel warned him to give them at least a 24 hour notice of his visit and he was not allowed to bring any of his band or his "bimbos" along.

They arrived at Finn's house an hour later. Tired and sleepy, they showered and then lay in bed. Rachel was ending her conversation with her Mom, promising to call after each doctor visit and her parents promising to come within the month to visit. After having up moved over and snuggled up against Finn.

"So, Finn. I talked with my Mom all of 20 minutes and she spend 15 of those minutes talking about one Finn Hudson." She looked up at him just as he was smiling.

"What? Me?" asked Finn.

Rachel hit him lightly on the chest. "Told you she would be enamored with you. And Dad likes you a lot, too."

"Oh Rachel. You don't know how much that means to me. I had a great time. And I'm glad I met Puck, too. I think he and I will become pretty good buds."

"Oh hell! Just don't pick up any of his bad behavior." Rachel smiled. She put her hand under his chin, wrapping her leg around his thighs. "And, I think my Mom's gotta little crush on you." She then closed her eyes. "Just more damn competition."

Finn chuckled. "Night, babe. I love you."

"Night, Finn. Love you more." 


	9. Chapter 9

**When I'm With You**

**A/N: **_**The song Rachel sings to Finn is **_**Songbird**_** by **_**Fleetwood Mac**_**. This story title was taken from a line from this beautiful song. This chapter is very emotionally heavy so consider yourself warned. **_

_**Special thanks to my Australian friend, cab4five who always encourages me.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Glee characters, songs belong to the singers and songwriters_

**Chapter 9**

"Clarice, come...sit," Rachel ordered, patting the couch cushion beside her. Rachel was sunk back into the cushions with her feet propped up on the coffee table with a bowl of peaches balanced on her large babies bump. She and Clarice were having a girls' night while Finn was off at the Carolina Hurricanes hockey game with some of the guys from work.

Finn, Dr. Lawrence Peterson and Dr. Ken Abbott were going to be late getting back and Finn had made Clarice promise to spend the evening with Rachel in case she needed anything or if there were any problems. Clarice didn't know why Finn still felt the need to text Rachel every 30 minutes 'just in case' he didn't hear his phone ring. So, Clarice was babysitting a very pregnant and whiny Rachel for the evening.

Rachel was now 22 weeks pregnant. Gone was the nausea, being replaced with crazy cravings and a somewhat insatiable appetite. This week it was peaches, _freestone_ peaches. No other kind would do. Finn had found that out the hard way.

As Clarice settled in on the other side of Rachel on the couch, she put a mouthful of butter pecan ice cream in her mouth, moaning in pleasure. "Mmm. This is _so_ good, Rachel. I'll have to spend an extra hour at the gym tomorrow to make up for all these calories you have me consuming tonight."

"Oh, enjoy it, Reesie. That's one of the pleasures I'm getting from being 5 months pregnant with Finn's huge babies. So, push play and let the Leo Marathon continue."

They were having a Leo DiCaprio movie night. They had already watch _'What's Eating Gilbert Grape' _(Rachel cried through the second half of the movie) and _'Basketball Diaries'_ (which Rachel found very depressing and cried throughout the _whole_ movie). Now they were in the middle of _'Titanic.'_

"Damn, that Leo is one fine man!" declared Clarice. "And he looked so young for so long."

"I know. He _is_ a cutie. But I prefer brunettes. Brunettes with amber eyes," said Rachel, sighing.

"Oh, please. Not that again. I know Finn is a good-looking man but you gotta admit, Leo DiCaprio has got it going on. Even now when he's, what, mid forties? I'd jump that in a heartbeat."

"Well, my Sweetie's got him beat and I jump that _every_ night," said Rachel, closing her eyes.

"Rachel! _Every_ night?"

"Hell yeah. With these raging baby hormones and Finn's body, sexy-ass everything, he doesn't stand a chance. No rest for the weary." They both laugh.

**Later...**

Finn dropped Ken and Lawrence off in the office parking lot and headed home. It was late, after 1:00am and he was anxious to see Rachel. He had had a nice evening out with the guys. The hockey match was fun and the Hurricanes were well on their way to being contenders for the Stanley Cup playoffs.

He smiled as he noticed Clarice's car parked beside Rachel's in the parking lot. He hated for Rachel to feel like she had a babysitter with her but she was high risk and he just wanted to enjoy his night out without having that worry in the back of his mind. She was doing well with the pregnancy but still, carrying two babies with her tiny frame made Finn nervous.

He opened the door to their condo and smiled down at his girl. She and Clarice were both asleep on the couch, Rachel balled up on one end with her feet touching Clarice's who was fast asleep on the other end. She always had cold feet. No matter how warm her body got. He reached down and picked Rachel up into his arms and carried her to their bed, pulling the covers up around her. He bent down and kissed her forehead and headed out to wake Clarice up.

"Clarice. Clarice," he whispered, shaking her shoulders. She opened her eyes suddenly, looking shocked to see Finn standing over her.

"Oh, Finn. What's up?"

"Time to go to bed, Clarice," Finn said, smiling.

"Oh my. Where's Rachel?" she asked, stretching and yawning.

"I've put her to bed already." Finn looked down and saw the _Titanic_ and _Romeo and Juliet_ DVD covers on the table. "Looks like the two of you had fun ogling DiCaprio." Clarice then stood up.

"That girlfriend of yours is hopeless. No one compares to her _Finn_," Clarice said, picking up the cases and placing them on the shelf. Finn just smiled wider. "Well, good night Finn. I'm going to bed. See you two in the morning. _Late_ in the morning."

"Good night Clarice and thanks so much."

"No, problem Finn. We had fun." She then disappeared down the hallway.

Finn went to the refrigerator looking for a light snack, grabbing a banana and making himself a peanut butter sandwich. He noticed a few empty cans of peaches in the trash and smiled. _Rachel and her peaches._ He had accidentally bought yellow cling peaches the other day and she burst into tears, crying that they were the wrong kind. Finn really didn't know that there were different kinds of peaches in the can. He had to trudge to 3 stores before he found yellow 'freestone' peaches. He bought all they had in stock.

He sat on the couch and finished his sandwich and washed it down with a glass of milk. Rachel had moved in a few months ago and things were great between them. They had their little arguments and disagreements like any other couple but it always ended up with the greatest sex Finn had ever had.

He put his glass in the sink and headed for bed. Rachel lay in their king sized bed, balled up in the middle of the bed. Finn smiled. How could such a tiny person always seem to hog such a huge space? He slid under the covers after stripping down to his t shirt and boxers, pulling Rachel up against him.

They were going to the doctor in three days to learn the sex of their twins. He was really excited to learn if there would be two boys, two girls or one of each. Smiling, Finn closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with his whole world, his love and his two babies wrapped in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Rachel and Finn," said the ultrasound tech, " you two ready to find out what you are having?"

"Yes, please," said Rachel, anxiously.

"Well, if these two little Hudson babies cooperate," said the tech as she slid the probe across Rachel's belly, "we'll find out in just a sec. Uh, huh. There's the first one, we'll call Baby A which is to the left on the screen and on Rachel's right side of her belly. Want to know what it is?"

Finn tried his best to figure out what he was looking at. "Well, what is it?" he finally asked.

"A boy. So, I'm marking Hudson Baby A as a boy." Finn smiled down at Rachel and squeezed her hands.

"Okay, now moving to Baby B, which is to your right on the screen and to Rachel's left side," said the tech, continuing to move the probe around, looking for a clear picture of the baby's genitals.

"Oh, yeah," said Rachel frowning. "That's the little sucker that kicks all of the time, killing my ribs. Must be a boy, also."

"Well," said the tech moving around slowly. "I see. Yep. Well, Finn and Rachel. Hudson Baby B is a girl."

"Oh, Finn! We have one of each." They both had tears in their eyes.

"I'll take some pictures and the doctor will be in shortly to examine you. Congratulations you two."

**Later...**

Rachel was on the phone with her Mom. "Yes, Mom. They are sure"..."No, I don't think I'm going with pink for the girl"..."What?"..."No, I'm leaning more toward neutrals for both but Finn and I..." "Mom, Mom." "Yeah. The girls at the office are planning a shower next month. I'll let you know the specifics when they tell me..." "Okay, bye"..."Love you, too." Rachel hung up the phone.

"Ugh!" yelled Rachel, frustrated. "She is going to drive me crazy by February!"

She turned to Finn, who was just hanging up his phone. "Well, Babe," said Finn, coming to sit beside Rachel. "That was my Mom and Dad and they said to tell you congratulations and to let them know as soon as you pick your colors for the nursery. And they want us to come up in a few weeks for a baby shower. Whew!" Finn laid back on the couch.

"I know what you mean. I didn't know having a baby, excuse me, _babies_ would be so much work before they even get here." She rose up (well actually, she slid to the end of the couch and rock then got up). "Well, I'm going to get a snack and then I've got to call Clarice, your sister and few more people. You want anything, baby?"

"No, no I'm good." Rachel then disappeared into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few nights later, they were laying in bed, catching their breath after a pretty intense lovemaking session. Rachel was still pretty flexible and had a lot of energy for a woman who was over 5 months pregnant with twins.

"Finn, have you started thinking of any names, yet?" Rachel asked, rubbing her hand up and down his bare chest.

"Kind of," Finn said. "Have you?"

"Yeah. Well, for a boy I have been thinking about _**Finn**_," said Rachel, looking at Finn hopefully.

"Nope. Don't want my kid named that," said Finn firmly.

"Why babe? That's a wonderful and unique name."

"Yeah," replied Finn. "_**Finn**_ is one of those 'one time names, you know? Cute the first time. Not so after that."

"Well, yeah. I kind of understand that. It's suits you. You are one of a kind," Rachel conceded. Then she thought awhile. "Well, what about _**Daniel**_? I like _**Daniel**_."

"Mmm. I do too, but maybe for a middle name. Let's see," Finn said, looking up at the ceiling. "What goes with _**Daniel**_? _**Charles**_?"

"Yuk! No." She thought a minute. "I've got it. _**Lucas**_. _**Lucas Daniel Hudson**_."

"I like that. I like that a lot. So be it," Finn agreed. "Now, on to the girl. I have always liked _**Olivia**_."

Rachel looked up at him. "Um, high school girlfriend named _**Olivia**_ perhaps?"

Finn laughed. "No, no way. My girlfriends names were_** Mary, Lucille, Nikki, and Marsha,**_ just to name a few." He winked at Rachel.

"Finn! I always knew you had a string of girls in high school. And college, too. Playa!"

"Well, Babe. Those days are long gone," he chuckled. "But like I said. I always liked the name _**Olivia**_. I had a crush on _**Olivia Hussey**_. You know that girl that played _Juliet_ in the 1968 version of _Romeo and Juliet_. You know, the best version ever made?"

"So, you want to name your daughter after your childhood crush."

"Yeah," said Finn, smiling. "We had to watch that version in my literature class in the 10th grade. So what do you think? _**Olivia**_?"

"Believe it or not, I love it. I really do. Especially now that I know _**Olivia**_ wasn't your girlfriend's name." Then they were quiet, thinking about the name. Rachel then turned toward Finn. "You know your Aunt that I met when we visited your parents last month? The one that had all of the ceramic cat statues everywhere?"

"Oh, yeah. _**Auntie Grace**_. She is weird but so, so sweet. I always loved going over to her house because it always smelled like gingerbread and peppermint."

"Oh, only Finn Hudson would relate a relative with the smell of food. Well, anyway, I love her name. I love the name _**Grace**_. What about _**Olivia Grace**_?"

"_**Olivia Grace Hudson**_." He smiled. "You got a deal. Those will be our kids' names. _**Lucas Daniel Hudson**_ and _**Olivia Grace Hudson**_." They then kissed to seal the deal which led to another round of passionate lovemaking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now November and Rachel had had her final concert with the string quartet a few weeks ago. She had to take a hiatus until the twins were born because she could no longer lay her cello against her ever-growing abdomen and reach the outer strings with her bow. Being six months pregnant with Finn's twins had also caused her to only be able to work 3 days a week for half a day now because the doctor wanted her to rest, off her feet for at least 2 hours at mid-day due to her small frame. Wanting to avoid any complications, Rachel had complied.

Not being able to play her cello or work as many hours, she had been forced to find new hobbies to pass her time while being alone at home. So, she had started reading a lot, joining an online book club and writing articles reviewing the books for the club. They also had weekly online chat sessions discussing the chapters they were assigned to read. She had also taken up gourmet cooking and used Finn, Travis, Brenda and Clarice as her tester. They came over weekly, usually on a Friday, for dinner where Rachel would present her latest meal. She had gotten pretty good at it too.

So, this afternoon, she found herself sitting up in bed reading her latest book that was on the book club list to read so they could chat about the chapter the following evening. Finn had called earlier and said he was on his way home. Then she gotten a text saying he had to deal with a problem with one of his patients and would be awhile. Rachel didn't like when he got calls to go out to negotiate with one of his patients. She knew exactly what was going on. One of his patients obviously was having a freakout with flashbacks, terrors and the whole crisis situation. Finn would go in and risk harm and his own mental health to talk with the patient and get them to commit themselves for evaluation and treatment. Those type of situations scared the hell out of her. Not only could Finn be harmed physically but he risked having his own flashbacks, nightmares and overwhelming stress after the situation.

She looked at the clock. 8:10pm. Dammit! Finn had texted her a little after 4pm. This was a long one.

She had witnessed only two of Finn's nightmares. She had woken up with him sweating profusely beside her, teeth clinched and his head thrashed back and forth. The first time she hadn't known what to do. She just watched him with terror in her eyes until he slowly settled down and opened his eyes. He knew what had happened and gathered her in his arms. He explained to her that the nightmares were really very rare now. He said they only came on during extreme stress and for her to not try to shake him awake or touch him when it happens. She was to stand away from him, preferably across the room and call to him until he responded.

It broke her heart each time it had happened to see him like that. She didn't want him to suffer. She didn't like seeing him in any kind of pain. This is what his sister must have been talking about when she said that he had been through a lot. And from what Andrea had said on several occasion, Finn's ex-wife, Carla, had been no help to him at all. Rachel just didn't understand how you could watch someone you supposedly love suffer like that and not try to help him.

Rachel was jousted from her thoughts by the ringing of her cellphone. _Finn's ringtone_. Her stomach clinched. She quickly slid her hand across the screed to unlock it and accept the call.

"Hello, Finn?" It was quiet on the other end. Rachel's heart dropped. "Finn, baby talk to me. Baby what's wrong?"

"Rach." She could hear the pain in his voice. "Can you come get me. I...can't drive, Rachel." She could hear him breathing heavily through the phone.

"Sure, baby. I'm on my way." She rose, hurriedly gathered up her coat and purse. "Finn honey, where are you?"

"I'm...I'm in the lobby of the admissions office. The acute psych ward at the VA. I had to commit him and I'm..."

"I know baby. I'm on my way. Don't move. Okay?" Rachel rushed out the door.

"I'm not. Rach...I love you."

"I love you too. So much, baby," Rachel said as she backed out of the driveway. "I'm on my way."

Rachel drove frantically to the VA hospital. She couldn't let herself cry. She had to be strong for Finn. He needed her. He took such good care of her and now it was her time to care for him. By him calling her like that, he trusted her and she was going to take care of him. After she pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, she allowed herself to cry. To cry for the hurt she felt for him. She cried for all the years he has had to suffer. The pain and hurt he has gone through, fighting for his country. Taking care of others before taking care of himself. He knows the risk every time he has to go out and take care of one of his patients. Patients who are a danger to themselves and others. Now, as she dried her eyes, she took a deep breath and headed for the entrance to the hospital. She lifted her chin high, squared her shoulders. She was going to be _his_ rock for a change. She was going to let him lean on her for a change.

She found him sitting in a chair in the corner looking down at his hands. She ran up to him and gathered him in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her so tightly that she felt a little twinge of pain in her back. "Finn, baby come on. Let's go home, okay."

He then stood up and she walked with him out of the hospital, letting him lean on her tiny, pregnant frame. He was her life, her everything.

The drive home was quiet as Finn laid his head back on the headrest, his eyes closed. She could see tears trickling down his face. She reached over and touched his arm. "Baby, I'm here for you. Alright?"

"I know, I know. I just need a little time," said Finn, sounding so tired, worn.

"I know babe," replied Rachel. "Take all you need."

She walked him into the house and led him into their bedroom. He sat on the side of the bed with his eyes closed. Rachel helped him into his pajamas, pulled back the covers and then climbed into bed with him after putting her gown on. She gathered him into her arms, letting him lay his head on her chest as she stroked his hair. She could hear him quietly crying as his shoulders shook against her. She continued stroking his hair, kissing his head and letting him know without speaking that she loved him and was there for him. Soon, his quieted, sliding down in bed and evidently they both drifted off to sleep.

**Later...**

Rachel was awakened from a deep sleep by frantic movements against her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked over at Finn. He was thrashing about in bed, his head moving back and forth, his hands balled up into fists, sweat drenching his body and the sheets around him. He was mumbling, mostly words she couldn't understand. She heard _"no, not there!" "Stop, stop it please!" "The bodies, blood...no head, no head."_ Rachel slowly rose out of bed and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Finn," she said softly at first. She waited a few seconds.

"Finn, baby." she said louder. Again, she waited.

"Baby, wake up. Finn?" She noticed the thrashing stopped.

"Finn? It's Rachel. Wake up, baby. It's just a dream." She waited, watching him closely.

He unclinched his fist and his eyes slowly opened. But he was staring at her like he was looking _through_ her, not _at_ her.

"Finn, honey it's a dream," she continued, speaking slowly and clearly. "I'm Rachel. It's alright. You are at home. Safe, baby. I'm here."

He then blinked a few times and stared at her again. This time he _was_ looking at her. She reached down, carefully, and touched his leg. "See baby. It's Rachel," she continued in a soothing voice. "You are home. In our bed. It's going to be alright."

"Rachel?" He then covered his eyes with his hands. She continued rubbing his leg until he was more fully awake. He then slowly sat up on the side of the bed as she approached him cautiously.

He then looked up at her. "I'm awake now, babe. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he sobbed, reaching out to touch Rachel's face.

"No, no you don't Finn Hudson. Don't apologize, baby. You haven't done anything wrong." Her heart was breaking for him. She wanted to help him so badly but she had to be cautious to protect their babies.

He then opened his arms for her. "Come here," he said. She then step over in front of him as he wrapped his arms around her hips, burying his face into her stomach. Then he just cried while she held him. They stayed that way for the longest until he quieted.

Rachel suddenly got an idea. Something she had read in one of Finn's PTSD books. "Finn, I'm going to step into the bathroom for a few minutes but I'll be right back. I won't be long. Okay?" He nodded as she backed into their bathroom.

She was gone a few minutes and then stepped back into their bedroom. Finn remained sitting on the side of bed with his head down. She then took him by the hand and led him into the bathroom. Finn looked up and she had run a bubble bath and lit her lavender candles all around the room. The burning candles was the only light in the room, giving it a soft, soothing atmosphere. There was soft saxophone music coming from the portable CD in the corner.

"You know, Finn," Rachel says, removing his pajama top. "When I get all stressed out, uptight and acting..." she paused as she helped him remove his bottom. "acting all 'Rachel Berry' as you like to put it..." (He smiled at her). She then removed her gown, which was wet from his sweating. "I run me a _Buble'_ bath."

Finn looked up, smiling. "A what?" he asked.

"A _Buble'_ bath. You know, like a _bubble_ bath but with a _Michael Buble' CD _playing in the background. I call it a '_Buble_' bath."

"Oh," said Finn as he slid down into the tub. Only Rachel would come up with that, thought Finn.

Rachel then climbed into the tub, with his help, and sat facing him, "Yeah. I sit here and soak in my bubbles, listen to his music with lavender candles lit all around. Most relaxing thing there is."

"Oh, really?" asked Finn, with a little smirk on his face.

"Well, except, you know. Me and you?" She smiled. She then lifted the soaked loofah and squeezed the soapy water across his shoulders. She then continued to bath him, slowly while planting kissing to his face and lips. He started to relax.

"It was a bad call," he said, barely above a whisper. Rachel just continue scrubbing his his body, allowing him time to gather his thoughts and to talk at his own pace.

"A lot of what went on is confidential," he continued, slowly. "But it was a suicide-hostage situation. I had to talk him down. It took hours and hours. Rachel, I was so exhausted." She just bent over and kissed him, lightly.

He then cleared his throat, his voice breaking as he continued. "The nightmares are so rare that I thought they were gone completely. But he had a gun, he shot off a few rounds and he was just so...he was in bad shape and it just all came down on me." He laid his head down on her shoulder. She then slowly rubbed his neck with the loofah.

"The nightmares. They are always the same," he says, looking off in the distance. "I can't get my men out. We are trapped. Bombs and gunshots are going off everywhere. I'm walking past bloody, dead bodies. Bodies with body parts missing, no legs, no lower parts...no heads."

He then paused, looking down at her. "Baby, it was awful. Nobody should have to go through that crap."

She then put the loofah down and placed both her hands on his face. "Finn. You did what you thought was right, baby. It happened and you don't know how many lives you saved by being over there. What you have had to go through, all of you, and what you are going through now is bad. But _you_ aren't bad. You have gone through a lot. You have done so well with it and I am so, so very proud of you."

She kissed him, paused and then continued. "I love you so, so much and I'm here for you. Lean on me for awhile. Okay? Me and you. We'll get through this."

He nodded and then looked up at her. "I love you, you know that, right?"

She smiled back at him, "I know. Now, come on. Let's get you dried off. We are both turning into wrinkled up prunes." He smiled.

After drying off, they put on fresh pajamas, he wore the bottoms and she wore the top. She then led him into the family room where she laid out a blanket and pillows in front of the fireplace. He sat down, adjusting the flame in the fireplace with the remote while Rachel went into the kitchen and came back with some cheese and crackers and sparkling juice. While he opened the juice and began slicing the cheese, she brought wine glasses in from the kitchen.

She knelt down in front of him, holding her glass forward after handing him a glass. Then, after he filled their glasses, he proposed a toast. "Rachel, to us and our twins. May we always work together and support each other in weaknesses and in doubt to make a stronger, long-lasting bind. Here's to us and everlasting love."

They clinked their glasses together, took a sip and began eating their snack, mostly in silence. Silence to deal with their thoughts and the events of tonight. Rachel then cleared the blanket and took the leftovers and glasses into the kitchen. When she returned to the family room, Finn was lying on the blanket looking over at the flames of the fireplace.

Rachel went over to the stereo and placed the Fleetwood Mac album on the turntable. While turning it on, she looked down at Finn. "Finn, I wanted to do this for you this weekend but circumstances have made it more appropriate for now." She then placed the needle on a certain section of the record and then walked over to the blanket as the intro started. She kneeled down so that Finn could place his head in her lap. While she ran her fingers through his thick hair, the opening piano run started. Then Rachel sang to him, softly:

'_For you, there'll be no more crying.__**  
><strong>____**For you, the sun will be shining.**___

_**And I feel that **__**when I'm with you,  
><strong>____**It's alright, I know it's right.**__**'**__****_

_** '**__**To you, I'll give the world**_

_**To you, I'll never be cold.  
><strong>____**'Cause I feel that **__**when I'm with you**__**,  
><strong>____**It's alright, I know it's right.**__**'**__**  
><strong>_

_** '**__**And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score.  
><strong>____**And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before.**__**'**_

As the piano interlude played, Rachel looked down and saw that Finn had buried his face into her lap, crying softly. She placed her hand on his cheek, wiping away some of the tears with her hand as she continued:

_****__** '**__**And I wish you all the love in the world.  
><strong>____**But most of all, I wish it from myself.**__**'**__****_

_** '**__**And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score  
><strong>____**And I love you, I love you, I love you  
><strong>____**Like never before, like never before, like never before.**__**'**_

As the song finished, Rachel pulled Finn up gently to kneel in front of her. Wiping away the remaining tears, Finn smiled at her. "I love you, Rach. You are what I need to finish healing, baby. With you I know I'll be fine." He placed his hand on her cheek and she used her hand to pressed her face against his hand.

"I know, Finn. You have been strong and so, so brave for a long time. All by yourself. But now you have me and our babies and we will be strong for you. And since we will have Lucas Daniel Hudson and Olivia Grace Hudson, I think we need a Rachel Berry _Hudson_."

Finn's mouth dropped open. "Rach, are you sure? Are you ready for that, now? I thought you wanted..."

"Shhh," Rachel said, nodding her head. "Yes, Finn. I'm very, very sure. Tonight I just was so...so full from the love I have for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our children. I want to spend it, as soon as possible, as Rachel Hudson, your everloving and faithful wife. So with that, will you marry me, Finn Christopher Hudson?"

Finn smiled the biggest smile. "Well, Rachel. I don't know. This is so sudden. And you are kinda knocked up."

"Finn!" Rachel said, hitting him on the shoulder. "I just broke my own rules about marrying while I'm pregnant and you go and spoil my proposal."

He laughed. "Okay, okay." He then put on a serious face. "Yes, Ms. Berry. I would be honored to marry you."

Rachel started clapping. "Yes, yes, yes. Let's do it."

"But," said Finn. "Where's my ring? I need to let everyone of those dreamy-eyed females out there know that I am engaged and spoken for." He let out a teasing pout.

"I get the ring, Buster." She then kissed him. "Now, off to bed. Work tomorrow for both of us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That Friday night, Rachel was on the phone with Finn's sister. "So Andrea, yes I proposed to your brother and he said yes."

"_Rachel, you two are so crazy! So, did he get you a ring yet?"  
><em>  
>"No. Your silly brother told me I owed him one. I don't need a ring, not an engagement ring. I just want to be married to him and a plain wedding band is fine with me."<p>

"_Oh, this is so exciting. You two are a trip. Have you set a date yet?"_

"That's why I'm calling. We found an official copy of our birth certificates in storage and we are going Monday to apply for our license. I know they are going to look at me all crazy with this big ass stomach but I don't care. I'm going to marry Finn Hudson and I'm marrying him in 10 days!"

"_10 days! Rachel, are you serious?!" exclaimed Andrea._

"Yes, ma'm, I am. My friend Clarice, you know you met her at the barbecue this past summer? Well, she's helping to plan it and it's just going to be a small ceremony with just family and a few close friends. I want to get married here at our house but Finn fell in love with my parents' farm and wants it there." (Rachel paused for a breath.)

"_Yeah, he was telling me about that farm. Says you have, what, 150 acres? Damn, that's big."_

"Yeah, so I might really consider it if he wants it that bad but anyway. We have set the date for November 26th. We want you, Mark and the kids to come if you can. It's a Saturday so school's out." (Another pause and a breath.)

"_We'll be there, no matter even if the kids have to miss school. This is too important. Have you told Mom and Dad yet?"_

"Oh, yeah. We called them first after we set the date. And I know it's rushed but well, you know I don't have a lot of time. I don't want to be standing there getting married having labor pains. Speaking of which, I dreamed the other night..."(no pause, no breath).

"_Rachel! Rachel!"_ interrupted Andrea. _"Are you getting nervous?"_

"Why, because I'm rambling. Of course not." (a pause). "Yes! I am. But I love him to death, Andrea and I don't want you and the rest of his family to think I'm rushing him or forcing him into something he's not ready for. I know we have only known each other for a little over a year and now I'm 7 months pregnant, with twins and rushing to get married. Oh, saying all of that crap out loud makes it even worse!"

"_Rachel. Stop it. We don't think any such thing. We know how you two feel about each other. Finn has wanted to marry you for a long time, even before you got pregnant. He just wanted to take his time and enjoy everything this time. He was waiting for you to be ready. He knew you didn't want others to think that you were having a so-called 'shotgun wedding' just to save face. But I think you two are ready for this so stop spazzing or I'm coming up there and pinch you!"_

Rachel started laughing. "I know, Andrea. Clarice just left here about to pull her hair out because she needs a final invite list. Oh, boy. You know what, I think we just need to go to the justice of the peace and get this over with."

"_No, you need the little ceremony that you want. Just sit down with Finn tonight and get your list together and decide the place. Have your colors in mind for some simple decorations and let Clarice handle it from there. Okay?"_

"Okay. Oh, look at the time. I've got to go. Finn is taking me out to dinner tonight and I've got to get dressed. Not that it matters what I wear, I'm big as a house. But anyway, I'll email you pictures of the latest sonogram, okay?"

Andrea laughed. How does such a tiny woman 7 months pregnant have so much energy? _"Okay. Bye Rachel. Tell my brother I love him and we'll see you in 10 days."_


	10. Chapter 10

**When I'm With You**

**A/N: Two more chapter after this one, then the epilogue. Thanks for all of the support, reviews, follows, favs. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Glee characters, songs belong to the singers and songwriters_

**Chapter 10**

"Rachel! I can't believe all of that stuff you ate!" declared Finn. They were finishing dinner at a local restaurant.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Rachel, letting out a little burp. "Oops, excuse me." Then she started giggling.

Finn shook his head. His girlfriend had just finished off a huge serving of spaghetti with meatballs, 3 pieces of garlic bread, and 2 slices of cheesecake (one of her new cravings). "Rachel, you are going to be sick."

"No, I'm not, Finn Hudson. I have two little Finn Hudsons in here," (pointing to her stomach), "that have big appetites and I can't help it." She leans over and kisses his cheek. "Anyway, when that waitress brings our check, I hope she brings me one of those mints they give out. That will top everything off."

"And I hope she brings a wheel barrow. I'm going to need it to roll you outta here," Finn teases. She reaches over and hits his shoulder playfully.

Their waitress appears with their check and looks at Finn, smiling. "I hope you enjoyed your meal. Can I get you anything else?"

Rachel looks up. "Did you bring us our mints? I just love those." The waitress nods, smiling at Rachel and then again at Finn. She places a mint in a saucer and puts it in front of Rachel. Finn declines his and hands her his card. She then turns and leaves. Rachel starts unwrapping her mint as she is talking about their plans for Monday. "So, I figure I'll have Clarice meet me after she gets off Monday and we..." Suddenly Rachel pauses.

Finn looks at her with a smirk on her his face. "Something wrong Rach?"

"Oh, my god! Oh my!" She is looking down at her mint wrapper which she has placed on the table. "Finn?" She then places her hand up to her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

"Do you like it?" Finn asks, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, Finn! It's beautiful. It so beautiful." Rachel lifts a diamond ring out of the wrapper. "Oh Finn. I love it. Oh my!"

Finn then takes the ring from Rachel and places it on her left ring finger. "Rachel, I love you so much. Since you were the one to ask, this is my way of saying 'yes' baby. I want to marry you in 10 days. I know this will be the world's shortest engagement but I thought you deserved this."

Rachel looked up at him and then down again at her ring. "Oh, Finn. It is just...just gorgeous." She then turned to him and kissed him. "I can't wait to be your wife."

At this time, the waitress brought his card back, he signed the receipt. Rachel thanked the waitress for helping with her surprise. "Oh, you are so welcome. It is a gorgeous ring. Congratulations you two," said the waitress.

Rachel thanked her and then rose up slowly. "Now Mr. Hudson. Let's get home so we can celebrate our formal engagement the right way." They left the restaurant hand in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday they applied for their wedding license, reviewed the information and thanked the clerk. Rachel picked up a 'name change kit' to start working on it that afternoon. Then Finn dropped Rachel off at home and returned to his office to see his scheduled afternoon patients.

_**Later that day...**_

"Rachel, let me see that rock, girl!" exclaimed Clarice. They were sitting in Clarice's car in the parking lot of the mall. Rachel could no longer drive her mini coupe so she had resigned herself to being a passenger for the time being.

She held her left hand out proudly, her diamond engagement ring sparkling in the winter sunlight. "Damn! What is that, 3 carats? It is huge!"

"Well, Finn finally confessed that it is 2-1/2 carats, total." She then recited from the description she read on the lifetime warranty. "It's an emerald cut, platinum." It had 3 stones, 2 smaller stones on each side of the huge middle diamond. She loved it.

"Well, it is beautiful." They headed for the bridal shop in the mall.

"I'm hungry, Clarice."

Rolling her eyes, Clarice commented, "When aren't you hungry. Come on. Let's go to the food court then we're going to find you the perfect dress for Saturday." After getting their order, they found a table in the corner and began eating while discussing their plans for the rest of the evening.

"Well, I've got to find the perfect dress. One that doesn't make me look like a beached whale. And then I want to pick out Finn's ring. Now that I know mine is platinum, I want to get him one and get it engraved."

"That's fine but we can't go all over this whole mall. If I wear you out or you start going into labor, Finn will kill me." They both laugh.

They continued discussing the wedding quietly. "Well, with the short time frame we have and since the only people invited are family and very close friends, I sent out evites and everyone has responded except your cousin Noah, is that his name?" Clarice asked. Rachel nodded.

"And his mother," Clarice continued. "I'll resend it tonight and let you know. I've got the venue reserved and the..." Clarice then looked up at a dark haired man headed toward their table. "Oh, shit!"

"What is it, Clarice?" Rachel then looked over at the man approaching. "Oh hell. Just what I needed."

"Well, look what we have here. Rachel?" asked a scowling Steven, looking down at Rachel, focusing on her stomach.

"Steven," addressed Rachel. "Can I help you?"

"No. I was just walking by and thought that was you but wasn't so sure since you have gained so much weight. Looks like you've got yourself in a little bit or should I saw a _big_ bind. All that screwing around finally caught up with you, eh?"

"Oh please, Steven. You are one to talk. Not that it's any of your concern, but I'm pregnant by the guy I left your sorry ass for and I'm getting married."

He looks down at her left hand. "Wow. Looks like you hooked up with money. But usually women don't marry their sugar daddies. Nor do they get knocked up by them."

"Do you not have anything else to do but stand here and whine over Rachel dumping your behind? Move along, Steven. I see you still haven't gotten that stick out of your ass." said Clarice.

"And I see you still are a whore-enabler." snaps Steven.

"Speaking of whores Steven," said Rachel. "Where's yours?" Steven then blinked like he had been slapped in the face. He then cleared his throat and started to turn around.

"Well, it was a shock to see you again, Rachel. Glad to see we both moved on. Hope you actually marry this one before you set your sites on your next piece."

"Ookaay. And bye to you, you ass." Clarice shoos him away. She then turns to Rachel. "Are you alright?"

Rachel's eyes follows Steven as he walks away. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe I was actually going to marry _that_. Especially after having Finn now in my life. Boy, am I lucky. She then stood up, "Come on Clarice, let's go find me that perfect dress so I can marry my perfect man."

Rachel and Clarice bought Finn's wedding band and ordered the engraving. They would pick it up Thursday. Then, after visiting 3 bridal shops, Rachel found the perfect dress at a little private shop off of Hwy 501. They decided to wait and shop for Clarice's dress and other accessories until Thursday along with picking up Finn's ring. Clarice did not want to face Finn's wrath if Rachel became overly tired or got sick. They finalized plans on the ride home.

Clarice had secured a small chapel for the ceremony, colors chosen (purple and silver), flowers were ordered,and an officiant secured. They had decided on a civil ceremony so as to not offend anyone. The reception was being held in the ballroom of the exclusive Umstead Hotel and Spa where Rachel and most of the female family members were staying Friday night. Finn had also reserved a lakeside suite at the same hotel for their 4- day honeymoon. He didn't want Rachel to be too far from her doctors and the hospital just in case. They planned to have a long honeymoon overseas after the twins were born and a little older.

Most of the male family members would stay at Finn and Rachel's Friday night. They all should start arriving Thursday evening. Both sets of parents would stay at their house that Friday night, other out of town guest would stay at a local hotel.

Finn had gotten Rachel's wedding band engraved with a verse that matched the 'First Dance' song which he had told Clarice he would choose. He had listened to so many songs over the last few days that they had all started to blend together. Then, yesterday he was listening to the radio and heard the perfect song. Believe me, he was not a big country music fan but this song just expressed his feelings about Rachel. He immediately stopped by the jewelers and ordered the engraving for Rachel's band.

_**Thursday morning, November 14**__**th**__**, two days before the wedding...**_

Finn was awakened to the constant ringing of his doorbell followed by pounding on the door. He turned to look at the clock. _8:20am_. Who the hell could that be? Their parents weren't due in until the afternoon. He didn't have to pick up _his_ parents at the airport until 4pm. The ringing started up again. Trying to quickly clear his head, he remembered that Rachel was getting an early start and should have left already with Clarice to tie up loose ends.

"Okay, okay!" shouted Finn, slowly walking toward the door, still half asleep. Opening the door, he was greeted by non other than a smiling Puck. "Puck?"

"Hi, soon-to-be-cousin!" Puck then slid in around Finn with a tall, slender raven-haired female smiling behind him.

"Puck, aren't you kind of early?" asked Finn, staring at the couple. "We weren't expecting you until this evening."

"And hello to you, too, Cuz. I came early so me and my lady could claim our room." He then looked around. "Damn, Hudson! Berry didn't do too bad for herself. Nice place, man," he said, flopping down on the couch. He then pulled his female companion down on his lap.

"Uh," Finn stuttered, tilting his head toward the girl, "Rach is not going to let her stay here, Puck," he whispered.

"Who the hell is 'Rach' Puckerman?" asked the girl. "I know you didn't bring me way down here and you got another woman here," she frowned at Puck, crossing her arms. She then turned to Finn, smiling. Finn smiled nervously back. Rachel was going to kill him and Puck, especially with this strange woman smiling at him like he was a fresh piece of meat.

Puck threw his arm across her shoulder. "No, no Sweetie. I told you we are here for my cousin's wedding. That's who 'Rach' is. 'Rachel Berry'. And this guy," he said pointing to Finn, "he's the one marrying her Saturday. This is their house."

"Oh," says the girl, smiling again at Finn. "So, are you going to introduce me to this...to him?" Finn stepped back as she stood and stepped toward him, looking up with a smirk on her face.

"Oh," says Puck. "Finn, this is my lady friend Sandra Jones. San, this is my boy, Finn Hudson. As in '_my cousin's fiance_' whom she is marrying in like...San?" Puck watches as she is staring up at Finn, licking her red overly glossed lips. "What the fuck are you looking at him like that for?"

"Huh? I'm just seeing like... what color his eyes are?" Finn looks away, focused at nothing in particular across the room. _This woman was going to get him in a whole lot of trouble. _

"Well," said Puck. "My cousin comes back and see you drooling over him like that she will go off on your ass."

Finn cleared his throat. "Well, uh...nice to meet you Ms. uh..."

"It's Sandra," she says, extending her hand for Finn to shake. "But you can call me 'San'. All my close friends do." Finn grasps the tip of her fingers and lightly shakes her hand just as she tries to tickle his palm with her free fingers. Finn jerks his hand away, knowing what message she was trying to convey. _Where did Puck find this woman?_

"Well, Puck," said Finn, "Rachel should be back in a couple of hours. I guess you and Sandra will have to sleep on the pullout couch because our parents are taking the 2 guest bedrooms tonight."

"That's fine, that's fine," said Puck. "We just need somewhere to shower and dress in the morning." _(Okay, thought Finn, Rachel is definitely going to kill him when she sees this woman here)._

"So," says Finn, "let me show you around." With that he led them upstairs, feeling Sandra's eyes on him the whole time. _Oh boy, Rachel Berry (soon-to-be-Hudson) is going to chew them out!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Noah Puckerman! Get in here now!" yelled Rachel from her bedroom.

"What's wrong, Cuz?" asked Puck, stepping into the doorway.

"Get in here and leave that...that... that heifer right where she is!" Puck eased into Finn and Rachel's bedroom. Finn is sitting on the bed looking up at Puck. Finn had just told Rachel about Puck's lady friend's behavior towards him and how uncomfortable it made him. He thought he would put the blame for this predicament on the person that caused it.

Rachel hits Puck on the back of his head as he goes by her. "Aw, Berry! That hurts, dammit!"

"I'm gonna do more than that if you don't get that raven-haired, big breasted skank outta my house," yells Rachel.

"Now Rachel, that's not nice nor is it fair. You don't even know her," said Puck.

"I do know that she is sitting her ass out there in my living room flirting with my Finn, right in front of me and you! That's totally disrespectful. She doesn't respect me, Finn, you or my house. The nerve to do something like that!"

"I've told her to ease up on Finn." He then turns to Finn. "And, what is it about you anyway, man? Make women start acting all crazy and shit. Even my Moms grinning and shit around you." Finn just shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, I know what it is," answers Rachel, seething, "but that doesn't mean that bitch can't control herself. She had better keep her eyes, hands and her dirty thoughts to herself. _I'm_ marrying him tomorrow and no black-haired hussie is going to think she can hit on him in my own house!" She then points her finger at Puck. "And another thing, didn't I tell you not to bring your little bitches to my house?"

"Well, Berry, the evite did say I could bring a 'plus one'." He grinned. "She's my 'plus one'."

"Well Rach, he does have a point," agreed Finn. Rachel glares at Finn. "But Puck," continues Finn, clearing his throat nervously, "she is a little on the aggressive side. You need to quell that. It's making me really uncomfortable in my own house."

Puck mumbles, "Never had one of my chicks totally disregard the Puck-master."

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it now but you better keep her under control," warned Rachel. "One word out of line, one wrong look at Finn and I'll take her down, you hear me? Pregnant or not." She then storms out of the room.

"Thanks a lot, Puck." says Finn.

Puck grins. "Not my problem, man. You're gonna have to deal with that tonight. Sorry," he says, smiling and leaving the room.

_**Friday morning, November 15, day before the wedding...**_

Finn and Rachel lay in bed cuddling. They had decided a week ago to abstain from sex until their honeymoon. (Well really, Rachel had convinced Finn that it would make their first night together as husband and wife that much better.)

Now Finn was laying there trying to get Rachel to give in. "Look babe. I _need_ you. Why do we need to wait? We already live together," whined Finn.

"And I'm 6-1/2 months pregnant, too but I still want that one tradition Finn. You need to understand that."

"I know but Rach, I'm dying here. Come on babe." He turns over to face her, pouting.

"Not gonna work, Hudson." She kisses him on the nose. "I gotta get moving," she says, trying to get out of bed.

Finn grabs her arm, pulling her back in bed. "Come on baby." He starts kissing her, moving down to her neck. Rachel starts feeling heat gathering through her body, that strong desire that only Finn can start as well as calm down.

"Finn, no. We have to wait just one more day, baby."

"Rach, please. There's other things we can do," he says as he moves his hands down between her legs.

"Finn, please," Rachel says as she feels herself giving in.

"Baby, I need to love you," says Finn, rubbing his erection against her hip. "I'll be quick and I'll be quiet, " he whispers in her ear after kissing her earlobe and he rubs between her legs.

This causes Rachel to come out of her Finn haze. She removes Finn's hands from between her legs. "Finn, no. I mean it. Our parents are down the hall and I'm sure Noah has a glass pressed against the door, listening."

Finn groans, turning back over on his back. "Dammit, Rachel. I've taken so many cold showers this past week. You are just a tease, babe."

"What? How dare you Finn Hudson." She smiles as she rolls towards him, sliding down in the bed. Pulling down his pajama bottoms, she continues. "I'll have you know, I've taken my fair share..." She is interrupted by Finn's gasp as she takes him into her mouth.

"Oh, Rach! Shit! That feels so good, baby."

She looks up at him, letting him fall out of her mouth, briefly. "I expect you to return the favor tomorrow, Mr. Hudson." She then puts him back into her mouth, working him as she takes him in to the back of her throat.

Finn closes his eyes tightly, grabbing the back of her head, moaning as he gets closer. "Oh...babe. I...oh, Rachel...I...I prom...shit!"

Rachel raises her head up, smiling as she wipes her mouth. "Now Mr. Hudson, that should last until tomorrow."

Finn is laying back on his pillow, smiling with his eyes half open. "Thank you, baby."

"You are welcome," she says as she kisses him on the cheek. She then crawls out of bed. "Well, I've got to get started. Clarice is picking me up in an hour."

"But baby, you're not checking into the hotel until 3. Let's have breakfast," suggests Finn.

"No, you take everyone to breakfast then pick up your tux, baby. You have plenty you need to do to get ready for tomorrow."

"I know. But I won't see you until tomorrow," says Finn, pouting.

"I know Finn. That's the point. I don't want you to see me until I'm walking down that isle towards you, Baby. In the meantime, I have so much to do plus you know I have to have my food breaks and my naps."

"Make sure you don't overdo it," Finn warns, sitting up in bed.

"I won't," says Rachel, pulling on a pair of yoga pants and top. Gathering her things, she turns to Finn as she's walking out the door. "Clarice is outside." She bends over and kisses him, pulling away before he can deepen the kiss and start her up again. "I love you and I'll see you in about 24 hours. Text me, okay?"

"I will. I love you, too."

Rachel went downstairs to say goodbye to everyone. She gave her Mom and Mrs. Hudson the address of the hotel and told them she would see them later. "And Sandra, get your stuff. You are going with me."

"Me?" asked Sandra. "But I'm staying here with Puck."

"No you're not, Missy. You're going with me. I"m not leaving you here with my Finn. Get your bag, now." She looks over at Finn who has a smile on his face. He mouthed 'thank goodness.' Rachel winked as she left with a disappointed Sandra in tow.

_**Saturday, November 16, morning of the wedding...**_

Finn sat at the kitchen bar with his Dad as they drank coffee after breakfast. Puck and Rachel's dad had gone to get a haircut. Finn had gone with his dad yesterday after picking up their tuxes and to pick up Rachel's wedding gift. He hoped she liked it. She wouldn't see it until they came back from their brief honeymoon.

"So, Son," said Finn's Dad, looking across the bar at him. "This is it. In a few hours, you will have a new wife. Are you ready for this?"

Finn smiled softly, thinking about Rachel. "Yeah. I've known she was it for me when I looked up at her in front of those elevators. The very first time I saw her."

"Oh, yeah?" questioned his Dad.

He nodded, thinking back to that day. "Oh, yes. She looked up at me with those big, beautiful brown eyes and I felt this immediate connection to her. This strong pull towards her. I knew then I wanted to be looking into those eyes everyday for a long, long time."

"My," said his Dad in amazement. "Those are some strong words, son. But I can tell, when I see the two of you together that you have something special. I'm happy for you. Happy that you have finally found someone that brings such joy to your life. You deserve it son."

His Dad then stood up. "Well, Puck and Mr. Berry should be getting back soon. I guess I'll head up and shower, Son."

"Yeah, bout that time..." starts Finn. Then his phone vibrates. He looks down at it on the counter and smiles.

"Like I said, Son. I'm heading upstairs. You two act like two lovesick puppies." He slapped Finn on the back. "I'm so happy you got it right this time, Son."

Finn looks up and smiles back at him. "Yes I did."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel stood in her suite texting a reply to Finn's text. Clarice was coming from the shower, drying her hair. Rachel had gotten her hair done at her hairdresser's shop earlier. She had it in a messy french twist with large braids crossing in the front. Intertwined in the braids were cream and purple babybreaths. She had her undergarments on and the hotel's big white fluffy robe tied in the front with the knot sitting high on her large belly.

"What in the world could you two be texting to each other at this point?" asked Clarice, shaking her head. Rachel looked up at Clarice, smiling and blushing. Clarice noticed the blush and shook her head. "Never mind, I don't wanna know. God! With that big belly of yours you would think you two would have had enough."

"Well, where there's a will, there's a way, Clarice."

"Oh, please! TMI," said Clarice, finishing drying her hair. There was a knock on the door. Opening it, Rachel's Mom and Mrs. Hudson stood in the doorway. Stepping into the room, they looked dressed for the wedding, both had on purple dresses. Rachel had insisted on them being part of the ceremony. They would be escorted in by Finn and his dad at the beginning of the processional. Their dresses were the same color as Clarice's but a different style.

"Come in ladies," said Clarice. "Rachel will put her dress on as soon as I can get that phone from her. She and Finn have been texting each other since this morning."

"Rachel," said her mother, "put that phone up. We need to do your makeup." She then turned toward Clarice. "Clarice, finish getting dressed and we'll take care of Rachel. Rachel, tell Finn bye."

"Oh, Mom. I miss him," she says sniffling and putting her phone in her clutch. She takes a deep breath but a tear still runs down her cheek. She then looks over at Finn's Mom. "Oh, Mrs. Hudson," Rachel says, hugging her soon-to-be mother-in-law, "in an hour, I'll be Mrs. Hudson, too. I'm so, so happy." They give each other a tearful hug. Between Rachel's raging hormones and her wedding day, she is very emotional and cries at the drop of a hat. She cried earlier when Andrea, Finn's sister, came by earlier to leave for the church. She was the hostess and needed to be there when everyone started arriving.

Clarice comes out with her hair done and starts dressing. The two older ladies help her and Rachel with their makeup. Rachel then stands to put on her dress. She is shaking so badly they all have to help her step into the dress and zip it up. She then turns around to the gasps of the other women.

"Oh my, Rachel," says her mother.

Mrs. Hudson has tears in her eyes. "Rachel, Finn is so fortunate. You look like, like a princess." Rachel's dress was champagne in color, Cinderella empire style. It was strapless with purple flowers embroidered across the breast. Chiffon pleats started from the empire waist and fell in folds down to the floor-length hem. She wore silver ballet slippers for safety and balance. Her makeup was applied very lightly because Finn liked little to no makeup on her. She had on smoky eye shadow with a light application of rogue to each cheek. She finished it off with plum lipstick.

Mrs. Hudson gave her a beautiful and simple silver necklace as her '_something borrowed_', her mother gave her a pair of silver and pearl drop earrings that had belonged to her grandmother for the '_something old'._ Clarice gave her the blue lace bra and panties set she wore under her dress as the '_something blue_'. Now all she needed was the '_something new_'. Looking around the room, there was a knock at the door.

Clarice started shouting, "If that's you, Finn Hudson, you know better." She looked through the peep hole and saw one of the members of the hotel staff standing at the door. She opened it.

"Sorry to bother you, Ma'm but I have something for the bride. It's from a Mr. Finn Hudson."

"Oh, thank you," Clarice said, taking the small gift from him. "Let me give you a little something."

As she turned, he stoppede her, "Oh, that's okay. It's been taken of. It's included in the suite." She thanked him and closed the door.

She then walked over to Rachel. "Rachel, this was delivered to you." Handing it to Rachel, Rachel started squealing.

"Oh, it's from my Sweetie!" She pulled the card out and began reading it:

'_Rachel, in an hour or so, you will be completely mine. _

_I can't wait. This is just a small gift to thank you for _

_being my friend, my lover, my wife. I love you, Finn.'_

Rachel put a shaky hand up to her mouth, tears building up in her eyes. "Oh, my." She then looked up at the three women.

"Don't worry, Rachel," reassured Mrs. Hudson, "that's cry proof makeup. We knew the next few hours was going to be hard on that makeup." Rachel smiled at her and she opened the gift with shaky hands. She then lifted the silver bracelet out of the box.

"Oh, Finn. My '_something new_'." It was a thin silver Infinity bangle with a small round tag engraved with 'F&R'. "Oh," she says as Clarice helps her to put it on her wrist. "My Finn," is all she can get out as tears run down her cheeks. She was so happy she had found him.

"Okay, ladies," said Clarice, trying to lighten the mood. "Let's get our coats. It's 1:40. The limo should be downstairs to get us to the chapel. Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn and the other guys entered the chapel from the back. They had decided to gather in the large office there away from the front entrance where the ladies would enter.

"So, Hudson," said Puck, putting his hand on his shoulder. "This is it, man." Finn smiled at him. "I couldn't get you to go out and party one last time as a single man so here," Puck said, handing Finn a shot glass with a brown liquid in it.

"What is this Puck?" asked Finn, leerily taking the glass.

"Don't worry, it's just scotch," answers Puck. "Calms your nerves. I was going to give you some good ol' North Carolina mountain moonshine but me and my lady drank it all." He then winked. "And beside, Berry would hang us both if you went out there and threw up on her wedding dress."

Finn shook his head, held his glass up and tossed it back. It burned all the way down but still warmed him and helped him to relax. "Thanks, Puck. Just enough to relax me but not get me toasted. Rachel _would_ kill us both if I went out there and slurred my vows."

"Don't I know,' Puck replied, slapping Finn on the back. "Anyway, I'm going back out into the chapel. I saw a lot of fine ladies out there."

Finn raised his eyebrows. "What about Sandra?"

"Yeah, I should have listened to Rachel and came alone. Then I wouldn't have to worry about holding back and unleash my full Monty on these ladies." Finn just laughed. "But anyway, Hudson. Good luck and my cousin isn't such a bad catch. She's crazy about you, Man. Later." Finn gave him a man hug then he disappeared out the side door.

A minute later his sister, Andrea, came through the door. She walked up and gave Finn a hug. "You okay, Finn?"

"Yeah, I'm just ready to get started. You know, get married and get outta here," said Finn, fidgeting nervously with his collar.

"Well, I just saw Rachel and the other ladies come in. She's up front in the large bathroom. And Finn," said Andrea, smiling and winking, "she looks fantastic."

Finn smiled, "Oh yeah? Well, she's beautiful anyway."

"Well, brother, she is beyond that today. She looks really lovely. And happy. Anyway, I've got to get back to my hostess duties but she wanted me to give you this." She handed him a square giftbox. "And, she said thanks for her gift and she loves you." She then winked and left the room.

Finn went over and sat in a chair by the window. He then hurriedly opened the box sitting in his lap. He held a gold antique pocket watch in his hand. He then turned it over. Engraved on the back:

'_To My Finn. I love you forever,_

_Your wife-Rachel_

_11-16-14'_

Finn held it to his chest and then placed it in his pocket. Standing up, he looked at his father and then they headed out into the chapel. It was 2:25, ten minutes before the start of the ceremony.

As he walked out to stand at the altar with his Dad, he remembered asking Rachel about the strange start time of their wedding: 2:40pm. She had looked at him and said _"Finn. It's tradition. The second hand of the clock should be going up when we exchange our vows. It's good luck." _

"_Oh, Rach. Maybe that's why my first marriage didn't work out, eh?" She had looked at him hard and then hit him on the shoulder and he chuckled. _

Finn looked out at the guest that were coming in. He saw the staff and scientists that Rachel worked with, even though half the ladies there had tried to get him to go out with them knowing that he was dating Rachel. He nodded at his co-workers and his receptionist.

He went over and hugged Brenda as she and Travis came in. Mark, his brother-in-law, had been given the task of escorting all the ladies to their seats, along with Puck who was using this opportunity to fill his dating book. Finn just shook his head. He then noticed Sandra sitting, facing the back of the chapel, smiling at him. He gave her a nervous smile.

To the left front of the chapel, Rachel's string quartet, with a substitute cellist, played soft music as the chapel quickly filled up.

Finn took a deep breath as the music suddenly stopped and he saw the officiant come out and stand at the front of the chapel. The string quartet started playing '_Hallelujah_' which was the processional music Rachel and Clarice had chosen. That was Finn and his father's clue to go to the back of the church and open one of the doors to escort his and Rachel's Mom to their seats at the front of the church which was designated by a large purple bow tied to the side of the pew.

His Mom stepped out first, hooking arms with Finn's Dad as she smiled at him and then winked. He nervously smiled back at her as she and his Dad headed to the pew to the left. Next, Rachel's Mom stepped out and Finn offered his arm to her. As she hooked her arm through his they headed toward her pew on the right. Finn felt proud that Rachel wanted to honor the mothers in this way.

He then joined his Dad at the altar as they turned and looked to the back of the church. Both doors were opened for Clarice to step out, with Mark quickly closing the doors behind her. Clarice looked beautiful. She was wearing a form-fitting floor length purple dress with silver thin straps and a thin silver belt around the waist. She was carrying a small bouquet of purple plum roses mixed with babybreaths. The roses matched the men's boutonniere and the mothers' flower. She smiled at Finn as she came and stood to the left of the altar.

Then everyone's attention turned to the back double doors again as Finn's heart skipped a few beats. The doubled doors opened and there she was. There were gasps throughout the church as Rachel locked eyes with Finn, stepping forward with her Dad to her left.

She walked toward Finn, amazed at how utterly handsome he looked standing there with his dimples showing deeply in each check. She saw him in a suit often but seeing him in a tuxedo took her breath away. As she came and stood beside him, she had to hold back, keeping herself from attacking him right then and there.

Finn couldn't take his eyes off her. She was glowing, not just from the babies she was carrying but she had a special, different glow to her today. He had never seen anything as beautiful as his Rachel was now, standing beside him ready to make him her husband, for them to be as one forever. He smiled down at her and neither of them could take their eyes off each other.

The officiant was saying something but they couldn't hear him over their loudly beating hearts, hearts that were beating in sync with each other. Finn reached down and gathered Rachel's hand in his, then he turned to her as the officiant said they could say their vows, telling Finn to go first.

He closed his eyes, breathed in deeply and let his heart speak for him:

** "Rachel, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I love you. You are my best friend. Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I found you. I love you so much, Rachel. I know that you are the one for me. My one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life." **

(He reached down and wiped away some of her tears with his thumb, keeping his hand on her face.)

"**And when I found you, I knew that I could never let you go. I could no longer exist without you in my life. You are my joy, my passion, my everything. And standing here before our families and friends, I promise to care for you, and support you, and to love you until my last breath." **

(He then turns and get's her ring from his father)

"**Just ****like**** this ring I****'m placing on your finger is without end, so is my love. It's ****eternal.****Like the engraving in this ring, our love, your love is amazing.**** Your my best friend.**

(He places the ring on her left 3rd finger).

"**And****w****ith this ring, I ****make you my wife****."**

He then kisses the ring.Rachel has tears streaming down her face.

Officiant: "Rachel, your vows."

"**Finn****, ****from the first time I laid eyes on you I have been amazed by your warmth, your kindness, your handsome face and your love. I too, felt the pull, the connection, drawn toward you as I fell deeper and deeper in love with you. I've known for a long time that I couldn't go on without you in my life, forever. Not a day goes by that I don't thank God for you and for letting me love you." **

(She sees the tears in his eyes, reaching up and wiping them with her hand)

"**And today, ****I promise to love and care for you**** all the days of our life together. ****I ****will try ****everyday and ****in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be ****honest with you, ****faithful****, ****loyal****, and forgiving. But most of all, I promise to be a ****true and loyal friend to you.**** My best friend,**** I love you.****"**

(Takes Finn's ring from Clarice)

"**As this ring is engraved, our love is so amazing "**

(Finn smiles and raises his eyebrows at the similar words they had engraved in the rings)

"**I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on ****your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. As it encircles your finger, may ****it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love. **

(Rachel places his ring on his left 3rd finger and then kisses his ring).

Officiant: "Rachel and Finn. Do you take one another to be your lawful wedded spouse?

**Both ****"****We**** do."**

Officiant: "So, by the power vested in me by the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you Mr. And Mrs. Finn Hudson."

Finn bends down and captures Rachel's lips in a long, passionate kiss as their families and friends clap. They then turn and smile out at everyone.

As Finn reached down and clasped her hand, they exited the church to the strains of "_What a Wonderful World_" coming from the string quartet, followed by the wedding party and the rest of their family and friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Glee characters, songs belong to the singers and songwriters_

**Chapter 11**

As they stood in the lobby outside of the ballroom where the reception was being held, Finn couldn't stop kissing his new bride. "So, Mrs. Hudson, have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"Yes, but I can't get enough of hearing it from my wonderful, perfect husband." She stood on her toes to kiss him again as the doors opened causing Rachel to blush.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends," announced the DJ, "Please welcome the newlyweds, Finn and Rachel Hudson." Everyone stood, clapping as Finn and Rachel made their way to the head table.

Light chatter filled the room as the caterers served the guests. A light mixture of music played softly in the background. "Clarice," Rachel said turning to her friend, "the music is wonderful. Did you pick the playlist?"

"No, girl," answered Clarice, swallowing her bite of shrimp, "your husband did. He wanted total control of the music for the reception."

"Well Clarice, you have made this such a wonderful memory. Everything is just so nice, especially doing all of this with such a short notice. And I want to thank you so, so much. Finn and I both do."

"Oh, it was an honor," said Clarice. "Consider it my wedding gift to you." They finished their food with Rachel completely emptying her plate.

Clarice stood and tapped on her wine glass. "If I can have your attention, please." She waited until everyone quieted down. "I would like to propose a toast to our newlyweds." She then turned toward Finn and Rachel, a little misty-eyed. "I have been Rachel's dearest friend for a number of years and we also work together. When Rachel laid eyes on Finn," Clarice said, smiling at the happy couple, "all I heard was Finn, Finn, Finn. She had me creeping in the hallway, sneaking up to his office to steal a peak at him and to find out his name and find out whether or not he was single." Rachel's cheeks turned red as she buried her face into a smiling Finn's shoulder. "Only a true friend would help her out in her quest to see this 'Finn' fellow again."

"And I knew," continued Clarice, "from the first time I saw them together that there was something special between those two. An unbreakable bond. And Rachel, I must say, he was and is just as gorgeous as you described." It was Finn's turn to blush. "They couldn't keep their eyes or hands off of each other," Clarice said, winking at the two while the guest laughed. "I witnessed the growing love and commitment between these two and it brought me nothing but joy to see my friend so happy. I wish you both nothing but continued love and happiness. And I can't wait to spoil my godchildren. So, here's to Finn and Rachel." She raised her glass.

"Finn and Rachel," repeated the were several other speeches and toasts. As the caterers starting gathering the empty plates, the tables were moved back and the staff set up the dance floor.

Then Finn rose, turned and extended his hand out to Rachel. "Mrs. Hudson, may I have this dance? And I promise to take it easy on you since you are carrying some pretty special cargo, Babe." Rachel rises and Finn escorts her to the middle of the dance floor as the DJ starts the music for their first dance as husband and wife. _My Best Friend_ by _Tim McGraw_ begins:

'_**I never had no one I could count on  
>I've been let down so many times<br>I was tired of hurtin', so tired of searchin'  
>'Til you walked into my life<strong>_

_**It was a feelin' I'd never known  
>And for the first time I didn't feel alone<strong>_

_**You're more than a lover  
>There could never be another<br>To make me feel the way you do  
>Oh, we just get closer<br>I fall in love all over  
>Every time I look at you<strong>_

_**I don't know where I'd be  
>Without you here with me<br>Life with you makes perfect sense  
>You're my best friend<br>You're my best friend, oh yeah**_

Rachel raised her head to look up at Finn. He then bent over and started singing softly in her ear:

_**You stand by me and you believe in me  
>Like nobody ever has<br>When my world goes crazy, you're right there to save me  
>You make me see how much I have<strong>_

_**And I still tremble when we touch  
>And oh, the look in your eyes when we make love'<strong>_

'_You're more than a lover __**  
><strong>____**There could never be another  
><strong>____**To make me feel the way you do  
><strong>____**Oh we just get closer  
><strong>____**I fall in love all over  
><strong>____**Every time I look at you  
><strong>____**And I don't know where I'd be  
><strong>____**Without you here with me  
><strong>____**Life with you makes perfect sense  
><strong>____**You're my best friend  
><strong>____**You're my best friend**__**'**__**  
><strong>_

Finn lifted her chin up and kissed her softly as the song came to its end:

_****__** '**__**You're more than a lover  
><strong>____**There could never be another  
><strong>____**To make me feel the way you do  
><strong>__** O**__**h we just get closer  
><strong>____**I fall in love all over  
><strong>____**Every time I look at you  
><strong>____**And I don't know where I'd be  
><strong>____**Without you here with me  
><strong>____**Life with you makes perfect sense  
><strong>____**You're my best friend  
><strong>____**You're my best friend  
><strong>____**You're my best friend**__**'**_

There was light applause as many of their family and friends wipe tears. Those closest to the couple know about the struggles Finn has gone through and how Rachel has loved the hurt away for Finn. How they became very best friends as well as lovers.

Rachel's dad came up to dance with her as _So Amazin_g by _Luther Vandross_ started playing. Finn grabbed his mother and led her to the dance floor. Then Rachel changed partners, dancing with Finn's dad as Finn spun a giggling Mrs. Berry around the dance floor.

The reception continued as people danced, others sat at their tables talking, drinking and nibbling on hors d'oeuvres. Rachel and Finn sat at the head table, laughing at the drunken rendition of The Electric Slide, The Two-Step, and one of the younger scientist that Rachel worked with doing the Dougie. Finn even danced with Sandra, much to her delight.

Then Puck stood at the microphone. "Can I have your attention, please!" he said with slurred speech, shouting.

"Noah," said Rachel, "there is no need to shout. The mic is attached to an amplifier, you know, so your voice is '_amplified_.' Tone it down, my oh-so-intelligent cousin. You are scaring my babies, please," she said with a fake smile.

"Oh can it, Rachel Hudson," Puck said, frowning at Rachel. "Anyway, I have been challenged to a shag dance-off by my Uncle and Aunt. So come on up here you two and come on Sandra. Any other takers?"

"What's a _shag_, Finn?" asked his Mom.

"Ah, very similar to swing dancing. You and Dad get up there." They rose and headed for the dance floor. About ten couples were in the contest, including Finn's sister and her husband, and Travis and Brenda. Most of the couples were quite tipsy.

"Rachel," said Puck, "you and Finn can be the judges since Cuz don't need to be shaking things up." Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

The DJ began playing '_Carolina Girl_' as the couples started shagging or swing dancing to the smooth beach song. Rachel and Finn laughed as Puck was doing something between the robot and the running man as his 'girlfriend' Sandra was sliding from side to side gyrating and shaking her bottom at any man within eye shot of her.

Finn and Rachel declared a tie between Finn's parents and one of the doctors Finn worked with and his wife. So they had a tie-breaking dance-off to Jackson Browne's '_Somebody's Baby_'. Finn had picked that song for his parents. They had to do their swing dance to shag music so let the others shag to their swing dance music. Finally, Finn's parents were declared the winners, receiving a gift card to the Olive Garden.

As the evening wound down, Rachel lay her head on Finn's shoulder, yawning into her hand. "Tired baby?" asked Finn. Rachel nodded. "It has been a long day. What do yo say to us going up to our room?"

"Yes, please," answered Rachel, sleepily. So, with Rachel in tow, Finn said goodbye, thanking their guests and headed to their suite in their limo. Rachel was exhausted, having been on the go since early that morning. She fell asleep on the ride to their hotel.

Finn opened the door to their suite and gathered his wife up into his arms. He helped her to undress and pulled her gown over her head. He then removed his clothes except for his t shirt and boxers. Pulling the comforter up over them he gathered her into his arms, kissing her forehead.

Rachel yawned again and then sleepily apologized. "Finn, I'm so sorry I'm sleepy. But after I take a little nap I want my wedding night loving. I'm going to rock your world. Okay?"

He smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "Oh, Rach. No need to apologize. Baby, you're pregnant. Take a nap. We have the rest of our lives to love each other."

She looked up at him sleepily. "I love you, Mr. Hudson."

"I love you more, Mrs. Hudson." He then kissed her and closed his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark except for a light shining in from the next room. She turned to her right just as the light reflected off of her rings. Holding her hand up, she looked at them, smiling as the day's event returned to her. Looking over at Finn, she smiled. She was now married to this gorgeous, wonderful man. She loved watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful, so youthful with his face so relaxed.

Not being able to resist, she rolled over and straddled him. She felt Finn getting hard immediately under her. She pulled her gown over her head and laid down against his chest. Starting to grind herself against his erection she showered kisses on his face. Finn then opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey."

"Hey to you, Mr. Hudson. I'm ready to start this honeymoon," Rachel said, capturing his lips in a searing, deep kiss. She then slowly removed her panties and continued to grind on his now quite hard erection. She then balanced herself on her knees and slowly removed his t shirt and then his boxer.

She rose up and then came down fully onto him until he was buried deep inside of her. She then slid herself back and forth along his length until they were both ready to explode. "Finn, baby I love you so much," she whispered as she felt herself building up, getting closer and closer to the edge she was searching for.

"Shit, Baby. Oh, god, Rach. I can't hold back much...oh...come with me baby," Finn gasped as he thrust up into her. He could feel Rachel tightening and knew she was there.

Rachel picked up her pace as she pressed down onto Finn's shoulders, basically holding on now as Finn's thrust became erratic. She threw her head back as she felt herself coming apart just as she felt Finn tense up and shiver underneath her as they came together. "Oh Finnnn! Oh...damn!"

Finn rode out the feeling until he felt himself softening inside her. He then looked up to see tears pouring from his wife's eyes and her shoulders trembled. "Oh, Rach baby," he said as he pulled out of her and gathered her in his arms. "Baby, did I hurt you?"

She just shook her head from side to side as the tears continued to flow out of her eyes. "No, no," was all she could get out.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he pleaded, kissing her cheeks tenderly. "Come on. If I didn't hurt you then what is it, Babe?" He started stoking her hair, planting kisses along her temple.

"I just...I'm so, so happy, Finn. I was just so overwhelmed," she choked out.

Finn smiled at her. "Oh Rach, I feel it too. It seems that now that we are married, it just seemed that...that this is..."

"So much more intense? Stronger?" asked Rachel. Finn just shook his head.

"Yeah. I believe that's the strongest I have came ever." He smiled at her again.

Rachel just laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat slowing down from the rapid pace it was in. "Just...wow! I didn't know I could feel like this. And to think I was going to rock your world." They both laughed.

They lay there in each other's arms, slowly getting their emotions under control. Finn was stroking her hair as Rachel traced his Marine tattoo with her finger.

"Finn?" Rachel said, lifting her head up slightly.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm hungry."

He just chuckled. Throwing the covers back, he started getting out of bed. "Come on, little Mama. Let's go feed those babies."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of their 4-day honeymoon was spent mostly with the two of them in bed having long lovemaking sessions. The rest of the time they spent walking, attending local concerts, shopping, and a hot making out session sitting in the back of the movie theater that ended up with them having hot sex against the wall in at the closest McDonald's, in the women's bathroom.

Before they knew it, it was time to pack up and head home. As Finn gathered their bags, Rachel checked them out online. Heading out of the hotel Rachel remembered that they didn't have their car there. They had arrived in the limo.

"Finn, did you call a cab for us?"

"Not needed, Babe. My Dad brought our car here on their way to the airport. It's parked outside." They then headed toward the parking lot, with Rachel trailing behind.

Finn approached a white Toyota SUV, popping the trunk with the remote. He then turned to Rachel, smiling, he handed her the keyring. Rachel looked down at it and her mouth dropped open. It had a silver tag on it that read 'Rachel Hudson' with the Toyota emblem on it. "Oh my, Finn!"

Finn finished loading the bags and then came a wrapped his arms around Rachel. "It's yours, Rach. It's just a thank you present, babe." He then kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for marrying me and thank you for giving me my babies. I love you."

Rachel's hands were trembling as she ran her fingers along the writing on the key chain. "Oh, Finn. It's beautiful but I don't want you spending so much on me. Your money..."

He covered her lips with his fingers. "Our money. Besides, you couldn't get in your Mini Coupe, let alone get the twins' car seats in there. You need this so you can keep your independence for as long as possible."

She just nodded. "Thank you, Finn." She then walked around the vehicle, amazed that this wonderful, gorgeous man was now her husband. He had given her a brand new Toyota Land Cruiser. "It's beautiful."

"Well, Mrs. Hudson, take us home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the next couple of months passed, Rachel's pregnancy was becoming more and more difficult on her physically. It was hard enough on her petite frame to carry twins but carrying two Hudson babies was even more taxing on her body.

Finn now sat at his desk, looking out his window at the view of Cary's landscape on a chilly late January afternoon. He had just returned from Rachel's weekly doctor visit having received the news that the twins and his wife were fine and healthy, at least for another week. He let out a relieved breath as he absently twirled his wedding band.

Sitting down at his desk, he pulled off his ring to read the inscription engraved inside: _**'So Amazing' 11-16-14.**_

Smiling, he slid the ring back on his finger as his phone intercom beeped. "Yes, Martha?"

"Dr. Hudson, your wife's on line 2."

"Thanks, Martha." He then switched to line 2. "Rachel, everything okay, Babe?'

"Yes, Finn," replied Rachel. "I would have4 told Martha if it was urgent, Dear. I'm just calling to let you know that I am in bed, feet up on pillows, watching Netflix and being a very good _almost-9 months-pregnant-with-twins-patient_."

Finn laughed. Rachel always threw that in when she could. "Well thank you, baby, for looking out for our little ones and yourself, not to mention easing your husband's mind. What's up?"

"Well...My Mom called and she is coming today to spend a week with me. And I was wondering, Mr. Hudson, did you know anything about this?" asked Rachel.

Finn smiled. Rachel had been hilarious the last couple of weeks. The doctor had requested she stop working completely so she took her maternity leave early from work. Finn has secretly wished she would quit work completely and stay at home with the twins permanently. He made more than enough to take care of them. And since she was in the last few weeks of her pregnancy, he had arranged for her mother to visit for a week to keep an eye on her while he was at work. He knew his wife and she cold be a little hardheaded not to mention quite stubborn.

"Finn? Finn! Are you still there?" Rachel questioned after Finn had been silent. "Did you ask my Mom to come and babysit me? 'Cause if you did, Finn Hudson..."

"Rachel, stop. Listen to me. Your Mom's just worried and just wants to come and help out. It will ease her mind and yes, mine too. I'll feel better knowing she's there while I'm at work. So, calm down and be nice. Either she stays with you or I'm taking leave and stay and you know how it irritates you on weekends when I jump if you sneeze."

"Oh, please Finn. I know what you are scheming but I'll be good," replied Rachel.

"Thanks, Babe. Anyway, you want me to bring you anything special on my way home?" asked Finn.

"Well, yeah Finn. Now that you asked. I want a banana split from DQ, not nuts, no cherry."

"Can do, baby. Anything else?" asked Finn.

"Yeah. I know you won't let me eat any seafood because of your unfounded fear of mercury poisoning but I want sardines, sardines in oil please."

Finn frowned. Surely, she wouldn't. He had watched her eat some strange shit over the last couple of months, even stranger combinations but a banana split and sardines? No. He shivered at the thought.

And sure enough, as soon as Finn got home, Rachel met him at the door, reaching out for her food before she even spoke to him. Smiling up at him, she thanked him and then turned and waddled toward the kitchen. Finn found it so cute to see is little wife walking late in her pregnancy.

She has amazed him and the doctor with her strength and resiliency. They thought they would have had to take the twins by C-section a month ago. Most women twice Rachel's weight and size had trouble carrying twins to full term. But here she was, 10 days from her due date and still dong great.

Finn watched her with his mouth opened as she sat the banana split on the table, opened the sardines and then dumped the entire3 can on top of the banana split. Grabbing a spoon she then waddled over to the couch, sat down and then placed a spoonful of the concoction n her mouth. She then close4d her eyes, savoring the taste. Opening them, she glared at a stunned Finn.

"What?' asked Rachel.

"Uh...nothing. Nothing at all. I just can't believe you are eating that. Rach, I think I'm going to be sick," Finn said, his eyes getting bigger each time she swallowed a mouthful of her latest craving.

"Well, just don't do it here," said Rachel, ignoring the pale look on Finn's face.

Finn just shook his head as he went into the bedroom, changing into his sweats and a t shirt. Coming back out into the family room, he sat down beside Rachel. She was just finishing off the last of her 'snack'.

"So, what time is your Mom coming?" asked Finn, grabbing the remote from her. He quickly turned from the crappy movie she was watching, switching over to SportsCenter.

"Finn! I was watching that. You are so mean to me," pouted Rachel. Finn rolled his eyes at her.

"Really, Rach? Everybody gets on me about spoiling you too much. Even your own parents think I should tell you '_no_' sometimes."

"Well," said Rachel, trying to get up from the couch. "Mom's coming around 6." She then looked over at him. "Finn! Help me up! I gotta pee." Finn laughs and then helps her to her feet.

"See," Rachel says, heading for the bathroom. "Not just mean to me but you think it's funny. I'm not playing with you anymore. I'm gonna lay down." Finn followed her into the bathroom.

"I'm laying down with you, Rach," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You tease. You know I'm too big to do anything," said Rachel, rolling her eyes at him. "Besides, I'm mad at you, Mr. Hudson."

"Well, Mrs. Hudson. I just plan on cuddling with you. And get your mind out of the gutter," he laughed. Rachel huffed and stormed off to the bedroom, waddling from side to side. God, how he loved her!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next week passed by quickly. It was great having her Mom there with her. Not only to keep her company during the day but it eased Finn's mind while he was at work. Her Mom had accompanied them on her last doctor's visit on February 4th. The doctor had said that if Rachel didn't go into labor by her due date, they would schedule a C-section because the twins growth rate had stymied.

After the visit, her mother had to return home to help out with the farm. But she promised to return after the babies were born. Finn's mother was coming to stay with them for the first two weeks after they brought the twins home. Both were relieved that they would have special help in the early days home with the babies.

Finn started his 6 weeks maternity leave the following day. He had slowly transferred the care of his patients over to the other doctors in the practice until his return. He had also hired a full time housekeeper so that he could concentrate on Rachel and the babies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning of February 6th, Rachel's due date, she woke up with a slight backache. She had trouble sleeping at night due to the weight of the babies. Giving up on trying to get any more sleep, she turned to look at her husband. He was sleeping soundly with his mouth open. Rachel nudged him hard in his side.

"Dammit Finn, wake up!" she yelled.

"What? What?!" Finn said, his eyes popping open. "The babies okay? You okay?"

Rachel scowled at him. "The babies are okay. But I'm miserable, Finn," Rachel whined. "I'm huge. I can't sleep on my back 'cause everything pushes back and the babies are kicking me like crazy. I turn on my side and one of them curls under my damn ribs and pushes. Finn," she whines, turning toward him. "There's no more room in here!" she yells, pointing at her very large belly.

"I'm sorry, Babe. What do you want me to do? A backrub? A sandwich?" Finn asks, a sympathetic look on his face.

"I don't want a damn _backrub_ and no! I don't want a damn _sandwich_, either, Finn!" Rachel yells, sitting on the side of the bed, trying to ease the pain in her back.

"Oh, then why did you wake me up?" asked Finn. 'I was sleeping pretty good, Rach."

She turned, wincing from the pain. "Well Finn. That's exactly why I woke your ass up. _I_ can't sleep,_ you're_ not sleeping. Case closed." She then rose up slowly, balancing herself. She headed towards the family room.

"Where you going, Babe?" asked Finn, yawning.

"Oh, I thought I would run down to the gym and do a couple of miles on the damn treadmill, Finn," Rachel spit out, never turning around. "Where the hell do you _think_ I'm going?"

"You're a_ mean_ pregnant woman, you know that? And, oh so funny," Finn answers with a smirk. He follows her into the family room as she tries to get comfortable, propping pillows behind her aching back. Finn grabs a pillow, trying to help her get comfortable on the couch. After several attempts by him, Rachel finally snatches the pillow out of his hand and throws it across the room.

"Look, Finn. My back is hurting from a rough night. I haven't seen my feet in months. I can't fit into anything in my damn closet. I can't breath, I always have indigestion. I can't sleep. I...I". Tears start streaming down her face. "I can't even get in my damn bathtub by myself. I miss work. I miss going shopping with my friends..." she just shakes her head and lets the tears fall.

Finn sits beside her, wrapping his arms around her as she lays her head on his shoulder, crying softly. "I'm sorry, Finn. I know I'm being so mean to you but I just want this over with. I just want my body back."

"I know, Rachel. It will be over soon. Before you know it, our twins will be here with us. If you don't go into labor today, the doctor said you will have to have a C-section tomorrow."

"Well, why can't they do it today? Now!"

Finn chuckles. "Oh, Babe. I wish I could take some of your suffering away."

"Well, why do you think I hit you and woke you up?" she smiled at him. "I knew you didn't want me suffering alone."

"Why do I love you so much?" He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He wiped the remaining tears from her face. She then took a big, refreshing breath.

"Finn, can I have that sandwich now?" asked Rachel, looking up at him. Finn shook his head, rising up to head towards the kitchen, smiling. "And," added Rachel, "I prefer it _without _the arsenic. Makes it bitter." He just laughed.

Finn stood in the kitchen pouring Rachel a glass of milk to go with her sandwich. He heard Rachel call out his name, loudly. Running into the room, Rachel stood there in the middle of the floor, her eyes wide, clutching her left side. Finn's eyes went down to the floor. Rachel stood there in the middle of a huge puddle.

"Rach? Did you just pee in the floor?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, Finn. I think this is it. My water just broke."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. A lot of what Rachel did, things she said at the end, foods she craved was all me and my first pregnancy. Well, one last chapter to go. Hope you have a very Happy New Year. Miss Cory's smiling face during this holiday season.**


	12. Chapter 12

**When I'm With You**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Glee characters, songs belong to the singers and songwriters_

**A/N: Last Chapter. Then a short epilogue. Thanks to my readers/reviewers/fav&followers.**

**Chapter 12**

Rachel had been in labor for several hours now. _What was that saying? 1 centimeter dilation per hour. _Well, she had been in labor 5 or 6 hours so she should be about 6 centimeters now. She turned and looked at her husband sitting by the window, looking up at some show on the TV. Rachel's labor had been very painful, with her contractions now coming every 1-2 minutes and lasting about 2 minutes.

"Finn, baby please come here." Rachel said, smiling a small fake smile toward her husband. Finn immediately shook his head.

"Nope, not gonna happen, Rach. I know that look. You are up to something."

"Dammit, Finn! Honey, I'm hurting so bad!" She then closes her eyes tightly, grimacing through the next painful contraction. Finn couldn't stand it any longer. He stood up, grabbing his wife's hand, rubbing her cheek with the other.

Rachel breathed in and out slowly until the pain eased. "Finn, please?" she pleaded. "I'm so thirsty, Honey. Give me just a sip, a small sip of water. I wouldn't treat you like this."

"But Rachel, you know you can't have anything but these ice chips." He reaches over and offers her the cup of ice chips just as another contraction starts. Rachel reaches up and grabs the cup, throwing it across the room just as a nurse is opening the door.

"I want some water,Finn! Get away from me if you can't do what I ask!" Rachel screamed at her husband.

"Rach, come on Babe. Calm down," he says, trying to stroke her cheek. She grabs his hand, crying out during the contraction.

"Please Finn. Help me, please," she begs. "I can't do this any longer. Please, Honey. I wanna go home," she says looking up at him with tears in her eyes. It tore Finn's heart out to see her in so much pain for so long. He felt so helpless.

"Rach," Finn answered, looking up at the nurse as he stroked his wife's face. "The nurse is here. Let her give you something for the pain, baby. I can't stand seeing you hurting like this."

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson," says the nurse, standing near the foot of her bed. "Let me check you and see how far along you are. If you are still within the perimeters, we can still give you that epidu..."

"I said I don't want a damn epidural!" screamed Rachel. "Stop saying it!"

The nurse flinched but did not back away. "Okay, Rachel. That's fine. We'll just see how much longer you have, okay?" the nurse said in a calming voice. She then turned and grabbed a pair of gloves, applying a small amount of gel on them. She then folded back the covers, waiting for Rachel's pain to subside.

Finn continued to stroke and kiss Rachel's forehead as he watched the nurse check his wife. His back was killing him and he needed to get something to drink. He had spent the last 6 hours mostly standing at his wife's bedside trying to calm her through the contractions. He didn't feel like it was fair to eat or drink in front of her when she couldn't have anything. If she still had a while to go before she needed to start pushing, he would get her Mom to come sit with her while he took a quick break.

Their parents had arrived about an hour ago. Clarice had just texted that she was now in the waiting area also. Brenda and Travis were on their way. He kept his sister Andrea updated via text.

The nurse stood up and removed her gloves just as Rachel started having another contraction. "Well, Mrs. Hudson. You are 7 centimeters, almost 8. Things are progressing well." She then turned towards the door. "I'll call and update your doctor and let him know that in about an hour, we will probably be ready to start delivering your twins. You two let me know if you need anything." She smiled at a frowning Rachel, nodded towards Finn and left the room.

Finn turned to his wife. "See Rach. You are doing so good. It won't be long now and you can start pushing." He kissed her lightly on the lips just as she was loosening her death grip to his now numb hand.

Rachel turned and gave him a slight smile. Knowing that they would soon get to see their babies made her feel somewhat better. She knew that the pain and anxiousness of going through labor and the pending delivery was making her act out. Finn had been nothing but patient with her and she felt so bad for him.

"Finn, honey," she said, pulling him down for a quick kiss. "I'm so, so sorry. I know I've been awful, just awful." Tears formed in her eyes.

"That's alright, Rach. I understand. I know it must hurt bad and if I could take some of your pain, you know I would in a heartbeat. But, you don't need to apologize." He then kissed her again.

"I know but I've been so mean to you and the nurses. Tell them I'm sorry," she said, remorsefully.

"They are quite used to this, Rach, I'm sure." He feels her grabbing onto his shirt sleeve as he helps her through another contraction.

As the contraction eases, Rachel looks up at him. "Finn, why don't you go take a break. Walk around, get some fresh air." He looks down at her, making sure that she is being sincere.

"Are you sure, Rach? I can stretch in that..."

"Go. Please? For me?" she says. "I'll be fine. I need you refreshed to help me push these two out of here." She smiles up at him, pointing to her stomach. "Just one thing?"

"Anything, Rach," he answers, grabbing her hand.

"Can you ask the nurses to bring me another cup of ice and can you send my Mom in, please?"

He laughs. "Sure, babe. I'll have my phone and I'm not going far. I'll just be gone about 5-10 minutes and I'll be right back. Okay, baby?"

"Yes, yes. I'll be fine just tell my Mom to hurry. Okay?"

He then kissed her lightly on the forehead and left the room. He walked out into the maternity waiting area after telling the nurses about Rachel's request for ice chips. He gave everyone a progress report. He then told Rachel's Mom to go sit with her while he took a break.

Stopping by the vending machine to grab a Dr. Pepper, he headed outside of the lobby doors, taking in the cold, fresh air. Shivering, he walked around the area, thinking about the next couple of hours. He felt what he only could describe as 'anxious anticipation'. Soon, his little family would go from just 2 people to a family of 4, just like that.

He never would have believed it. Not more than a little over a year ago, he had been a career-minded loner, adjusting to a pending divorce. He didn't think he would ever find someone that he could truly, deeply and completely love. Someone that he could see himself with for the rest of his life. And then there she was. Someone that started his heart to pounding in his chest. Someone that brightened his whole world just with her smile. Someone that healed his soul. His soulmate, his best friend, his everything.

And soon, he would add two little people to their life. Finn was overwhelmed by a feeling of completeness. As tears filled his eyes, he turned around to the sound of someone coming up behind him. "Puck? What are you doing here?" Finn asked, surprised to see his wife's cousin. "When did you get here?"

"Hey, man," Puck answered. He gave Finn a man hug. "I've been here. I drove Rachel's parents down. I must have been in the bathroom when you came out." He then looked up at Finn, noticing the tears he was trying to wipe away. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," replied Finn. "Just thinking about my little family and you know...everything," trying to hide the fact that he was caught crying like a girl.

"I know, Hudson. I understand," said Puck, trying not to embarrass Finn any further. "I know I've given Rachel a hard time but she's a pretty good girl. And she really loves you, man. You two have been great for each other." He then places his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"I've never really told you about me and Berry," Puck continued. "Through all these years, Rachel and I have always been very close. She was there for me throughout high school. Football injuries, bad grades, bad women, when my Dad died. Always, man."

Finn chuckles, "Oh, yeah? Even with the shit she says to you?"

"Yeah," Puck laughed. "She's always given me hell. I know she loves me and has always only wanted me to do what's right. To make something of myself." Puck paused, as if he was trying to control his emotions. He then cleared his throat and continued. "But, I just want to tell you thanks for making my cousin so happy. She loves you and those babies so much. And I'm here for you and her and those twins. And if you need anything, _anything_, just let me know. Okay?"

"Thanks, man.I know." They give each other another man hug. Finn then finishes off his soda, throwing the empty can in the trash. "Well, I better get back in there before Rachel clears out the entire maternity wing."

Puck laughs again. "Oh yeah. 'Cuz is a tiny thing but she can raise some hell."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Simpson stood at the foot of Rachel's bed. She was now completely dilated and they had broken her bed down into a delivery bed. She was positioned and had started pushing with her contractions, Finn sitting behind her, supporting and talking her through the delivery.

"Okay Rachel. Here comes another contraction and I want you to really push this time," says Dr. Simpson. "I can see the head of the first baby."

Rachel was completely exhausted. She had been pushing for over an hour. She laid her head back on Finn, crying. Shaking her head back and forth, she said, "Finn, I can't. I can't do this anymore. I am so tired, Finn."

He kissed his wife's cheek. Wrapping his strong arms around her, enveloping her tiny body, he encouraged her. "I know baby. I know you are tired. But our babies need you. They need you to help them. They can't do it by themselves, Rach."

"Oh, god Finn! Here comes another one. Please! I can't, honey. I can't!" cried Rachel.

"Come on, Rach," he whispered in her ear, encouraging her. He then kissed her on her ear. "Don't you want to see our babies? Come on, you can do it." Finn placed his hand on her stomach and could feel the next contraction.

He then helped her to sit up. She grabbed the handles on each side of the bed and pushed with everything she had as Finn counted to 10 in her ear. When he got to 10, she fell back against him in exhaustion.

Finn showered her with kisses. "That was so good, Rachel. I love you, baby." He continued whispering words of encouragement in her ear as he wiped the sweat from her forehead with a cool washcloth.

"Oh Rachel," said Dr. Simpson. "That was a really good one. Now, I think with one more good push, we'll probably have us one baby with one to go. Okay?"

Rachel smiled a weak smile, too exhausted to do anything else. Finn continued stroking her forehead and neck with the cool washcloth the nurse handed him, never stop whispering words of encouragement into her ear. Feeling the next contraction starting, she tensed up briefly.

"Okay, Rachel," said Finn into her ear. "Sit up with me and give me one real good push. I wanna see my baby." Finn helped his wife to sit up, wrapped his arms around her from behind and began to count to 10 in her ear again. "4,5,6,7,8..."

"Ughhhh!" yelled Rachel as she pushed with everything she had left. She felt a sudden release of all of the built up pressure as she delivered the first baby. She then fell back, her body limp from her effort, onto Finn's chest and waiting arms.

"Oh, my," said Dr. Simpson. "Look what we have here. He then lifted up a screaming, pink, wet newborn. "It's your little boy." He then stood up and placed the baby on Rachel's stomach, covering him with a blue towel.

The nurse then guided Finn around, handing him a pair of scissors after the doctor clamped off the cord. "Finn," asked the nurse. "Do you want to cut the cord?"

Finn's eyes widened as he grabbed the scissors with trembling hands. He then cut the thick cord as he felt a rush of emotions all at once. He looked back at his wife who was lying back on the pillows, looking down at their son, smiling a weak smile. He loved her so, so much. He then looked down at his son as the nurses wiped his face and suctioned his throat. He was wiggling around as the nurse gathered him up and took him over to a warming table in the corner.

"Rachel," said the doctor. "I'm massaging your stomach to help you deliver the afterbirth of your son and then it will be time to push your daughter out. Okay?" Rachel just nodded as the nurses took their son away to clean him. Finn had briefly caught a glimpse of him as he took his position back behind Rachel to help her deliver their daughter. She briefly rested against him as the doctor helped her to expel the first afterbirth and set up a clean area for the delivery of the 2nd twin.

Finn wrapped his arms around his wife and whispered in her ear, "Rach, baby. Let's push again and see our little girl, okay?" Rachel nodded and then sat up another wave of contractions started. After helping her to push through 3 more strong contractions, she delivered their daughter, Finn cutting the cord for the 2nd twin.

Rachel fell back onto her bed as the doctor repaired her episiotomy. Finn went over to where the babies were, taking out his camera to take their first picture. He looked back at his wife as the nurses were bathing her and preparing to transfer to her post postpartum room. He then looked back at the twins as they were weighed and bundled up into pink and blue blankets, matching knit caps on their heads. They then put bracelets on the twins' ankles and then he and Rachel had matching bracelets for each of the twins.

"Mr. Hudson," said one of the nurses, bringing Finn out of his thoughts. "We're getting ready to take the twins to the nursery. We will give them their first bath, run a few tests, give them their first immunizations, then we'll bundle them up and bring them out to Mrs. Hudson's room. Since you chose rooming-in, they stay in the room with you. Okay?"

Finn was in a trace, trying to take in everything that had happened. "Okay," he answered, nodding. The nurse smiled, understanding the overwhelming feelings Finn was having. She patted him on the back and then left with the babies.

Finn then turned his attention back to his wife. He went over to her, bending over and kissing her on the forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey, baby," she said, tiredly. "We got our babies."

"Yeah, we do." He then kissed her lightly on the lips. "You need to rest, Rachel. You were fantastic. They are going to take you to your room and bring the babies around shortly. I'm going out and show the pictures to everyone and let them know you and the babies are okay."

"Okay," she said, fatigue in her answer. She then closed her eyes, again. What she had done was hard for a normal sized woman. Rachel was so small but delivered their twins safely.

"And Rach?" said Finn.

"Yeah, Finn?"

"Thank you. Thank you, baby and I love you so much." He then bent over and kissed her.

Walking away, he opened the door as he heard her say, "Love you more."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smiling, (more like beaming), Finn walked out into the waiting area. He saw his parents, Mr. And Mrs. Berry, Puck, Clarice, Travis and Brenda in the lobby. Rachel's Mom and his Mom stood up and came toward him.

"So, Finn? How's it going?" asked his Mom.

"Well, everyone. Lucas Daniel Hudson was born February 6th at 8:22pm. He weighed 7 lbs, 3 oz. Olivia Grace Hudson came at 8:28pm. She weighed 6 lbs, 1oz. Babies and mother are doing great."

Everyone congratulated them. He then passed around the pictures he had taken in the delivery room. "Well, they are moving Rachel to her room and then they will bring the twins out soon. I want you to visit but Rachel is exhausted. Having to push out 2 big Hudson babies is a lot of work. So please, please. Look in on her very briefly and you can walk around to the nursery and see the twins. Then, I want her to sleep so please, please. Go home after that. Mr. And Mrs. Berry, Mom and Dad, Puck, you all are free to stay at our house. Here are the keys."

Finn handed the keys to his Dad and then led them towards the nursery. "After you see them, please go home and get a good night's sleep and come first thing in the morning and you can see Rach and the babies for a long visit. Okay?"

Everyone agreed, however slightly disappointed that they couldn't visit longer. But they all understood that Finn was looking out for his wife and babies. After everyone 'Ooo'd and 'aahhh'd over the babies, they then looked in on Rachel and then left.

Finn headed back to his wife's room. He was exhausted, too and looked forward to getting a quick nap before they brought the babies in. He kissed his sleeping wife on the cheek and then settled in on the lumpy and small pull-out bed in the corner for a brief nap.

_**Next morning...**_

"Knock, knock," said Mrs. Berry, opening the door to Rachel's hospital room. Rachel looked up to see the smiling faces of both their parents and Puck standing in the doorway.

"Raise and shine, Berry," said Puck, moving over to the middle of the room. "You and Hudson slept all night. I come to see my little cousins." He reached over and started shaking Finn awake. Finn opened his eyes to see a grinning Puck standing over him.

Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he threw the blankets off him and stood up stretching. "Puck. Great. Just who I wanted to see this early in the morning."

"Noah," said Rachel, "if you wake my babies up, you gonna babysit them."

"Oh, Rachel. Let me see the little Hudsons." He walked over to the double crib they were in. They were bundled up, sound asleep. The grandparents stood around the crib and stared at them.

"Oh, Finn," said his Mom. "They are gorgeous." Finn then reached down and picked up Lucas, handing him to his mother. He then picked up Olivia and handed her to Mrs. Berry. As they passed the babies around, they chatted among themselves. Finn went over and laid in the bed beside Rachel. Taking her into his arms, he beamed with pride.

"Finn," said his Mom. "Lucas looks just like you when you were a baby. He has your freckles and dimples."

"And," added Mrs. Berry, "Olivia looks like my Rachel. She has long dark brown eyelashes, Rachel's nose and that little mole on her cheek already. How precious."

"Well," said Rachel. "Livie does have my awful nose but they both have Finn's brown, unruly hair. The nurses were laughing about sneaking some gel and putting it on their hair to smooth it down."

Finn kisses her cheek. "And you love it," he said, winking at his wife.

"So Rachel," asked Mrs. Hudson, "when are they letting you three go home?"

"Well, the doctor is coming in later to check all of us out. If everything goes okay, they will circumcise Lucas this afternoon and then we can go home in the morning."

"Ouch," winced Finn. "I don't want to think about that."

Rachel's Dad raised his eyebrows. "Circumcision today? You're not going to wait and let a mohel do it? You know, a _brit miah_?" (Jewish circumcision ceremony).

"Dad," said Rachel, looking first at Finn and then at her parents. "Finn and I have decided that it is not fair to raise the kids solely in one faith or another. We want _them_ to decide, if any, when they are older. They will be exposed to all types of faiths but for now, we are all non-denominational. And, it is not up for discussion." She looked over at him firmly.

Her mother whispered to her husband, loudly, "You raised her to be an independent thinker, Dear." Mr. Berry sighed and then let the matter end.

"Anyway," said Finn, trying to lighten the conversation, "they should be coming soon to get the twins to do the last of their test and give them the last of their shots. We have our '_Stork Dinner_' tonight. Dad," Finn said, turning towards his father, "I wanted to ask you. We came in my truck yesterday to the hospital. I need to go home, shower, change clothes and eat. Rachel has her and the twins' clothes in her bag here. But I need to load the car seats in Rachel's car and bring it back this afternoon." He looked over at his wife. "Is that plan okay with you, Rachel?"

"Sure. When they come and get the twins, that be a good time for me to take a nap and get rested up for this afternoon. I'll call everyone else and tell them to come by and see the twins before my nap. I'll be fine, Babe."

Later that day, Clarice came by with her new boyfriend, Dennis. So did Travis and Brenda, Finn's co-workers and receptionist. Later that evening after their 'Stork Dinner' they Facetimed with Andrea, her husband and kids. Andrea agreed that the twins were a mini-Finn and a mini-Rachel. They promised to come up during the kids' spring break for a visit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything went fine with Lucas's circumcision. The next day they all were discharged after a final checkup. Finn loaded his family up in their SUV and took them home.

After settling the twins into their nursery, he turned on the monitor, taking his receiver into their room. He then crawled into the bed beside his wife.

"Well, Rach. We did it, Babe." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, then she snuggled into his side.

"Yeah. Your Mom settled into her room?"

"Yep. I told her we would do the first feedings tonight and then she can take over taking care of you and helping with the twins in the morning.: He then yawned.

"Your Mom is staying for two weeks will be a big help, Finn. She can help with the meals and the washing until I can do more. Then my Mom is coming for two weeks after that. Great plan and we are so lucky to help so much help with the twins."

"Yeah, I know." He yawned again, turning the lamp off. He then turned and pulled his wife into his side, closing his eyes.

"And I'll have you are here with me for 6 whole weeks. Then, I think I'll be ready to fly solo," said Rachel, burying herself deeper into her husband's arms.

"Oh, yeah? Think you'll be an expert by then, Mrs. Hudson?" asked Finn.

"Yeah. Just have to get used to being '_Mommy_' to someone, you know?"

"Yeah. I know what you mean. _Daddy_. Hmmmm. I kinda like that."

"Well, good night, '_Daddy_'," said Rachel. "We've gotta wake up in 2 hours for their feeding."

"Goodnight, '_Mommy_'. I love you, Rach. And thank you for my Lucas and Livie."

"You're welcome, Mr. Hudson. And thank you for loving me." She turned over, kissed him and then closed her eyes.


	13. Epilogue

**When I'm With You**

**A/N: The song Finn and his group sing sings to Rachel is **_**My Girl **_**by**_** The Temptations. **_**Sad that this story comes to an end. Thanks to all and always, this for all who want to keep Cory Monteith/Finn Hudson in our hearts forever. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Glee characters, songs belong to the singers and songwriters_

**Epilogue**

Rachel opened her eyes to see 3 sets of eyes staring back at her. Two sets were amber, one set dark chocolate brown.

"Good morning, Mommy," whispered 5 year old Anna Elisabeth Hudson. "Can we wake up Daddy?"

Rachel smiled. Leave it up to her mischievous 9 year old twins, Olivia and Lucas, to bribe Anna into waking them up. They knew that Anna was totally a Daddy's girl and Finn would never get upset with her for waking him up.

"Well, why don't you three little schemers run upstairs to your rooms and get dressed," Rachel said, throwing the covers back. "I'll make breakfast and then you can come back down and wake your Daddy up. How's that?"

"Okay," they softly echoed. They then turned and ran out of the bedroom door. Rachel turned to see if the noise had awakened her husband. Finn had his back turned to her but she could tell by his soft even snores that he was still fast asleep.

Rachel crawled out of bed, walking over to their closet. She pulled on her sweats over her tiny sleep shorts and walked slowly into the kitchen to start breakfast. She had on Finn's t-shirt. How, after all these years, does she still end up wearing his t shirts after their lovemaking. As she started breakfast, she thought about the last 10 wonderful years with him. She still got tingles when she thought about him during the day. His touch, his voice, his kisses still caused her heart to melt. And, every time they made love, it was just like the first time. Finn Hudson still just DID IT for her.

While the bacon was cooking she started the coffee brewing. She then started mixing the eggs, scrambling the kids' and making her and Finn omelets. Grabbing a cup of coffee, she slid the cinnamon rolls she had made last night in her breadmaker into the oven to bake.

She looked up and saw the kids coming downstairs, each running to be the first one to wake up Finn. "Ssshhh!" she scolded. "Do not overwhelm your Daddy. Walk in there. No running and do not dive on him." She smiled as her 3 kids pretended to tiptoe across the floor toward her bedroom to wake up her sleeping husband.

She then turned toward the stove, removing the bacon to drain and placing the eggs into another hot skillet. After scrambling the eggs, she plated them and set everything on the table as she heard the kids laughing and telling their Daddy to stop tickling them.

Smiling, she removed the cinnamon rolls from the oven and let them cool while she set the orange juice on the table just as the kids ran and sat at the table. "Stop Lucas. Wait for Dad and me," she warned without even looking around after setting the bacon on the table. He always tried to steal bacon ahead of everyone. He definitely had his Daddy's food habits and appetite.

She felt two large hands wrap around her waist, pulling her close. "Good morning, Babe," Finn said, burying his face into her neck. "How do you look and smell so good after what we did half the night?"

Rachel smiled, remembering briefly their pre-anniversary lovemaking last night. With each passing day, she seemed to love this man more and more. 10 years tomorrow, 10 years of joy, happiness and she could only see it getting better. And in those 10 years, he just seemed to get that much more handsome, with the slight graying of the temples, the scuff and the reading glasses. She still felt like the luckiest woman in the world to have him and her children. This life, this love.

"Finn, don't start something you know we can't finish," she whispered in his ear as she pulled from his embrace. He smirked back at her, planting a kiss to her cheek as he turned, seeing all of the kids smiling back at them.

"Go, sit and I'll bring our omelets out so we can eat," Rachel said, turning back to the stove. Finn reached down and squeezed her ass, winked at her and mouthed '_later_' as he walked over to take his seat at the table.

They sat eating their breakfast, breaking up a fight between the twins over the last cinnamon roll and cleaning up Anna's spilled juice, twice. "So, Rach, what's the plan for today?" asked Finn, sipping on his coffee.

"Well, Livie and Anna are going with me. We are meeting your Mom and mine at the spa at 11 for massage, mani-pedi, and we're getting our hair done for tonight. What about you?"

"Mama, I'm going to get my nails done, too?" asked Anna, her amber eyes shining.

Rachel reached over and tousled her hair. "Yeah, baby. And I'm going to get your hair done like a big girl's. Anna giggled and turned toward Olivia, sticking her tongue out at her. Olivia returned the favor.

"Livie, Anna," warned Finn. "Not nice." The two girls frowned at each other. "Well," continued Finn, "I'm taking Lucas and we are getting haircuts..."

"Dad," moaned Lucas. "I'm letting it grow long. I don't want it cut."

"Yeah, 'cause Mandi, his _girlfriend_, likes his looong brown hair. I think it looks a mess. Like a werewolf," giggled Olivia.

"Livie, you shut up! At least I like someone real. You're always kissing that picture of Cory Monteith on your wall," revealed Lucas.

"Cory Monteith?" asked Rachel, eyes wide.

"Yeah," answered Lucas. "He's that twerp on that singing show on TV." He then turned to Olivia, singing, "Livie got a crush on an old man. Livie got a crush..."

"Stop it," chastised Rachel. "Both of you. Finish so we can get moving. And young man," Rachel continued, turning to Lucas. "You need to get your hair as least trimmed." She reached over and smoothed the hair of her handsome son, who looked just like Finn. "At least get that messy hair out of your eyes. Okay?"

Lucas pushed his Mom's hand away gently. "Mom, stop it," he says blushing.

Rachel rose from the table. "Okay, Dad and I are going to get dressed. Olivia and Lucas, dishes. Anna, clear the table and take out the garbage. Go." She grabbed Finn's hand as they headed for their bedroom. "And don't wet up my kitchen, you three."

**Later that night at the Anniversary party... **

Rachel looked around the hotel ballroom they had rented for the party. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as some song called '_Animals_' by _Maroon 5_ played. (She knew she should have rechecked the kids' song selections.) But, the kids were up dancing and having fun so the music wasn't all bad. Noah was laughing as Olivia and Anna danced around him. He was trying to follow their moves, with not much success as Rachel laughed at them. She sipped on her favorite pink champagne as the music changed to a slow song. Laughing, she watched as her kids frowned and then ran over to the food table along with their cousins.

Rachel looked up and her handsome husband was holding out his hand to her. "Can I get this dance with my wife?" he asked, smiling down at her.

She stood up and let him lead her to the dance floor. Looking around, she noticed that they were the only ones on the dance floor. "Finn?" she asked.

He gathered her in his arms, smiling. "I asked the DJ to play this for us. I love you, Rachel Hudson and," bending down he kissed her. "Happy 10th anniversary."

"I love you too, Finn Hudson," she said, pulling back slightly to look into his eyes. "The last 10 years have been the happiest of my entire life." She then laid her head against his chest and let the music and his arms envelop her. They swayed to the soft sounds of '_So Amazing_' by_ Luther Vandross._

As the song finished, Finn pulled back to the sound of applause as their guests had been watching them. He and Rachel smiled as they made their way back to their table. The music, dancing and eating continued as he and Rachel made their way around the room, talking with their friends as the night went on.

Olivia and Anna pulled their Daddy onto the dance floor as Rachel found herself dancing with Lucas at the same time. As '_Happy_' by _Pharrell_ played, Finn danced around with his girls as they giggled at the funny moves their Daddy was making. Rachel held hands with Lucas as they jumped to the beat of the fun song. It was so delightful to see the happy little family having so much fun together, as their other family members and guests observed.

After the song ended, Rachel kissed her kids and headed back to her table. Finn sipped on his beer, catching a quick breather before signaling to a few of the men in the room and they made their way up to the front of the room.

Finn took the mic from the DJ and cleared his throat. Rachel noticed that Puck, her and Finn's dad and Lucas were standing behind Finn. "Excuse me, can I have your attention," Finn said into the mic. "I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight to help Rachel and I celebrate our 10th wedding anniversary. I hope all of you are enjoying yourself."

He then turned to Rachel. "Rachel, baby. 10 years ago tomorrow, you made me the happiest man on this earth. You said '_I Do_'," he smiled. "Then you gave me 3 wonderful children and a home that I can't wait to get to each and every day. My beautiful Olivia, my wonderful Lucas and my precious Anna, I love your Mommy so very much. Rachel, you are my world and you will always be '_My Girl_'."

Then Rachel heard the beat of a bass guitar start up and she smiled as Finn and the others started spinning the smooth dance moves of the Temptations. Women started 'fangirl' screaming as Finn stepped up to the mic:

Finn: _**I've got sunshine  
><strong>____**On a cloudy day  
><strong>____**When it's cold outside  
><strong>____**I've got the mo**__**n**__**th of **__**M**__**ay  
><strong>____**Well, **_

All**:**___**I guess you say  
><strong>____**What can make me feel this way  
><strong>_Finn:___**My girl**_

Puck:_** My girl**___

All:_** My girl**_

Finn:___**Talkin bout my girl  
><strong>_All:___**My girl  
><strong>_

Finn_**: **__**I've got so much honey  
><strong>____**The bees envy me  
><strong>____**I've got a sweeter song  
><strong>____**Than the birds in the trees  
><strong>____**Well, **_

All**:**___**I guess you say  
><strong>____**What can make me feel this way  
><strong>_Finn:___**My girl**_

Puck:_** My girl**___

All:_** My girl**_

Finn:___**Talkin bout my girl  
><strong>_All:___**My girl  
><strong>_

Then Finn steps back into the middle of the group as they do a few of the classic Temptations moves during the musical interlude. Rachel laughs as Lucas is keeping up with the older men, smiling up at his mother. Olivia is leaning her head on Rachel's shoulder as Anna sits in her lap.

All: _**Hey, hey hey. Hey hey hey.**_

Finn:___**I don't need no money  
><strong>____**Fortune or fame  
><strong>____**I got all the riches Baby  
><strong>____**One man can claim  
><strong>____**Well, **_

All**:**___**I guess you say  
><strong>____**What can make me feel this way  
><strong>_Finn:___**My girl**_

Puck:_** My girl**___

All:_** My girl**_

Finn:___**Talkin bout my girl  
><strong>_All:___**My girl  
><strong>_Finn_:____**I got sunshine on a cloudy day  
><strong>____**With my girl  
><strong>____**I've even got the month of May  
><strong>____**with my girl  
><strong>____**Talkin bout, Talkin bout my girl  
><strong>____**My girl  
><strong>____**All I can talk about is my girl  
><strong>____**My girl**_

They then bow to the guest as Finn looks over at Rachel and winks. Rachel then runs up to him as all of the guys mingle into the crowd, accepting the pats on the back. "Oh, Finn. That was so good!" she exclaims, reaching up to hug her husband. "When did you guys come up with that?"

"Well, we've been working on it through Facetime for weeks. Then we put the finishing touches on it today while you and the others were at the spa. Did you like it?"

"I loved it." She then reached down to hug her son. "And my little man here was hanging pretty good."

"Awww, Mom," Lucas said, blushing. "It was fun singing some of Dad's old songs. Gotta go. Nana promised me a big slice of cake." He then took off toward the dessert table.

Rachel smiled as the guest started dancing again. She and Finn danced a few more times, taking the prize for swing dancing this time. _(Now she wasn't 7 months pregnant and they had been taking lessons for the last 6 months)._

Finn now sat at the table sipping his Bass Ale beer as the crowd was dwindling down. His parents were leaving tonight to drive back with Andrea and her family for the long Thanksgiving holiday next week. His kids were leaving to go spend the week with Rachel's parents. He and Rachel would join them Wednesday. They were spending their anniversary weekend at home alone. He couldn't wait to get started.

Puck was now living back in Roxboro with his elderly mother. He helped Rachel's Dad run the farm now that Mr. Berry was getting so much older. He still wasn't married but was dating the same girl for the past 2 years, which was a record for Puck. He hadn't stayed with his previous wives that long.

Clarice was married now and was expecting her first baby with her husband, Timothy. She still worked at the EPA office and lunched often with Finn. She and Rachel were as close as ever. She was an excellent godmother to the twins and a backup babysitter for all three of the kids.

Travis and Brenda remained close to Rachel and Finn. Brenda helped them to purchase their present home. They bought the huge farmhouse they lived in now when Rachel became pregnant with Anna. It was on 15 acres surrounded by a lake which Finn loved to fish, with boating and water skiing with the Rachel and the kids. They had purchased a couple of SeaDoos also for the family to jet ski on in the summer. They now had 5 bedrooms, 3-1/2 baths within their 8000 sq foot home. They loved it. The kids were at an excellent school, Finn only had a 15 minute commute to work and they were still only 30 minutes away from Rachel's hometown.

Rachel never returned to work after the twins were born. (Which made Finn really happy). She just couldn't leave the twins after being home with them for 3 months. So after deciding to stay home with the kids, Rachel started doing private contract work from home as a computer analyst. She had a contract with the EPA where she used to work full time._ (Clarice still complained about Rachel's replacement, Henry. She said he was slow, argued with the scientists about their data and wasn't as meticulous as Rachel was about his work.)_ Rachel rejoined her string quartet and they gave monthly concerts in the park. Between caring for the kids and Finn, her part-time contract job, and her volunteer work, Rachel's life was pretty full.

Finn was now the Director of the VA Services, a position he was promoted to 2 years ago. He no longer had a case load which Rachel was thankful for. He hadn't had any nightmares or flashbacks in over 8 years now and it seemed that all of that was behind him now. He swears he owed it all to Rachel and the life she shared with him.

"Finn," Rachel approached him, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Let's go and tell everyone bye so we can get started on our private celebration."

"Okay," said Finn, standing up quickly. "Can't wait to get you home, Mrs. Hudson."

**Later that night...**

Finn and Rachel lay on the pillows and blankets in front of the fireplace. He wrapped his arms around his tiny wife as she laid her head on his chest. They were both looking off at the flames as they flickered in the darkened room. Rachel then looked up at Finn.

"Finn, what were you thinking about earlier. You know, just before we left the party. You looked like you were deep in thought."

"Oh, that. I was just thinking back over the last 10 years. About how so very happy I am. How happy you have made me." He kissed her forehead and she smiled up at him. "The last 10 years have been wonderful, Rach. I have you and my 3 precious, wonderful kids and I just love you all so very much." Finn swallowed, trying to rid himself of the lump he felt in his throat.

"Before you, I didn't think I would ever have any of this. I just thought...you know. I thought I would just have my job, my career and just come back everyday to a quiet, empty apartment. No one to love or who would ever truly love me, just for _me._ Never having a home. A _real_ home." He was quiet for awhile as Rachel just stroked his hair. "I just want to thank you, Rachel. Thank you for this life and thank you for letting me love you all these years."

Rachel couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, Finn. You're welcome. But I am so grateful too. I hope I have shown you all these years how happy and blessed I feel having you and all of this." She kissed him and then laid her head on his chest again. "And, you know it hasn't always been easy." They both chuckled. "We've had our fights, our disagreements. But we have never, ever let it come between us. Never let it break this bond we have. This tether that over the years has only become stronger, binding us together forever." She then just let the tears flow onto his shirt. Happy, joyous tears.

"I know, I know," Finn said, gently stroking her back. He had so much love for this woman. It still overwhelmed them both sometime. Like now, as he let his own tears flow.

Then, as the music from his still-working stereo played in the background, Finn rose up to his knees. He cupped his wife's face and kissed her slowly and softly. He then brushed away her tears with his thumbs. Rachel reached up and stroked his face, removing his remaining tears. She then reached and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, sliding it off of him and throwing it to the side. Finn reached behind her, unzipping her dress and helped her to slowly pull it over her head. She then reached up and helped him remove his t-shirt, throwing it aside. He then stood up, removing his pants and shorts, tossing all of them onto the pile beside the blankets. Rachel kneeled, admiring her still-fit husband and his growing erection as he helped her to slowly remove her bra and panties.

They then stood facing each other, both naked in the soft glow of the flames of the fireplace. Finn just didn't know how he ever got so lucky to have her. She was so beautiful with her long dark brown hair falling in waves across her shoulders. Her big beautiful chocolate eyes looking up at him with so much love.

"Oh, Rach. You still take my breath away. You are so, so beautiful," Finn said as he admired her body. He then pulled her in to him and he captured her lips into a passionate, deep kiss, running his fingers through her hair, pulling on it gently to bring her closer to him still. He then lowered them both down onto the blankets and pillows as he then lay between her parted legs. He kissed her neck, then her shoulders, moving down to her breasts. He felt her shiver under him as he brought one of her nipples between his lips as he caressed the other. Then he switched, bringing the other hard nipple to his mouth as his hand moved down her stomach, massaging its way down until it settled between her legs. He then began to work his magic on her clit with his thumb as he pressed two fingers into her.

Rachel began to moan as Finn began bringing her to the edge with his fingers. All these years and he still could make her feel so good, so special, so loved. "Finn, oh god!" Rachel screamed as she went over the edge, her bottom spasming under him.

Just as she was coming down from her high, Finn pressed into her, feeling her clinching around him. He just didn't know how Rachel did it. After all these years of lovemaking, after having 3 children, she was still so tight, so warm, and so moist that he still almost came whenever he first entered her. He stilled himself for a few seconds, allowing him time to calm down and then he started sliding in and out of her slowly. "God, Rachel. Baby, you still make me want to explode too early," Finn moaned as he made love to his wife. "So tight, so damn good baby." He continued loving his wife, slowly, with each stroke causing him to creep slowly closer and closer toward his climax. But not until he brought his wife with him. They always came together or at least close together.

Rachel could feel her next orgasm building as she clung to her husband. With them finally being alone in their home, she could relax and enjoy every inch of her Finn. "Oh Finn. I love you, I love you! That feels soooo good." She kissed his shoulder, his neck and finally his lips as she felt herself ready to go over the edge again. "Oh god, Finn! Finn! Baby!" she screamed as she felt herself climaxing again.

Finn could feel Rachel clamping down again as her orgasm overtook her, causing him to come with her. He moaned out her name as he spilled forcefully into her. "Oh, Rach baby!" He whispered in her ear as he collapsed around her, still not putting his full weight on her. He just laid on top of her as they both breathed heavily, sweating and smiling as they slowly came down from their incredible high. He then rolled off of her and pulled her onto his chest as she snuggled into his side.

"Wow!" exclaimed Finn as he kissed her hair. "Mrs. Hudson! You still got it, Babe."

"And so do you, Finn. I'm telling you. It's just...it just gets better every single time." She lay their for a moment, listening to his heartbeat as it slowed down. Both their heartbeats _still_ synced together, beat for beat. She then looked up at him, smiling with a satisfied look on her face. "Happy Anniversary, Finn. I love you. Forever."

"I love you, Rach. Forever."

**The End.**

As around the sun the earth knows she's revolving  
>And the rose buds know to bloom in early May<br>Just as hate knows love's the cure you can rest your mind assure  
>That I'll be loving you always<p>

As now can't reveal the mystery of tomorrow  
>But in passing we'll grow older every day <p>

Just as all that's born is new you know what I say is true  
>That I'll be loving you always<p>

Until the rainbow burns the stars out in the sky, always  
>Until the ocean covers every mountain high, always<br>Until the dolphin flies and parrots live at sea, always  
>Until we dream of life and life becomes a dream<p>

Did you know true love asks for nothing  
>And acceptance is the way we pay?<br>Did you know life has given love a guarantee  
>To last through forever and another day?<p>

Just as time knew to move on since the beginning  
>And the seasons know exactly when to change<br>Just as kindness knows no shame know through all your joy and pain  
>That I'll be loving you always<p>

Until the day is night and night becomes the day, always  
>Until the trees and seas just up and fly away, always<br>Until the day that 8x8x8 is 4, always  
>Until the day that is the day that are no more<p>

As today I know I'm living, but tomorrow  
>Could make me the past, but that I mustn't fear<br>For I know deep in my mind the love of me I've left behind  
>'Cause I'll be loving you always<p>

Until the rainbow burns the stars out in the sky, always  
>Until the ocean covers every mountain high, always<br>Until the dolphin flies and parrots live at sea, always  
>Until we dream of life and life becomes a dream<p>

We all know sometimes life's hates and troubles  
>Can make you wish you were born in another time and space<br>But you can bet your life times that and twice its double  
>That God knew right where He wanted you to be placed<p>

Until the day is night and night becomes the day, always  
>Until the trees and seas just up and fly away, always<br>Until the day that 8x8x8 is 4, always  
>Until the day that is the day that are no more<p>

Always


End file.
